Unity
by Familiar47
Summary: A thief has stolen the designs for Dr Jumba Jookiba's experiments. Decades into the future, two of these experiments end up on the hostile world of Unity, where even super powered experiments like them live in fear. Mass crossover. Includes Ben 10, Danny Phantom, and more. Rated for gore, language, sexual themes, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Unity

_In a final war with the Irken Empire, refugees numbering in the trillions require a place to go once the fighting is done. One world becomes the birth place of a new society, but not all civilizations work out so well. Ironically named Unity for what was supposed to be a multicultural community, the planet becomes a second nightmare. In the midst of this, a scientist loses hold of two new Experiments based off of the fledgling species created by Dr Jumba Jookiba. White and Wit, 'sibling' experiments must learn to survive Unity._

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Justice Friends, Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Unity was discovered by accident by the first long range manned space craft created by humanity. This was to be celebrated as Earth's first colony, and the next step in acquiring resources to maintain its population. One would think that when given this chance, this species would wise up and avoid previous mistakes. But instead they began to somehow think that everything was alright and that they could return to old vices and habits. Outrage occurred when President Dib Membrane had volunteered the use of Unity as a refugee world…an action which cost him his re-election and nearly his life.

But Unity was now an independent world, and no orders from President Major Glory (who was the first president in history to 'volunteer' for the spot) could change its status as home to over 80 different species of alien numbering at over a combined billion, making up a third of Unity's population. Due to the xenophobic attitudes spawned by what was intended to be a new beginning for humanity becoming a large refugee camp, there are mass migrations between cities. Reasonable people start to become more extreme, going from considering the refugees to be an annoyance or reasonable inconvenience to thinking of them as the newest plague from hell.

Currently only two of Unity's four continental bodies are actively colonized and developed. Between these two continents: North and South Perdia, there are over a hundred cities. The largest, Unity City covers a good portion of South Perdia's west coast and has a population of over a hundred million. Already Unity is feeling more like Earth…but that romantic charm of being on an alien planet began to wear off after the first decade of colonization. Now all one could see were slums, ghettos, overflow camps, more homeless shelters being built…

The world of opportunity looked so different from how it had been a mere twenty years ago when it had been colonized in 2032 that one would think Unity had been infected by a virus that was slowly beginning to eat away at it. Some population centers are safe and prospering, others…not so much.

For the most part, Unity is like Earth in many ways. It is the third planet in its solar system, it has a perfect temperature for survival, 72 percent ocean…of course some species within were bigger than a blue whale and had a habit of eating ships here and there. But outside of the cities one still found that amazing sense of a new world with every plant and animal they saw. The mountains looked like home from afar, capped with white snow…but up close they had giant bipedal snow monsters on them that made construction impossible unless one decided to hire a mercenary or military force for protection.

One city is being built on the third continent: Volia. Another is being planned on the final continent: Glory, of course named after President Glory who authorized and paid for a colony being built there that would answer to the United Earth Government. Earth wanted the resources coming from Unity to be less expensive, and one way was to have a colony which owed loyalty to the home world that would provide it at prices cheaper than the independent 'nations' of South and North Perdia.

And of course this outside influence mimics the British Empire's relationshp with the United States centuries ago. North and South Perdia's people were ready to step away from Earth in terms of answering to its governments, and Glory being given over to the home world was seen as a step back for them. Riots against alien refugees and home world humans…

Yep, Unity is one piece of work.

It even had the same attitude towards taxes the good old US had when it rebelled.

Xxx

**2052 CE (Earth Calendar)**

**Transport Heavy-44, inbound for North Perdia**

"Hurry up before somebody walks in and finds us!"

"Shut up! I'm working as fast as I can here! Just watch the fucking door."

Two men were in the cargo hold of the interstellar transport, both clad in standard overalls and oxygen masks. One of them held a plasma cutter and was working away at a crate marked as 'PRESSURE SEALED- DO NOT OPEN'. It had the mark of the Veniran Empire on it, and the few times that the Veniran Empire shipped medical products, they were usually top of the line and based off of older medicines used during the ages when the Empire had been many tribes. So this meant that if they could get their hands on just one sample, they'd be set for life! No more dealing with shitty hordes of alien refugees, arrogant experiments, or mischievous demons!

"Come on already, open...the...fuck...up!" The man with the plasma torch finished cutting and managed to wrench the lid off of the crate. Steam poured out of the crate, but both men had stepped out of range in case it was the classic pressurized salt acid trap-something that many species had taken to after seeing _The Mummy..._which was now one of the most hated films ever for inspiring such a devilish and cruel trap_._ "Finally! Okay, scope out the containers and see if we can get away with opening one up. We gotta inspect the goods first."

They both moved in once the steam cleared away, and they peeked over the edge of the crate. They turned on the lights mounted on their masks and examined the contents: just two individual cases surrounded by layers of padding.

"What's this?"

"Open one up Gord," The man with the plasma torch encourage his companion while setting the tool aside for now. "Maybe these Venirans are just real safety prone." Ah ha ha ha...good example of the ignorance sweeping the average home world human who was forced out into space too often. The most they knew of Venira was that the food tasted bad to humans, and only because they had been given a free lunch when the transport had stopped there once.

Gordon tenderly lifted one case out of the crate and set it on the floor. "Okay, whatever in here had better be worth the trouble. It'll take forever to get that lid welded back into place and we'll be lucky if nobody notices it after we're gone."

"Just open the stupid thing already!"

Gordon unlocked the case and swung it open, revealing...one tiny sphere labelled **001-B. **The tiny sphere was surrounded by protective shock absorption material, and there was absolutely nothing else to be found. Frustrated, Gordon slammed the lid shut. "Fuck!"

"What was it?" The other man was already opening the second case.

"An egg or some kinda golf ball, I don't know!" Gordon slid the case roughly so it hit a wall. "I think we're being screwed here Alex."

"Venirans don't screw-well not like this," Alex examined the sphere in his case. "Zero...Zero...One...A...what could that stand for?" He held up the sphere. "Wait a second...Gord, I think these might really be the goods! This is Veniran medical research, right? What if these are really big pills?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at the size of them!"

"Yeah, but Venirans have mouth like ten times as big...then again they got _everything_ ten times as big-"

"I wouldn't know, I don't look at xeno-porn you sicko."

"Oh fuck you Gord!" Alex shook his head. "I mean that these might be Veniran sized pills for something. Maybe a disease they caught or for all we know it cures their version of the common cold."

"Well how do we find out?" Gord asked. "Hell, maybe it's just gum or something, or jaw breakers."

"And you thought my idea was stupid," Alex rolled his eyes under his mask.

"If you don't believe me, why not test them out?"

"Are you fuckin' nuts? I'm not testing out a drug I haven't even seen 'til now." Alex shook his head and backed away.

"Fine, I'll do it then," Gord chuckled sinisterly as he picked up the pill marked **001-B** from its case, which Alex had retrieved and set next to the other. "Bottom's up!" He pulled his mask up popped it into his mouth. After a moment his eyes narrowed, and the man grimaced. "Tastes like dog shit..."

Alex was about to ask when the hell Gord had tasted dog droppings when the sphere began to vibrate. Alex stared at him as the man's whole head began to shake. "Uh...Gord? You might wanna spit that out; I think-"

C-crack-SCHLUCK!

Xxx

Up in the passenger compartment, a Veniran was fidgeting in her seat. Her name was Turga Huntling, one of Venira's rare scientists-and from one of the noble families too! The Huntlings dated back to the founding of the Veniran Empire itself, almost all specified as thinkers, innovators and geniuses among Venirans. Now Venirans aren't dumb muscle bound morons prone to violence, on the contrary they're usually peaceful until somebody gives them probable cause to get menacing...then when they have a real reason to get ugly they'll rip you apart and ten minutes later go back to sipping tea. But Turga had invented a number of devices which had helped with the repairs to Venira's eco system following Irk's devastating campaign on her home world.

Now she was crawling to the ass end of a primitive society which only a few decades ago hadn't even been able to fly out of their solar system. Now they had four planets, and only two were good to hold life...although the one she was heading to was supposed to be in much better condition than their home world. She was there because if she went back to Venira, a certain four eyed, purple, evil genius of an alien would have her arrested; and another equally evil hamster would have her assassinated before she could reach the court room.

Turga was a thief, plain and simple; a brilliant one, but a thief none the less. She had stolen from the infamous Dr Jumba Jookiba, creator of over six hundred super powered experiments which now lived on Unity. 'What had she stolen?' you might ask.

It was all of Jumba's research notes regarding his creation process for every experiment, right from 001 to the galactic criminal known as Leroy. Specifically she had been focusing on the Series-6 experiments: the ones specifically designed for battle. The majority were indestructible and powerful, able to lift a whole star ship...

And she had gone and done what was never to be done again after the Leroy incident: she had created not one, but TWO experiments. They were the only two out of the original ten who survived their first ten minutes of life. Had she tried too hard in modifying the process? Either way, it had hurt a bit to see eight of her ten experiments die so horribly...

Still, science required failure so you could learn from your mistake and never repeat it again. And these two experiments...they were a success which she would repeat. The original ten were to act as one unit, yet each capable of improvisation and individual thought. They would work together perfectly as a single team, and they would all be linked to a single team member, the core of the whole unit who would direct and lead them while the others acted as muscle.

Now her two meal tickets were in the cargo hold, far from her. Still, they were in a secured crate. Nothing bad could go wrong-

Her personal DMM (Data Management Matrix) went off, beeping wildly. Several eyes turned her way as she quickly pulled it out and examined the warning...

The crate had been compromised and the cases had been opened! She squeaked and got up, rushing to the nearest flight attendant. She shook his shoulder gently. "E-excuse me! I believe that we may have an emergency."

"Ma'am, we're ten minutes out from landing," the lazy attendant groaned as he filled himself up another drink from the dispenser at the back of the cabin. "Can't it wait?"

"No it cannot!" Turga insisted. "I just received a warning on my DMM telling me that my luggage had just been compromised."

"So? I should care...why?" The human teenager asked, rolling his eyes.

"The contents are dangerous when exposed to open air you simpleton! That's why I had them put in an air tight container which somebody has just gone through the trouble of opening!" Turga might not be a fighter, but she was going to rip this boy's head off.

"Boo hoo, somebody opened up your box." The boy said. "That's life on Unity. Get used to it, because it happens a lot to everybody and it'll happen a lot to you too."

"Not if this ship crashes before we even land!" Turga raised her voice intentionally to get attention on the conversation. She had to get down into the cargo hold, and she needed to pressure this brat into letting her down there!

He glared at her. "Lady, if you don't sit the hell down I'm calling security. Oh and guess what? They're human too, and just like me they don't like arrogant dog aliens coming up telling us what to do or making up bull shit stories just because they're worried about some stupid crate-"

SLAP!

She backhanded the boy across the face with one hand while snatching his access card-which hung around his wrist in plain sight, the moron. She shoved past him as he began bawling and rushed for the access hatch to the cargo hold. Another attendant tried to get in her way. "Hey now you can't just go hitting people like that-"

"If you don't get out of my way we're all dead! So MOVE IT!" Turga shouted as she shoved the man aside.

She hadn't programmed her experiments yet. She was finishing the final preparations on her computer when this had happened. They had no programming to make them obey her...they'd just know how to fight, kill, and survive.

Gods help them all if they decided to get started on killing right off the bat.

As long as nobody put them in fluids, they'd be fine though...

Who would have fluids down in the cargo bay anyways?

Xxx

Alex screamed as Gord's head literally exploded outwards, the top half of his skull flying into the ceiling faster than a bullet and shattering into fragments. One of his eye balls flew past Alex, missing his head by inches. And a whole bunch of his teeth bounced off of Alex's suit and mask. Gordon's body collapsed, still twitching a bit; his tongue had flopped to the ground...

And a foot stepped on it, crushing it as a creature which had appeared landed on the floor. It was covered from head to toe in white fur, and looked like some cross of a cat, a koala, and...its hands and feet looked like they belonged on a bird. Its eyes were pitch black and big, bug like; and a set of tendril like extensions came from its head between its cat like ears and trailed down to its shoulders. The creature was wiping at its snout, in the middle of a coughing and sneezing fit all at once.

Alex slowly comprehended what this _abomination_ was. He had seen them all too much on Unity in their precious colony town on one of the islands off of North Perdia's coasts. They had taken it for themselves after leaving Earth to find a place that was 'not so freaking polluted and hateful'. The only humans who lived with them were all from the island where they had originally set up shop, and nobody else would be allowed to move in on their precious island paradise without being related to these humans...

This was a mother fucking experiment!

With a shout, Alex grabbed a nearby crate and held it over his head. "You fucking little rat! Look what you've done!" He threw the metal container at the experiment, who looked up just in time to get hit right between the eyes by the object. It let out a whine as it fell on its back and scrambled away. So this one wasn't one of the 'invincible' experiments; well that was just all the better! It just killed his friend!

He reared his arms back, ready to give it another blow as it brought its arms up in defence. "That's right! Crawl you fucking runt! FUCKING! CRAWL!" He swung the crate down...and the experiment topped it with one hand.

Suddenly Alex's arms felt heavy, then the rest of his body. He groaned and let go of the crate, which landed on his foot. "OW!" His energy returned and he hopped up and down, clutching his sore foot. Was this one of those super strong experiments?

The white furred experiment got up, a low growl emerging from its throat. It held up its talon hands, three digits and a thumb tipped with a sharp edge that could rip through tissue easily. Its antennae were bent low across its head, quivering as its eyes narrowed into slits.

Alex backed away and then turned, running for the exit hatch screaming his head off. The experiment leaped on the crate which had been used to hit it moments ago and then lunged after him. Every bound it made took it the distance that Alex needed five or six steps to cross. It made one final lunge and slammed into Alex between his shoulder blades, knocking him down.

It leaned down, the rumbling growl chilling Alex to his core. Then it spoke...

"_Noko...Omasta...Nili._" What the hell was it saying? The translator in his suit didn't pick up on it at first, but soon a few words filtered in, and a gravelly voice growled to him as the experiment repeated its phrase.

"_No...like... you._"

Then it raised one talon hand back and swung down as Alex screamed.

Xxx

Turga burst into the cargo hold, several crew members attempting to hold her back. The entire ship was shaking as it began to enter the atmosphere of Unity. "Get _off_ me!" She shook them off and rushed to the crate containing her experiments. The lid was bouncing a bit on it, close to coming off.

Perhaps she had panicked over nothing? Turga slowly lifted the lid up and peeked inside...

And screamed as she backed away. "No! _No!_"

Inside, the shock absorbing material which she had packed the crate with was shredded into little flakes. And among it were a pair of bodies. One was missing the top half of its head, grey matter seeping out from the breach and mixing with blood on the floor of the crate while the other was missing its lower jaw, the tongue flopping uselessly; it also was missing one of its eyes, and Turga could guess that the damage within the skull was the cause of death.

Both capsules which were the dehydrated forms of her experiments were gone. Her entire 0-A series was gone just like that!

"Oh my god!" Turga slowly turned to see the horrified crew members. "Call security!"

Turga groaned. She'd be stuck all week trying to explain this, and even then she'd probably just be sent to prison anyways. Reaching down under her coat, she produced a plasma pistol. "As Dr Jookiba would say: Am hating to do this, but is necessary."

Xxx

Transport H-44 landed on Unity without any official incident. Over a half dozen crew members were missing, and there had been a disturbance during the landing by a Veniran passenger. But aside from that nothing had gone wrong, and the seven hundred eighty eight passengers disembarked for Unity. Most were returning from a trip or were travelling to find a job...either way it sucked to enter Salvation Center, which was the name of an industrial city in North Perdia.

Unity City at least had protection from the wilds, construction to repair damaged structures, and a present if not corrupt police force which often killed or arrested regardless of innocence or guilt. Salvation Center was only safe in isolated areas close to the living quarters of its aristocrats, who only enforced laws near their homes so that they could live in safety. Outside of that, there was hardly any official law enforcement for the city state.

Experiment 001-B became charmed by the sight of snow from the moment when a bit of it first blew into the cargo hold while it was being emptied. He was hiding in the upper workings of the room, perched on a beam while grasping the sphere which contained 001-A. He did not know why he had saved the orb, but had been drawn to it after killing the human who had attacked him. He cradled the sphere as he silently crawled down the wall of the cargo bay and darted out into the open...where he practically blended in with the falling flakes of white.

He gasped and held out one arm, feeling the snow melt upon touching his paw-which had reverted from looking like a bird's lethal talon to a soft teddy bear's hand. He tilted his head in curiosity and then glanced at the automated robots that had been tasked with unloading the cargo hold. They all hovered and had a simple set of arms to manipulate objects with. A red eye was on their bucket shaped head to act as a visual scanner of sorts. One took notice of him. **"Warning, unauthorized alien specimen detected. Initiating pest control procedures."**

Something in 001-B's mind clicked as he listened. The words sounded like gibberish except for the last four. The experiment let out a low growl as the robot began to close in on him. Its chest unfolded, and a weak energy cannon of sorts good for vaporizing vermin and small objects or possibly stunning humans extended out. It fired, but 001'B held up his free hand, palm out and talons spread. The laser struck 001-B...but then became a gleaming sphere of red light that slowly shrunk into nothing. A glow travelled up 001-B's arm and spread through his body as the heat and light energy from the direct energy burst was converted into power for his whole body.

"..._Dewo_ _cova._" My turn.

The cannon on the robot's chest began to charge up again, but 001-B lunged at the drone. The sphere containing 001-A fell into the snow as the experiment tackled the robot out of the air. Electricity sparked off of them both as 001-B dug his talons deep into the robot...absorbing more power from it. Once it went limp, the experiment slowly stood up and then began to absorb a different kind of energy from the robot: heat energy from its dying core and thrusters. Once those were spent frost began to form on metal at an alarming pace.

Content, 001-B looked at the other robots, which had all backed away upon confirming that he was too great of a threat. He cackled as they shot away to find reinforcements, and then went to go retrieve 001-A's sphere.

But it was gone.

001-B looked around frantically for the sphere. "Noko! Noko! Ibuk ball! Ibuk Sesava!" No! No! Where's the ball? Where's sister?

"I'm right here you silly fool," An exasperated voice said before 001-B stumbled. The ground seemed to rise out from under him as a form stood up out of the snow. It was another experiment like him, with white fur. Its eyes were blue and more rounded than 001-B's. Its figure also had more curved to it to show that it was female. It had antennae like his, but they nearly reached her waist. Her chest was bare, but her thick fur preserved her decency and kept her warm at once.

"And I see that _maneeme_ forgot to finish loading a complete translation of galactic basic to you," She cooed while rubbing his head with one paw. "Don't worry, _Sesova Dewo_. I'll get you all fixed up."

001-B purred and rubbed his head against his sister's hand. Then he saw the snow which had fallen off of his sister and onto him. "What this?"

"That's snow," 001-A explained.

"Looks like coat," 001-B held some in his hand, and was hardly able to see the flakes even before they had melted in his fur.

"Yes...just like our coats...yours more so than mine," 001-A nodded, "Tell me my brother...Maneeme already named me...but did she name you?"

001-B flinched and looked down, shaking his head. "Noko. Noko name." He looked at her. "...what yours?"

"Our ever intelligent mother decided to call me...Whitney," 001-A sighed, obviously disliking the name. "I don't know why, but I hate that name. It makes me feel so...old." She looked at her brother. "But I have a name for you, brother...you are as white as the snow...so that is your name." She rubbed his head again. "Your name is White...and mine shall be Wit."

"White? Wit?" The newly named White tilted his head curiously.

"It's a lot better than Whitney," Wit nodded. "Now come on White...I know for a fact that mother didn't have a chance to finish uploading our primary programming yet. And I don't intend to wait around for her to find us. The moment she does you and I shall spend the rest of our lives as her enslaved mercenaries."

"Noko slaves!" White declared furiously, shaking one fist to the air.

"Truer words have never been spoken more fluently," Wit took White's hand. "She did upload your program to protect and follow me, did she not?"

White nodded. "Sica! White stay with Wit!"

"Good," Wit nuzzled the side of her brother's face, causing him to purr softly as he grinned like a kid in a candy store. "Now...do you have any idea where we are?" She looked around. "Damn it she didn't upload any local data either...If we go without any form of navigation reference we could wind up breaking some cultural norm and being imprisoned...do we even know the dominant species on this planet?"

"Hey you rats! Get out of here! This area is off limits!" Both experiments turned to see a human in a white coat with a hood and goggles rushing towards them. A rifle was hanging over one shoulder, held in place by a strap. "You heard me, get!" He levelled the rifle at them.

White growled softly, but Wit took his hand. "Not now White, we don't need this trouble!" She led him away.

"That's right, run! GET OUT!" The guard barked after them.

_Thudthudthudthudthud!_ Projectiles slammed into the ground by their feet, causing Wit to jump in fright. The guard laughed at the effect his warning shots had made on the two. Wit was the smarter of the two, the leader...but she was not indestructible like White was, so just one shot from those could easily end her. The younger experiment snarled over his shoulder, his antennae beginning to stick up more as he prepared to take the fight back to the guard. But Wit tugged him along, and then they reached the fence bordering the landing field.

"White!" She pointed urgently at a sign on the fence that warned that the wires were electrified and could easily cause death. "We need to get through here!"

White nodded, knowing what to do as he felt information flow into his mind. It showed him the details of the fence, the high voltage that would shock normal beings to death...

But when he reached out and grasped the wires, his fur began to stick out. Aside from this he did not react whatsoever as electricity flowed into his body. With a growl, he took that electric energy and used it as fuel for his body to rip through the metal wiring. Once he had made a big enough hole he ushered Wit through, careful not to let her get shocked.

The guard had seen what White was doing and sounded the alarm by shouting into his radio. "Run Way 3 we have stowaways from Heavy-44 attempting to escape perimeter!" Of course, now that they had damaged spaceport property they were technically criminals. So instead of chasing them of as he originally planned, the man intended to impress his superiors by catching a pair of 'trog stowaways'. Wit shut her eyes as she slid down into a ditch on the other side of the fence and saw the guard's thoughts.

He intended to do just as she had suspected, but he considered embellishing the story a bit by accusing them of being alien terrorists. He had seen similar situations, though at those times a guard accused an off worlder of sneaking a gun through the security check points-one which the guard himself had placed. Then at another time a Vulpimancer had been 'discovered' as a carrier of a deadly contagious disease...which had really just been a cold; regardless, the alien had been carted off to jail for weeks until his release had been negotiated...meaning bribery.

This man was scum, and so were a number of guards here...and a number of the 'homo sapiens' and other beings who inhabited this rock called Unity. Wit had glimpsed all of this from a brief look into the man's mind. That was one of her functions: telepathic acquisition of information. The other was to relay information to her fellow experiments like White. However instead of a ten person elite squad, she had just one makeshift body guard with only a third of the intellect he was supposed to possess.

Luckily that third contained his combat training. White snatched her up and leaped out of the hole. They landed on a badly maintained road that was covered in ice. At first White slipped, but then began to exert heat energy from his feet so that the ice melted easily under him until he touched solid ground.

If anybody was wondering, that was part of White's function: energy manipulation. It was not just electricity and heat, but kinetic force, magnetic energy, light energy...all of it. He was one of nine who were supposed to act as Wit's subordinates on missions, connected to her through the psychic link she now used to update White with brief orders to help them escape. The guard fired through the hole, expertly ducking through it without stopping or slowing down and sliding down into the ditch before climbing up and running cautiously across the now bare road. White had not only melted the ice, but evaporated the water which it had become.

Through his radio, the man could hear other security guards-all of them from the select few members of law enforcement who were contracted by the elite class of Salvation Center to guard the space port rushing to the area he had specified. They would see the trail all too clearly and follow behind, but until then he had to keep his eyes on the perpetrators. They were just a couple trogs, and the experimental population had agreed that any of their kind outside of their little 'island paradise' would be out of their jurisdiction. Perhaps these two meant to get off there, or they were looking to cause trouble...

Either way they'd make his promotion.

The man stumbled through a narrow alley clogged with inches of snow and mush, nearly slipping in a puddle which had not yet frozen. He pressed on even as he felt liquid seep into his ratty boots, feeling a chill shoot up his spine as his toes curled and wiggled in response. He ducked through the hole and then calmly held his rifle up. "Come out little Troggies..."

He was in an empty lot. There were fences and buildings surrounding the square strip of snow covered soil, and the street bordered on the fourth side. There was no possible place where the trogs could have hidden. They both may have had some good camouflage thanks to their fur, but they were too big to hide under a few inches of snow.

"White, dewo sesova?"

The man stiffened and slowly looked up while clearing the lenses of the goggles he wore under his hood. The two experiments were floating overhead, the blue eyed female holding her arms up and hands supinated so their palms were flat and facing upwards. She had a grin on her face. The male's paws had become razor sharp talons which curved and flexed impatiently as he glared down at the stunned human.

"Ocido." Kill.

The dark eyed male dropped down, and sliced at the man in an uppercut. The talons sliced through the man's rifle, spilling cartridges everywhere as the magazine shattered to pieces. The guard stumbled back, desperately grabbing for the pistol resting in his belt. He fired, but the Experiment slid out of the way as if propelled by rockets. He was sliding along the ground despite there being no ice under the ground.

This was a trait shared by all ten of Turga Huntling's experiments: the ability to reduce their own friction at will at certain parts of their bodies. In White's case he was using it on the soles of his feet and converting much of the excess energy he had consumed into kinetic force so that his movement became more exaggerated and powerful. He stopped or slid precisely when he wanted to, moving in an erratic pattern which caused the guard to expend most of his ammo on trying to blast the experiment.

But then when he was down to his last bullet, the guard took careful aim...

BANG!

It would have burrowed into White's skull, but he held up one hand when he saw the barrel of the gun, the hole at the tip. He focused his power, reaching out in the split second it took for the bullet to reach him...

And then he absorbed all of the kinetic force from it, caught it between his fingers, and held the round up for the man to see. Stunned and horrified, the guard tried to reload his weapon. But Wit had leaped down. "I'll take that!" She snatched the gun away from him, but she had not even been standing close enough for her short stubby arms to grab it...

Well where there is smoke, there's fire.

Where there's telepathy, there's telekinesis. It was a strain for her to just grab the gun though, even if the guard hadn't been keeping a good grip on it then she would have struggled to carry it to her waiting paw. She exhaled, feeling some blood trickle from her nose. She wiped the liquid away and tossed the empty gun aside. "White, finish him!"

The man dashed like a bat out of hell for the hole that he had followed them through a minute ago. White shot after him and almost caught up...

Well he can stop one bullet if he sees it coming, but a burst of them catching him by surprise is another story. There were three more men with rifles waiting on the other side of the fence, and had seen their comrade running towards them with one rabid trog behind him. Not caring for his safety, and knowing only that when the experiment was done with him they'd be next the trio fired right through the fence. Their fire tore through the fleeing man and then the experiment behind him.

Wit let out a wail of despair as she felt White's pain through their link and saw his blood stain the snow. He collapsed, bleeding from the torso and left shoulder where two bullets had caught him before he could make himself impervious to them. The experiment let out a weak whine, his eyes fluttering and his antennae going limp. Wit rushed over to her brother and tried to haul him away. The three men stepped through the hole and examined the scene.

"Yowch," One chuckled. "We sure did a number on Chuck here."

"We didn't, they did." The second corrected him, pointing at the experiments. "Took his gun and shot him up before we arrived."

"It was awful!" The third crooned, feigning a swoon with one hand on his forehead. "I'm due to collapse just from the shock of it all!" He chuckled. "And ready to put some fuckin' lead in this one here." He gestured to Wit. "Gotta admit, the girl freaks look pretty cute. I might have her stuffed after this."

"Go for it then," All three rifles were aimed at Wit, who quivered as she held White close. "She won't be needing that pretty coat of fur where she's going."

The experiment shut her eyes and whispered soothing words into White's ear. They had only just gotten free; this was their first ten minutes of sweet freedom from Huntling and she wouldn't let it go to waste for some humans. She had so much to do...so much to begin...and she wouldn't stop here!

The air shimmered violently around her, the smell of ozone filling the air as she began to draw on White's energy reserves to fuel her own power. She felt blood pour out of both nostrils, trickling at first. She stood up and hissed at the guards. They fired immediately, but their bullets bounced off of a telekinetic dome Wit had erected around herself and her brother. With each impact she felt pain lance through her skull.

She coughed out some more fluid, and then thrust both hands forward. The ground was torn up in a straight line, forming a ditch of sorts which travelled towards the three men. It reached them in a second and a half. One man was almost out of the way...so only the right half of his body vanished. The other two were reduced to stains of red with some fabric left over on the ground. The bisected corpse fell, the remaining half of its vital organs and brain spilling out while the white of its rib cage stuck out in plain view.

Wit collapsed, ending up on top of White with her head resting over his beating heart. She gasped for breath and curled up against her larger but younger sibling. "White...please wake up sesova...we need to go."

He was still alive, but dying. And in her state she'd be lucky if her brains wasn't set to burst into a puddle of goo from focusing so much psionic energy into one attack. Huntling had always insisted she start out slow and work her way up...

She was a prototype after all, just a failure waiting to give results so that Huntling could create a better version within a month of showing her off to her first potential buyer of the 0-A series of experiments. She was not perfect like Jookiba's experiments. Jookiba actually cared enough to make sure that they would not have to simply be replaced by an identical copy...he made them each unique even if they had their own failures. They'd never be replaced...

Huntling would have a better version of her out next month.

But Wit had wanted to do so much now that she did not have to obey Huntling, their so called mother. She wanted...wanted...

_Crunch._

Somebody was stepping towards them, she had to move, get up...

She blacked out.

Xxx

End of chapter!

Perdia- Based off of the latin word for 'lost', meant to express how humanity felt that the massive amounts of refugees took away from the experience of being Earth's first colony.

Volia- Based off of the latin word for 'wishful', meant to express how people saw Volia as the real place they had been searching for where they could escape their dreary and miserable lives.

Noko Omasta Nili- Translates to 'I don't like you', but is in High Irken, an old dialect which is hard to translate even when compared to the modern dialect.

Sesava-Sister

Sesova-Brother

Ibuk-Where

Sica-Yes

Ocido-Kill


	2. Chapter 2: A Lucky Break?

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story

Oh, and when you see this: **&&&**, that means that a theme will be playing. If any of you have seen Darker Than BLACK, specifically the second season then you will remember the theme that often plays when Hei appears such as in the first episode of that season both in the beginning and at the very end. If any of you don't recognize it then simply go to Youtube and watch the first episode of season two...or hey, better yet watch the anime from episode one. It takes some getting used to but it's entertaining.

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Unity, being slightly larger than earth has 26 hours in each day instead of 24.

So noon is 1300 hours (13 pm), the equivalent of 1 pm on Earth. Midnight is 2600 hours (13 am), the equivalent of 2 am of the next day on Earth.

Xxx

Chapter Two: A Lucky Break?

**Unity, North Perdia, Salvation Center**

**Outskirts**

Wit was warm, dry, and covered by a rough yet warm blanket. She groaned as she felt the pain from her psychic attack kick back in, only for something cold to be set on her head. She gasped. "Ow-ow..." Se opened one eye and saw a shape kneeling in front of her. A pale face with a thin layer of facial hair and shaggy dark brown hair that looked like a bird's nest entered her view.

"You know, if you were like me, you'd have been dead before you finished wiping out those men." He said in a surprisingly neutral tone of voice. He set a bowl of steaming liquid that had chunks of vegetables in it in front of her. "Do you feel up for some soup? The taste is bland, but it fills you up."

Wit scanned the room that they were in. It was actually the inside of a storage crate, with the doors propped open enough to let light in. There was also a tarp overhead with another edge of sun light peeking in. It was probably an escape route in case anybody sealed the doors from the outside. There was a jug of water set next to a back pack and what looked like a food container. And next to her, sharing the blanket was her brother White.

"White...?"

"The other one is fine, his body regenerated from the wounds once I removed the bullets." The man said as he opened the doors a bit to show that he had set up a small fire outside and was using it to cook another bowl, presumably for more soup. "You Experiments are tough, but you two seem to be lacking in some skills."

He turned back to face her, and Wit could see him in full light now. He must have been in his early to mid twenties. He was neither too muscular nor round, more linear overall. His frame was badly hidden by a dark green sweater he wore which clung to his torso. He wore dark brown overalls, with the top half off and bunched at his waist while the bottom half was held up by a belt. What caught her attention was his eyes...they seemed so distant and did not wander at all like most humans' would. He would glance at the soup, or at White when he spoke with him...or he should have anyways. He focused on Wit with an intensity that was unnerving.

But then deep in the mountains of data given to her by Huntling, one word came to mind: Contractor, a human who is classified as a 'sub species' of meta human. This particular breed is unique in how every time they use their power they must make a 'payment' of sorts as if they really are fulfilling a contract. They also have a common characteristic of lacking emotion, acting only logically. Their lives are also represented by a series of 'false stars' which seem to follow them to whichever planet they travel to. Any effort to travel directly to the star of a Contractor has met with a puzzling disappearance of the star from any ship or probe sent near while a clear but distant visual is maintained from the planet itself.

Wit shook her head and reached for the soup. She did not even realize how starving she was until now. The Contractor had been honest in his description of the soup. She slurped down every last drop in the bowl within seconds, and licked the inside eagerly. It was like having a drink of cold water after working in the hot sun for hours; it might have not taste, but it was what you needed and felt so good to have. To Wit it may as well have been the nectar of heaven, or any other divine realm from any divine species.

'Who are you, Contractor?" Wit asked. "And why are we still alive?"

"...do you assume that it would have been 'logical' for me to kill you both?" The Contractor asked, already bringing in the second bowl as White began to stir.

"The fact that you didn't means that you had a reason to bring us here and feed us," Wit pointed out.

The Contractor examined her again, his cold and empty eyes scrutinizing every detail. She could actually see her reflection in his stormy gray orbs. "...I brought you here and helped you because my Contract demanded it."

"So helping others is your payment?"

The Contractor nodded. "I took what was left of the man who almost got out of the way of your attack and used his blood to fuel my own power. Whenever I collect or use blood, I have an overwhelming urge to help somebody whether it's just picking up a pencil for them, giving them some change..." He locked onto her again, "Or answering their questions to satisfy their curiosity."

She was not sure if she wanted to know what his gift was in that case. "In that case I'd like to ask some more questions."

"You should hurry," The Contractor advised. "Whenever I have to pay my contract, it's like I'm filling up a meter in my head. And that meter is two thirds of the way full. Once it is filled I'll stop answering and leave you two be."

Well that was a _helpful_ warning.

"What planet are we on?"

"The Colony of Unity," The Contractor answered without hesitation as he checked over White, obviously trying to speed his payment along faster. "On the continent of North Perdia, in the state of Salvation, and in the city of Salvation Center. You're in the outskirts, approximately seven miles from where you collapsed two hundred yards from the space port. Those guards assumed that you were spies from Jookiba Isle-and seeing as you'll ask, I'll answer: that is the current home of all Experiments in the known galaxy created by Dr Jumba Jookiba."

So they were on the world where Jookiba's freed experiments lived? That would sound exactly like a place Turga would choose to show off her two newest experiments in. Maybe she intended to have her and White fight a Jookiba experiment. Perhaps she had wanted them to go up against the infamous 626: Stitch. The image of that blue furred mutant triggered an aggravated response in Wit, but she knew that it was purely based off of programming Turga had managed to apply to her before her unintentional escape from her dehydrated form.

Either way, what Turga wanted no longer mattered.

White sniffed the air and found the bowl of soup. He sniffed it, and began to lap it up without a second thought. He was done in half the time it had taken Wit to finish her brief breakfast. "Mmm...good."

"Where can we find-"

"The meter's full," The Contractor replied, already slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "Take my advice and get out of this city. That's not a helpful warning, it's common sense. I'm only here because I have to be. You'll want to leave before the police find you. They already have region wide bulletins for two 'Trog Terrorists'." He set the jug of water next to them. "If I take this back, my contract will make me pay up again...it's weird that way."

He zipped up his overalls and slid a green base ball cap onto his head. "Well, see you both around...or not."

"Wait!" Wit protested. "...at least tell me your name, Contractor. I owe you a debt and I'd like to pay it back one day for both me and my brother." The Contractor was about to step out of the crate completely.

"...Nathaniel," The Contractor replied. "Nathaniel Grayson."

Oddly the surname sounded appropriate for him, and not just because of his eye colour. Nathaniel stepped out of the crate. "Do as I said; leave this city, or you will both be hunted down and killed. There will be a train passing through this yard in two hours to stop for fifteen minutes. If you sneak on that, you'll be taken out west enough to escape any bad press. But hurry up, there are other contractors in Salvation Center just waiting for a good bounty like yours," He looked back at her. "...and _that_ was some helpful advice."

He stepped out of view and was gone.

White glanced up, his ears twitching. He spoke in fluent High Irken, one of the dialects he had been programmed with. "_He sure did not want to stick around._"

"I don't blame him," Wit replied. "We have the news placing us in a bad light apparently."

"_The humans caught me off guard last time,_" White growled softly, resenting his earlier blunder which had led to him being shot. "_I won't let them get a shot in this time!_"

"No White," Wit said firmly. "We will relocate...and attempt to reach this 'Experiment Island' mentioned by the Contractor. However we'll need a map to find it first."

"_Why didn't you just read his mind for the knowledge?_" White inquired.

"I..I..." Wit had actually forgotten. She had not thought to use her telepathy to access Nathaniel Grayson's mind. "Damn it!" The frustrated experiment slammed her fist against the interior of the crate, only to pull back and grasp her wrist with a whimper. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid wall!" This time she kicked it...

In her defence she did leave some holes in it. But Doctor Huntling had specifically designed her to be more of a support fighter by using her psionic powers-which needed a lot of developing before being applicable in the battle field. Huntling had intended to give her a series of augments to speed up the process of training her before they met with her first potential buyer, but sadly those augments were probably on the other side of the city by now with the one person Wit did not want to meet. For now she was about as physically strong as a ten year old.

And did I mention that she bruises like a banana?

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She hopped around, clutching her foot. "White! Punch a hole in this wall!"

"Sica dewo sesava!" Yes my sister! With a groan, the metal gave way as White sliced his way through the wall of the crate easily. "Bealta?" Happy?

"Very much," Wit nodded as she rubbed her foot. "Now I can actually think. Damn that Huntling, she couldn't have given me a better physique when she created me?" She sat down. "Okay...we have to get out of this city, but from what I saw in those guards' minds the attitude towards experiments is rather hostile as a norm. And what is worse, we are accused of terrorism. He did mention that train...but two hours leaves too much time for something unpredictable to happen; we have to leave immediately and in a way that cannot be observed by public security. There is a chance that we could be discovered on the train, and our new infamy would follow us to the train's next stop."

"Disguise?" White offered.

"Maybe...but we'd need clothing," Wit nodded. "And we'd have to be careful in acquiring it so that we are not recognized in disguise later. I could create an illusion which would pass us off as humans...but that would be extremely difficult to maintain. Perhaps..." She snapper her fingers. "Yes! I don't need to maintain an illusion, I just need to make one long enough if one of us are seen! A few seconds of faking a human appearance, I can easily do! White, let us go and fetch our disguises!"

Xxx

"Okay...this late in the day it seems that the population of this city somehow has the urge to crowd around places of business," Wit sighed, "despite not even having any currency to spend."

There were a number of young humans and aliens ranging from children to the rare young adult in their early twenties grouped together on the side walk in front of several shops. They exchanged hushed words as they admired the contents within with wishful expressions. These were the majority of Salvation Center's population of the lower class, nearly half of which were aliens. A ghostly Ectonurite held out one arm, and tried to phase through the wall-

TSSSS!

It hissed in pain and pulled back, its single misplaced purple and black eye widening with pain. Then it narrowed in anger as muffled laughter came from inside of the shop which the ghost like alien had been trying to 'window shop' from. There was a form of shield around it which prevented anybody from so much as touching the building...

"But how?" Wit wondered aloud, perched on an unshielded building down the street from the upper class establishments. "Bio scanner converted into a force field to recognise non-human DNA?" She spotted another incident where a human child had stumbled while trying to get a good look at some cakes in a bakery window. He fell and hit his chin on the field, and was thrown back with a wail of pain. A few people checked on him, but most of them rushed back to the window or just walked away completely in misery.

"No...not a bio scanner...at least not one designed to hit non-humans," Wit observed. "Anti-Ghost capabilities too if it repelled that first one. So how..."

"Lookie-lookie!" White nudged his sister and pointed.

Wit focused in on the same bakery where a man in expensive clothes stepped out. He frowned upon seeing the mix of humans and aliens on the sidewalk-though they quickly scattered. He tapped a remote he had attached to the notched lapel of his dark blue business suit, and a vehicle hummed to life further down the street in a parking lot. It slowly lifted into the air and moved towards the shop, set itself down in front of the man, and then opened the driver's side door for him. The entire left side of the hover car opened up, the top half of that side lifting up while a small stair way slid out from the bottom. The man stepped inside, looking pleased as he carried a cake which he set in the passenger seat before he reached into the back seat and pulled out a dark black double tailed trench coat which he slid on to protect against the cold-which his fancy suit did with little success.

"That man passed through safely," Wit began to analyze the situation. "...perhaps he possesses a sort of device which grants him entry, or the bio scanner is very specifically designed to allow access to certain individuals."

"Coat!" White insisted. "Coat! In coat!"

"In the coat, eh...?" Wit shut her eyes and then used another of her psychic abilities: scrying. She used this to form a small spectral orb which was invisible to the human eye, and slipped it into the car just as the door closed. It slipped in through the man's trench coat and then the jacket beneath, and registered as a minor sense of warmth which he quickly disregarded. Wit searched through the coat's pockets and then checked the inner side...

And saw it: a small device built in a hidden pocket that had been cut into the coat and then sewn shut.

She dismissed the specter and then opened her eyes. "White. Get me that coat."

"Sica, Sesava." White let out a low growl and then was gone.

White leaped from the hotel roof to a shorter house and used his talons to dig in and scramble along the roof until he managed to pull himself onto the very edge at the top. Unlike the hotel, this roof was not flat, but angular. He then took a few steps back and then dashed forward, leaping into the air and carrying himself clear across the road. Wit used her power to mask him with an illusion momentarily, enough to make him appear as a flicker of an image in the corner of one's eyes. White landed on top of a condemned house, sliding down its angled roof a bit and breaking some tiles roof before digging his talons in and stopping his sliding motion. He then glanced over his shoulder at a water tower which was one of the few maintained structures in the outskirts besides the upper class businesses.

He jumped off and landed on one of the struts of the tower, his talons digging into the metal with thousands of pounds of force behind them. White began to pant a bit as he realized that he was starting to use up the last of the reserves of energy he had. But that car looked like a juicy target...

So he managed to climb up all the way with Wit watching him and again providing a weak illusion to help deter anybody from noticing him. By the time he reached the top of the tower-which now had some leaks in it Wit had developed another nose bleed and was wiping her nostrils with one of the blankets she had taken from the crate where Nathaniel Grayson had left them. White had managed to scale the tower within seconds, and now the car was beginning to turn just as it lifted higher into the air, the man inside ready to go home.

_Jump on, but don't attack until you are far from here. _Wit advised her brother, one hand on her head as a pounding headache developed. She lied down on her side and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. _But be quick once you act, and then do not let yourself be discovered near the crash...and I think you can keep the coat after you're done._

She knew that no matter what happened, that car was coming down one way or another. She might as well give White freedom to bring it down how he wishes.

The white furred experiment grinned evilly and leaped just as the car's main thrusters began to hum to life. He landed on the trunk, and dug in as the car shot away. The driver was startled by the sudden jolt caused by White's landing and looked around as White clambered onto the roof of the car, which was sailing away from the street where the man had made his purchase. He took a deep breath and kept going, not in the mood for any car troubles today when his oldest son had a birth day tonight-and if he didn't get the cake to him, the boy would throw such a tantrum.

The thought of having to deal with his spoiled brat of a son screaming and kicking at everything in sight distracted the man long enough that he didn't notice White until he smashed open the passenger side door and slid into the car in a single movement of kicking the glass in with his feet. Luckily it was safety glass which did not form sharp shards which cut into the skin when broken. The man raised one arm in front of his face on instinct, giving White the time he needed to place one hand on the dash board...and within moments the whole car interior went dark, and the engines died.

The man slowly lowered his arm as the car began to tilt down and looked at the white furred monstrosity before him...and wet himself as it reached for him.

Xxx

Wit saw car crash, followed by the explosion as the fuel cells ruptured and turned the heap into a raging inferno while a pillar of smoke climbed towards the sky overhead. But White had gotten out with the man in tow, though unconscious. The last thing they wanted was to add a charge of murder in case they really were captured by the police. The car had crashed into a factory which was luckily empty for the most part except for a skeleton crew left to work on overtime...

But it was a coal factory, so that would take time to contain and put out. For now White and Wit focused on their prize and removed the man's trench coat and blue business jacket. Wit took the latter, while White examined the former. He sniffed it and grimaced at the smell of urine, but put the coat on anyways. Suddenly the material shifted, constricting and shrinking until it was suddenly his size. He let out an 'ooh' as he examined it.

"A one design fits all article of clothing," Wit observed. "Within are a series of fibres which contract and relax as needed until the clothing perfectly fits the user. That coat must have been very relaxed and stretched for this man." She patted the aristocrat's beer belly and flabby arms. "Do you want it?"

White nodded. "Like it!"

"It's yours then," Wit nodded and folded the blue jacket under one arm. "I don't like this colour, but I'll take it for now until we have some more clothes." She placed one hand on the man's head. "But first, a little memory modification will-ngh." She groaned as she felt pain lance through her while she modified the man's recent memory to hide the fact that White had ever been there. "Too much...too soon...I need to rest after this White."

The younger experiment held his older sister and he led her away from the man once she was done. "Sister rest. Sister no use powers. Dangerous!"

Wit nodded. "Yes, very dangerous Sesova...very dangerous. Take me back to the crate where Grayson left us, and then got and fetch us both some clothing." She added some specific suggestions into her brother's mind so that he did not bring them baby clothes or dressed her in a mini skirt and tube top...which were actually available for children as young as ten for some disgusting reason now. Unity might claim to be different from Earth, but its corporations have just as much pull on the younger population as the ones on Earth.

White followed Wit as she walked on her own back down the alley which they had left the now robbed victim in, near his crashed car of course. Most would think he had simply crawled away from the crash before the vehicle exploded. It would be a terrible accident with a miraculous survival of the driver...who would escape without so much as a broken bone. But White's landing had been followed by some rolling which had dirtied and scraped the man some. This would be enough to temporarily satisfy most of those who came to the man's aid, if any did at all after how he had treated most of the people within the outskirts for years and years.

The two experiments returned to their temporary home where Wit lied down under the blankets. White gathered pieces of broken wood from the surrounding work yards and managed to use a fraction of the power absorbed from the car by converting it into heat energy and releasing it from his palm so that the wood all but burst into flame at his touch. Blowing on his hand lightly, White then nuzzled his sister gently. "Sesava sleep?"

"Sesava sleep," Wit nodded her agreement while handing him the blue coat. "Don't be gone long brother...I can hardly defend myself from anything in this condition."

"Be quick!" White said affirmatively to show that he had heard and understood her order. "Quick. Clothing!" He ran out of the crate on all fours, darting back into the maze of buildings and alleys which made up Salvation Center.

Xxx

When White returned later, he found that the crate was eerily silent. He did not hear Wit's breathing, the rustling of her blanket, which would drag noisily on the rusted metal within. He sniffed the air, and found something off...

With a growl, he dropped the packages of clothing which he had stolen from the store-as t turned out Wit had been right; the blue business jacket possessed a device which sent out a signal that allowed its wearer to pass through the shield unharmed. He moved low to the ground, almost on all fours and leaped into the air as he got close. He landed on the tarp set up over the hole in the makeshift roof and crashed down through the crate. He landed on his feet and snarled, his talons coming free and his coat flaring around him in a way that made him appear more intimidating.

"...So I was right, you would come in that way." A familiar voice greeted him. "After all...you experiments react harshly when one of your own are in danger."

A light flicked on, and Nathaniel Grayson stood before them. But his appearance had changed entirely. His messy and untended hair was now cut shorter and neater, his face cleanly shaven, and he wore clothes which while not expensive reflected a side of him that was not dirt poor. All black with a coat similar to White's newly acquired article of clothing, Nathaniel's look matched his gaze: dark and foreboding.

But then White noticed that his eyes were now gray...they were blue, a soft shade of blue close to gray but far enough to be identified.

Whoever this man was, he was not Nathaniel Grayson...

But he _was _crouched over Wit, who had a sort of apparatus attached to her neck and wrists which kept her hands pinned to her opposite shoulders. It also acted as a sort of psychic inhibitor...perhaps this contractor had faced other psychic experiments before. He also had a knife to Wit's head, positioned over one of her open and very frightened eyes.

"I know who you are, Experiment 001-B," The contractor said. "And Nathaniel was a fool not to hand you in when he had the chance. Come back to Doctor Huntling with me, or your sister will die."

Xxx

_Preview of Chapter Three: Bloody Days_

"_Haven't we endured enough of these freaks?" The leader of the rally shouted to the gathered crowd. "Already they dare to take more of our land for themselves! They took land on Earth, but then they decided that they want to come and ruin Unity now that they were finished running Earth into the ground!" He pointed out at the crowd, his arm slowly moving from left to right. "Who here has suffered because of these filthy freaks of nature?"_

_He was met by a roar of approval as men and women raised guns, blades, and more makeshift weapons._

"_We came here to escape from starvation and war! And what do we find? Our new planet being filled up by filthy aliens! Being colonized without our consent by experiments who are freaks among the aliens! Now we're starving and cold! Salvation ain't the only place that's a shit hole you know! Unity City is even worse! Now who do we hold responsible for this?"_

_He let out a casual strut as he paced back and forth across the stage, hands on his hips. He held up one and began to count off with his fingers. "The criminals? Hell no! They're a symptom, not the cause!" Many nodded their heads eagerly, awaiting the 'wise wisdom' of their leader. "The government? Partially! They tolerate too many of these trogs, these off worlders! This is a planet for men and women like you and me! But they're being intimidated into letting these filthy animals live with us! NOT THE GOVERNMENT!"_

"_Not the government!" The crowd chorused._

"_Do we blame ourselves for not acting sooner! Sure, why not? We didn't do nothin' about these godless freaks before and we should'a never let them on our planet." The man shrugged. "So yeah ,we share a bit of the flame here." He pulled out his gun and fired it into the air three times to silence the indignant outcries of fury from the mob. "BUT!" His voice silenced any others. "Let me tell you the ones we ought to blame..."_

_He grinned evilly. "The EXPERIMENTS!"_

_He stamped one foot. "The fucking experiments who are lounging on an island with hundreds of our own under their control! For all we know they could be slaves working to make those trogs' lives better! They look down on us enough already! I say it ends here!" He fired into the air again. "ARE. YOU. FUcKING WITH ME?"_

_Wit shut her eyes and exhaled as she lowered the binoculars. "This planet is so..."_

"_That man is from Freedom and Glory of Unity," The woman next to her said. "A bunch of extremists who prey on events like this to rile up a crowd...in this case they have half of Salvation Center down there." She shook her head. "...you didn't exactly help calm things down though. You have to get out of this city."_

"_How?" White tilted his head. "Roads blocked! Train no go!"_

"_Then it's time I give you a lesson," The woman brushed her purple hair back from her eyes, which appeared to be shut at all time, "In how to deal with and escape from packs of morons like this, and I've had to do that for decades."_

Xxx

End of chapter!

Bealta= Happy


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Days

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story

Oh, and when you see this: **&&&**, that means that a theme will be playing. If any of you have seen Darker Than BLACK, specifically the second season then you will remember the theme that often plays when Hei appears such as in the first episode of that season both in the beginning and at the very end. If any of you don't recognize it then simply go to Youtube and watch the first episode of season two...or hey, better yet watch the anime from episode one. It takes some getting used to but it's entertaining.

_Oh and I'd like to thank I Am The Night for her review. Her story, Mandy of the Night helped to inspire this story-as before I read it I only had half of the first chapter sitting in my lap top for months on end without being finished. I took a look at hers and used it to help produce an image of how I picture Unity. Now of course there were unavoidable differences, but after I was done I had something incredible to go on. So I spent a single day editing what I had and then finished the chapter which had left me frustrated and blocked for months._

_So do this: read Mandy of the Night, it's an amazing work and the reviews that it has collected are criminally low. It has forty chapters at the moment and I can promise that it will not disappoint you._

_Oh and to answer your question from your review, I did make up the High Irken language and based it off of Latin words which I then mixed and changed. Words such as maneeme are not mine however. I intend for White to use it in smaller amounts further into the story as he learns more English._

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Salvation Center is the primary source of metals in North Perdia. But it is also the home of the largest vein of coal on the whole continent. It has over two hundred factories dedicated to producing materials and assembling products. Steel mills, coal factories...

And only thirty four use child labour. Luckily none of those are the twenty eight factories dedicated to production of weapons and munitions.

Xxx

Chapter Three: Bloody Days

**Unity, North Perdia, Salvation Center**

**Outskirts**

After several moments, the Nathaniel lookalike spoke again. He sensed that White would not surrender of his own free will while his sister was in danger, so another course of action was necessary. Most would think it extreme, but the Contractor only thought with logic. Every possible plan was considered in the blink of an eye, and he decided while making a small cut below Wit's left eye. She let out a whine that caused her brother to bare his teeth, nearly foaming at the mouth now.

"Experiment 001-A," The Contractor's eyes did not look away from White's enraged glare. "Order your brother to surrender himself, or you will die."

Wit briefly considered doing so. Even without her psychic connection White would obey her every word without question. But was life worth living if she was just going to be sent back to Huntling so she could have her skull sliced open long enough to have a chip implanted into her brain? After that she would be under Huntling's complete control, and there would be no chance of escape after that. "White..."

Her brother hesitated, looking at her as if pleading with her not to hand them both over to this man. Was White even smart enough to register that most of the actions he made were only because of her? Or had Huntling made him into little more than a war hound waiting to pounce?

"...Ocido!" She blurted out. "Ocido citalo!" Kill quickly!

White didn't need to think twice about it; he snatched up the jug of water, which he had left open for Wit to get at easily and heaved it as if it weighted little more than a regular sized bottle. The water splashed on both the Contractor and Wit, startling the former enough and causing him to sputter and push his soggy hair out of his eyes. This gave White the chance to launch himself directly at the Contractor and slam into him, digging his talons into him.

With the man on his back, White reared back his free hand and prepared to rip his prey's throat out. But then he was struck in the back by something...water; water which felt more like solid ice...or marble. It staggered White, who threw himself to the side and burst out through the side of the crate. The Contractor rushed after him, moving nimbly and already prepared with another attack. As he dashed out through the hole which White had made he swung his left arm forward, and a stream of water shot out of the crate. White felt droplets fly off of his fur and coat until he was bone dry on the surface while he dodged this seemingly sentient globule of liquid.

"You can't keep running," The Contractor said, pausing in his attack when White was far enough away. "Even if you escape with your sister, Doctor Huntling will find you. I'm not the only one she's sent after you, I'm just the least extreme of them."

White snarled at him and said something in high Irken insinuating that the contractor's mother had slept with a mangy cat...or a pig, or whatever the translation resulted in. The Contractor did not react to it; and why should he anyways when he doesn't even care for his own mother? Instead he simply reached into his coat pocket and produced a can of Coca-Cola and opened it. He chugged the soft drink until nothing was left. Then with a belch he pulled a small plastic bag from the backpack on his back and slipped the can in. Judging from the sound it made, there were plenty more empty cans within.

"Could you just surrender? I'll have to burn enough calories as is," The Contractor sighed, having made his payment for using his hydrokinesis. "Unlike you experiments, I don't have an insane metabolism."

White's response was to spit out his tongue, and then examine the situation. The Contractor could manipulate water to such extent that it could fly faster than a bullet, and hit hard enough to actually hurt an experiment-which in itself is amazing. But why didn't he simply melt the snow around White and use that as a weapon, or to trap him?

The simple answer: solidified water, ice, was beyond his control. He could only manipulate it in its liquid state. Experiment 001-B began to analyze every detail of how his opponent fought. The water he manipulated seemed limited by where his hand was aiming if that was anything to go on; could it also have a sort of limited range on it too?

White chose to test this and rushed in, pretending to blindly charge the Contractor. What the human underestimated was White's initiative, something that even Wit herself overlooked in thinking that her brother needed her to think. When it came to fighting, White and his other eight very dead siblings who were to serve as Wit's muscle were perfect...or were meant to be. The Contractor's liquid weapon twisted and shot towards him, but he changed course at the last second and let it crash into the ground so that he could test the Contractor's reaction time and how long a command would take to reach the liquid.

The answer: the Contractor was fast and the water reacted even faster to his commands. White found himself nearly being hit in the head by the compressed water, but managed to leap to the left in time and began to lead the water away from the dark haired man who resembled Nathaniel Grayson. His brain, hardwired for calculating and storing data relevant to combat marked the distance which the water stopped following him at. The Contractor began to run after him, but stopped after moving ten feet before the water resumed its attack.

Thirty meters, about one hundred feet. That was nearly the whole area of the abandoned construction site which the crate had been left at. So now White knew how far this water could reach and how fast it could react and move...

Now to see how easily this Contractor could be broken in half.

White was chased by the improvised water weapon as soon as he came back into range and began to rush towards the manipulator. He glanced over his shoulder and adjusted his speed so that it slowly began to catch up to him. Then he leaped into the air while twisting. It closed in on him as he held out one hand...

It barely touched his hand before he froze it solid, taking so much heat that the water was cooled below 0 degrees and froze instantly. The Contractor realized that he had been fooled by White's tactic, and reached for something as White turned and close the distance between them.

He was bringing out a plastic bottle of water, twisting the cap off. The water already began to pour out on its own accord as he swung it up...only for a red liquid to strike the tip of the bottle and then solidify to encase the liquid within. White slid to a stop, thinking that there was another planned ambush and looked to where the liquid had come from.

The Contractor looked at the red bulge covering the opening of the bottle while White realized just what the material was and who had shot it...

The copper scent gave it all away.

"Brother," The Contractor whispered.

:**&&&**

Nathaniel Grayson stood at a hole which he had cut in the fence surrounding the construction yard. One hand was extended forward, his wrist cut and bleeding-the knife which was responsible hung from Nate's free hand. But the blood did not drip onto the snow, instead hovering in place around his wrist as the pattern it created grew more and more complex thanks to the continuously added blood from the wound. His hat was off, and his greasy, matted hair hung about him as he glared at his doppelganger.

"Those sodas are distracting you, Malcolm," He stated. "You need to stop using your ability so much."

The Contractor, Malcolm Grayson was already chugging another Coca-Cola. He slid the can into his on board recycling bag and stuffed it into his back pack. "You're one to talk Nathan; you were still feeling helpful enough to direct me here."

White rounded on Nathaniel. "Traitor! Melkremar!"

"Contract payment," Nathaniel replied without meeting White's gaze. "When he asked, I just had to answer...but then when he tried to poison me, the contract requiring me to help him became voided." He slowly withdrew a handgun from a holster n the back of his belt. "And thus I decided that helping you would be the logical course of action."

He looked to White. "Get your sister out of here, Experiment; my payment is already making me want to help you. This can be how I pay it, and I might actually do it with a sense of satisfaction for once."

White did not argue, more in favour of getting his sister away from this fight. He dove into the cave and found Wit still curled up on the floor of the crate. He grabbed the device binding her wrists and neck and quickly shorted it out. Wit gasped as she felt her powers return...

And she used another of her psychic abilities to phase through the now useless device, which clattered to the floor while she hugged White tightly. The larger experiment purred and hugged his sister. "White _aratam nili, Sesava._"

White love you, Sister.

"I love you too, White." Wit sniffed. "Come on now, we have to get out of here."

Gun shots rang out as Nathaniel and Malcolm exchanged shots. Malcolm was holding a machine pistol, and was pulling out a grenade with his other hand as he rushed to the right. Nathaniel had taken cover behind an abandoned transport truck, letting the thick metal cover take the abuse of nearly fifty bullets before diving out from cover and rushing towards Malcolm, who tapped the center of the flat circular grenade and threw it at Nathan like a Frisbee.

Nate swung his bleeding arm up, and more of the blood floating around it entrapped the grenade and then sent it flying off course as he flicked his wrist. The grenade exploded harmlessly in a flash of white light several dozen feet away. It was an Incinerator Grenade! That model was designed to do exactly as its name suggested: incinerate, and without causing any shrapnel to go flying. They were perfect for avoiding collateral damage, and the logical weapon for a contractor to use in an urban environment. The best part was that it could be adjusted to only affect organic matter such as humans, aliens, animals, plants, etc...or be adjusted to target the materials of buildings and ships.

When adjusted to do the latter, it was not uncommon to see it be used as a prank to leave somebody nude in the middle of public.

White scooped Wit up under one arm. "Sesava mutu!" Sister safe!

Then he leaped up through the hole in the roof of the crate and leaped off of it to land on the other side of the closest section of the fence ten feet away. They had a glimpse of Nathan and Malcolm now fighting at close range. Malcolm was collecting any water from snow which melted after her pressed the red hot barrel of his machine pistol onto the ground, while Nathan was using his blood as usual as a weapon which matched Malcolm's improvised aquatic weapon.

White started running and did not look back. Wit clung to her brother as he rushed back to the more occupied central streets and into speeding traffic. A car swerved to avoid the experiment, who leaped up and landed on its roof. He dug in with the talons on his feet, frightening the occupants of the taxi below and then waited until he saw a low enough roof before leaping off. Once he landed however, White slowly realized that running out into speeding traffic with dozens of beings who could now see him...

"There they are again!"

"The terrorists!"

"Get the trogs!"

"Call the police!"

Fortunately there were no police in this area of Salvation Center. White stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the crowd before he ran back to the back alleys of the city. He could hear many pounding foot falls of dozens of people chasing after him. Wit tugged lightly on his ear. "White! There's a wall ahead, run right towards it and don't stop even when you hit it!"

White was confused and concerned for this decision, but obeyed and dashed down an alley towards the brick layer. Wit shut her eyes and enveloped her brother's midsection in a hug as she focused on using her power...

And shifted both of them through the wall when White ran into it. He stumbled as they out the other side into the middle of a massive room with conveyor belts, cranes...

And stacks of bullets and missiles.

They were in a munitions factory! Luckily this one seemed to be automated, as there were only robots working at assembling bullets and large artillery shells. One turned towards them...

"INTRUDER!" It declared as all of the robots on the assembly line turned towards the two Experiments.

White tensed as he moved Wit behind him and prepared to defend her. But then the lead robot, a small and battered tin can of a machine with red eyes and a matching square on its chest, lunged forward and wrapped its arms around White's waist. "YOU SO FLUFFY!"

"What this? Let go!" White tried to pry the robot off as the other ones, all of them matching Irken SIR units began to hop around, wave their arms, make funny faces and wreck equipment all around them. White did his best to keep them away from his sister for several moments until Wit suddenly let out a howl and sent the SIRs flying with a telekinetic wave which staggered White. Blood dripped from her nose again, and Wit sat down against the wall they had just come through so she could rest.

"White...just stand guard," She said while hugging herself. "I need to sit down...just for a minute." She let out a humorless laugh. "My psychic powers aren't giving me as much of a headache as they did this morning. I think I might be getting the hang of them just a bit."

"Sesava rest," White nodded and stood on guard as the SIRs went to go and mess around with anything else in reach. They were smashing anything within reach now, scattering shells and bullets all over the floor. An entire missile rolled by as three SIRs balance on top of it. And oh god the high pitched laughter just would not-

"STOP!" A voice shouted from the upper story of the factory. "Your mistress commands you all to STOP IMMEDIATELY!" It was the voice of a woman with a bit of a southern accent to her voice.

All of the SIR units froze and took up their original positions, or began to fix what they had broken. Something lowered itself down from a catwalk overhead, and a pair of red eyes narrowed as they examined the two experiments before them. The figure turned out to be an Irken woman, who set herself on her feet and retracted her PAK legs. She set her hands on her hips and fixed both experiments with a glare. "You better have a good reason for breaking in. D'you know how hard it is to keep those SIRs from getting distracted and going haywire? I've lost a few hundred dollars from all this damage alone!"

White hissed at her. "Leave alone! Sesava sick!"

"Not sick White, just tired," Wit groaned in annoyance as she got up. "And at this rate I'll be lucky to get any rest at all today." She stood next to her brother. "We did not mean to intrude, Mistress Irken, we were fleeing from..." She couldn't tell this Irken that a Contractor might burst into this factory at any minute, could she? "A mob." Not much better.

"What were they all riled up for this time?" The Irken asked while raising on nonexistent eyebrow. "Lemme guess, they chase you just because you're experiments? Speakin' of...I don't recognize either of you...second generation experiments?"

"I'm not familiar with that title," Wit said hastily.

"It means I'm askin' if you're parents were experiments who did the nasty and had lil' experimental kids," The Irken rolled her ruby eyes.

"Oh...yes!" Wit nodded. "That's precisely it! My name is Whitney," God she hated that name. "And this is my brother White. We're albinos so we wouldn't really resemble our parents much at all."

"...alright then," The Irken sighed. "Jookiba Isle brings me good business to arm their Defence Force every year and resupply them with ammo and spare parts, so we can call it even that I don't bust the odd stray experiment for wandering in. What brings you two this far north anyhow? And you're nearly halfway across the planet from home at that."

"We...were sent to meet...a business associate," Wit lied. "He was supposed to land here, and we were all supposed to go back immediately; but then the guards accused us of being spies and terrorists. After that we just hid here."

"Well once again humanity royally messes up a day for me then," The Irken sighed. "Alright, I guess I'd better tell the Warden that I won't be needing the Hell Hounds to come down here and eat somebody."

Wit blinked. "Wait, so you're not the owner of this factory? And you have _Hell Hounds_ in here?"

"No I am not, and yes I do," The Irken nodded and led them along. "I'm the Number Two girl around here right behind the Warden, my boss. I supervise and maintain control over the SIRs she helped me reprogram. It was better than hiring a bunch of xenophobic schmucks, and more ethical than hiring children." She glanced over her shoulder at them as they came to an elevator at the back of the factory. "Oh, and the name's Tenn."

"I see...Mistress Tenn, we never knew that Jookiba Isle did business with you," Wit stated as the elevator took them up. "What is an Irken doing on Unity to begin with?" From what she had read from the minds of several people, Irkens were hated by both humans and aliens alike.

"Well most people don't know that I'm here," Tenn admitted sheepishly. "Just the Blood Hounds, the few other workers here, and the Warden; she gave me this job. She said that if I work hard she'll set me up for life. I just have to finish working out all the bugs in those SIR units and keep turning a profit until new years of the human year 2055. After that I can go anywhere I want to in the galaxy with a big ol' ship of my own, and nobody will be able to stop me."

Wit could respect Tenn's goal. "It's good to have autonomy in your life."

"That's what most other Irkens just don't get!" Tenn nodded as the elevator reached the top area of the factory. "They keep obeyin' a coupl'o tall twigs who left me to die on Meekroob! Hell, I'd be fertilizer right now if I didn't spill the beans to the Meekroobians about some juicy targets. Gotta give those squids credit, when they make a deal they honour it and don't even try to play around with words. After the war was over they didn't see much point in keepin' me and just let me catch a transport off planet."

"They sound kind," Wit admitted.

"Nah, they're just 'efficient'," Tenn air quoted. "But I say it was the best thing to ever happen to me. I just spent a few years havin' to tow the line on Meekroob, and their prisons are unbelievably awesome, let me tell yah. It was a real eye opener for me." They reached a door at the end of the corridor the elevator had come to, and Tenn knocked on it. "Boss! We got company from Isle Jookiba!"

"...enter," A woman within responded. "And hurry, the mob they brought with them saw them come in, and they're close to reaching the front entrance." As Tenn opened the door the woman continued. "I activated the kinetic locks, but if the police and local militia show up, we either run or we're sunk."

The office looked pleasant compared to the rest of the factory, which despite being clean and pristine was too...soulless. The rug was a deep shade of purple, and the rest of the room had a similar colour scheme of purple or black. Sitting behind a desk was a woman with long purple hair and amber eyes which glanced up from a data pad she was examining. She wore clothing that was not overly expensive or fancy, but colourful if only to show her preferred style. She wore a pair of black tights and a long sleeved purple sweater which reached her mid thighs, and a set of boots and gloves.

Standing next to her desk was a muscular, brown haired man with a beard and green eyes. He wore dark green cargo pants and a white muscle shirt with a black line up the front under a dark green military styled jacket. What caught Wit's eye was his left wrist, where a device of sorts was attached like a watch...a very odd looking watch with a green circle on it.

And on the other side of the desk was a dark haired, blue eyed man who while not being anywhere nearly as well built as the first, looked to be in shape. He wore a regular pair of sneakers, jeans, and a white t shirt with a red circle on the chest. He had a dark brown wind breaker slung over one shoulder, but Wit could clearly see a glimmering pistol of sorts hanging from a holster under his right arm.

"But before we go anywhere," The purple haired woman, clearly the Warden stood up. "Let's discuss the key holes in the story which these two just told you."

Wit tensed and inched over to stand behind White, who let out a warning growl as Tenn and the Warden's two body guards faced them. Tenn looked mad now, most likely at being lied to...but how did this Warden know? Well if Tenn took her word immediately and did not even look surprised or shocked, this mysterious knowledge must come often.

"Firstly, if Jookiba Isle was doing business with anybody besides me, I'd know." The Warden said, her eyes now seemingly shut as she walked around the desk. "And so far they only do business with me and the four or five dummy corporations I made which sell them video games, gardening supplies, fuel, and toys. That island is my main source of income, so I keep an eye on it to make sure nobody is shuffling in on my turf."

"Secondly," the Warden continued. "Jookiba Isle only has 732 Experiments on it, 603 of them the original First Generation Jookiba experiments. The other 129 are second generation experiments, none of which are albino or look anything like you." She shrugged. "What can I say? When you have access to census data, you try to make sure that you can keep these numbers memorized. And the Second Generation Experiments usually look like their parents, or a mix of their parents. Seeing as you look more like experiments such as 624, 625 and 626, it was easy to narrow down who could have been your parents...meaning none of the first generation experiments."

This Warden was...simply amazing! She kept track of demographic data from Jookiba Isle so easily?

"And thirdly...if you were at all at Jookiba Experiment of any kind, then you would have the ID chip implanted in the skull of every experiment Jookiba used originally to archive their performance data. And seeing as I didn't detect any, this leaves me to just ask one thing: what the hell are you and what are you doing in my factory, much less bringing a mob to my front door?" The woman crossed her arms and fixed them both with a glare. "Well?"

White was close to going on the offensive, but Wit suspected that these two body guards were more than enough to take him down. She couldn't let her brother get hurt for nothing. Wit reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder to signal him to stand down. White relaxed and moved back next to his sister.

"I'm waiting," The Warden's voice was so cold that Wit actually flinched.

"I...am Experiment 001-A...Whitney," She sighed. "And this is my brother, Experiment 001-B. We are...prototypes created by Doctor Turga Huntling of the Veniran Empire. I am the beginning of the 0-A series of experiments, meant for psychic warfare and combat support. White was created as an energy based combat model, one of nine different variants of combat experiment created to follow behind me. We're the only two left of the original ten...and this morning a transport landed at the local spaceport with us on board."

She began to explain everything that had happened using her own memory and what White remembered. Their escape from the air port, their meeting with the Contractors named Nathaniel and Malcolm Grayson...and their status as terrorists.

"Hmph!" The woman huffed. "Terrorists! Of course, all those fucking whiners are looking for any scapegoat they can get...I don't blame you for killing a few if you have to." She sat back down and gestured for her guards to step back. "But either way, now we have a mob about to burst into a munitions factory with guns and torches, looking for two wanted domestic terrorists. What am I to do but hand you over to them? Do I even have another option?"

She leaned forward over her desk a bit. "Why should I put myself and my workers at risk for you?"

Wit swallowed. "...you want to throw away to experiments designed to outperform Jookiba's experiments?"

"Being designed for something does not mean you are capable of accomplishing it," The Warden replied. "You can say that you are meant to save the world...but if the world does not want you, then how can you save it while it is against you?" As she spoke, Wit noticed her brush a hand over a picture resting on her desk. Wit momentarily projected her vision, and an invisible specter floated in front of the picture, allowing her to see a man with amber eyes behind a pair of glasses who wore a suit...and had his arm around an Irken woman.

Suddenly the dark haired man withdrew his gun from its holster and aimed at her. "She just summoned a specter!"

The woman stiffened, and Tenn gasped. Wit held up her hands. "I-I was only looking at that picture! I was curious, honest! It's an observation specter, that's all!"

"Bull shit," The bearded man grunted, raising his left arm across his chest and placing his right hand on the green circle. "I say we toss 'em to the crowd. We don't need this kind of trouble."

"Enough." The Warden made everybody freeze in place as she stood up. "...you, Whitney," She looked at Wit. "...you can summon specters to look through? Like..."

"Like a Contractor's Doll?" The dark haired man proposed.

"Or a portable security camera?" Tenn offered.

"Y-yes," Wit knew of the Dolls and how they worked with Contractors.

"...what else can you do?" The Warden leaned in an examined her. "I saw you phase through the wall into the factory...what else is there? Mind reading? Telekinesis?"

Wit nodded.

"Were you looking at my _thoughts?_" The Warden placed one hand on her shoulder and squeezed, causing Wit to cringe.

"N-No!" She shook her head.

"You'd better be telling me the truth," the Warden said coolly, seeming to relax as she leaned in and whispered. "I try to think that I'm not as cruel as I used to be, but I will not hesitate to turn you into a _fur coat_ if you read my mind. Understood?"

Wit nodded, near tears now as the woman gently stroked her head. "There...no harm, no foul." She patted her head gently. "Now...I think I can find a use for you," She nodded. "If you scratch my back, I'll get you to Jookiba Isle and help you settle in there. You'd be set for life and free from your creator. She can go ahead and make more experiments for all I care, I'm not the Galactic Police...but you two are here now, and I don't like to waste a potential resource."

Suddenly an alarm began to ring as the building shook. The Warden glanced at a screen on her desk. "Militia showed up with a tank just blew up the front door. Tenn, take off the controls on those SIRs and let them loose."

"B-but what about-"

"Consider your duty fulfilled," The woman cut her off. "After this I'll get you your ship and money, assuming we survive long enough."

"Yes ma'am," Tenn hesitantly pulled back her sleeve and whispered into a communicator device strapped to her wrist. "All SIRs, control release activated."

Xxx

Meanwhile downstairs a militia tank advanced through the now destroyed front gates of the factory, which had held back nearly a hundred vigilantes with makeshift weapons and guns. Several police were among them, but the platoon of militia members caused everybody to part and allow the soldiers in. They spread out, assault rifles raised cautiously. They had heard of the deadly capabilities of these two experiments, and would not take any chances with them...

"Hewwo!"

One man looked down and saw a SIR smiling up at him. The other soldiers paused and glanced over at their companion, nervously aiming their guns at the SIR.

"I'm a SIR!" It waved one arm.

"Uh...hi?" The man said nervously.

"Do you like me?" The SIR tilted its head...and then rotating it a full 360 degrees all the way around.

"I uh...yes?" The man hoped not to agitate the SIR, as he had heard that even a non-combat variant was prone to go wild and cause damage to anything...or anyone near it.

"Good!" It grinned. "Because I like you! Do you know why I like you?"

"Uh...no?"

"Because..." The cute grin became vicious and sharp. "You just look so damn **tasty!**" Then it lunged at the man and slammed him into a wall where it began to chomp on his head. He screamed as it began to pierce his helmet, and then skull. Other SIRs leaped out and began to tear into the other soldiers, who fired wildly. Three men on top of the tank fired down into the mayhem, but only hit a few SIRs and even one or two of their own soldiers.

One man looked down into the tank. "Back up! Get us out!"

The tank began to pull back, and accidently ran over one of the militia members. The poor man's upper body was crushed into pulp underneath the treads after he fell partially in front of the behemoth. The other soldiers tried to flee, but most were dragged back into the factory and torn apart by the army of SIR units. The people outside panicked and began to fire at everything that moved once the tank had backed out. They hit more SIRs since the robots were preoccupied with the soldiers, and the tank's main gun blew away nearly a dozen of the robots.

Slowly the mob advanced into the factory, blasting away more SIR units as they went. Most of the soldiers were dead by the time they reached them, but several more died as they were trampled by a now bloodthirsty crowd eager to get their hands on the Trogs, who they blamed for these deaths in their heads.

Xxx

Upstairs, the Warden and her employees had led the experiments through the upper floor of the factory to another elevator. The Warden tapped the button to call the elevator up, but nothing happened. "...Ben? You did fix this elevator, right?" She looked at the bearded man, who nodded.

"All the fighting down there must have hit the main generator at some point," He sighed. "That's what you get when you drive a tank into a crowded place full of killer robots."

"It'll get even worse if they get past the loading area and right to the munition assembly area," The Warden reminded him as he fiddled with his watch. "If there's one explosion near the munitions, this whole factory will go up."

"I know boss," A green glow came from the man's watch. "I'll handle it."

He slammed his hand down onto the watch, and then a green flash consumed him and blinded the rest of the group. When they opened their eyes, the man had been replaced by a large black and green creature...

Wit gasped. "A Galvanic Mecomorph!"

"_Smart girl,_" The creature said, sounding like the man it had been moments ago though as if he was speaking through a radio or a walkie talkie. "_Now stand back._" The Mecomorph became a liquid like substance which dove through the crack between the elevator doors...and moments later the doors opened to reveal the elevator interior, which was now black with green lines similar to the mecomorph's skin. It had taken control of the elevator and forced it to ascend!

"Good job Mr Tennison, you just saved your job," The Warden said before the rest of the group entered the elevator. "Basement One, please." The Elevator closed and began its descent.

"_I also have control of the security cameras,_" Ben Tennison said. "_Those morons are about sixty seconds from blowing this place sky high. But what's worse...a few wandered into the basement and are gawking at your car, ma'am._"

The Warden growled. "If they touch it, they're dead."

The elevator doors opened to reveal a garage of sorts. Within it rested a sleek looking black hover car with purple tinted windows. Three men and two women were admiring it, all of them wielding weapons. Two were militia soldiers, the others just members of the mob outside. They glanced up as the doors opened, and saw the Warden draw a pistol from a holster on her right thigh, which had been hidden by her sweater.

She and the dark haired man opened fire. Her gun fired regular bullets while his fired globules of green energy. They each took down one of the intruders, but the militia soldier to be spared managed to tug two of the vigilantes down behind the car with him before he stood up and fired back with his rifle. But Tenn had already stepped up and formed an energy shield using her PAK legs. The man kept on firing until his gun was empty. He searched for another ammunition clip as Tenn lowered the shield, and the soldier's two companions got up. One had a hatchet while the other had a rusty looking shotgun.

"The Warden's car is off limits!" Tenn snapped before firing lasers from the tips of her PAK legs and blowing the two civilians into red mist which stained the wall behind them. The soldier scrambled for the door which they had used to enter the garage from, and just barely managed to get into cover when the dark haired man fired his energy pistol at him again.

"We have less time than I thought," The Warden strolled towards her car and opened the driver's side door. "Ben, take control, you're a better driver. Everybody else get in."

The soldier stuck out from cover and fired a burst, forcing the Warden to duck behind the door of her car and tap something on the dash board. Suddenly the bullets bounced off of a purple energy shield which appeared around the car. Oddly Ben, in his Mecomorph form and the dark haired body guard were still able to get near it along with Tenn and the two experiments, but the bullets bounced off completely.

"They're in here!" The soldier shouted while tossing a disc into the room...

"Incineration Grenade!" Wit shouted, knowing that shielding was not much against the concentrated power of one of those. White knew this too and caught it in mid air while moving away. He tossed it right back to where it came from just as more soldiers appeared, and the resulting explosion took out most of that wall and as many as five soldiers. The rest behind the now nonexistent wall were so stunned that by the time they raised their guns to fire White had retreated into the car as Ben took control of it by covering it in his new body. The now green energy shield deflected more bullets as Ben used the car's built in control to open the garage door.

The car shot out of the garage, up a ramp and into the air. Behind it, inside the factory, people were fighting off more SIR units. By now the crowd had been thinned out to perhaps twenty or thirty people, most having retreated or been killed. One man pulled a pin out of a grenade and tried to toss it towards a cluster of SIRs on the far side of the room, but another robot leaped on his arm and literally bit through it, causing the screaming man's dismembered limb to fall with the grenade still in its grasp.

It was right next to a set of artillery shells, which were close to pretty much every other crate stored in the assembly area...

In his defence, the man who had armed the grenade had known that all of the explosive material was stored on his side of the factory, and had intended to have the grenade explode far from it.

The chain reaction following the initial explosion levelled most of the buildings around it within several miles, having the equal power of five kilotons of TNT. Luckily with all of the gun shots and news of the SIR units-along with all of this taking place inside a munitions factory, most of the people in the area had wisely evacuated-even an idiot who was not in the middle of blindly chasing a pair of terrorists. If Salvation Center had any real law enforcement outside of the area around the aristocrat residences and upper class businesses then this incident could have easily been avoided without the wild mobs storming into a factory filled with highly explosive materials.

Luckily a number of buildings were very durable, so the nearby factories did not end up spreading the explosion even further than normal. In total, over 400 people out of Salvation City's near 40 000 lost their lives to the explosion.

Xxx

The area of the outskirts which had been levelled by the explosion was a wasteland now. Fires were being put out as fire units from nearby towns were dispatched after some money changed pockets. People gathered at the barricades constructed to keep them away from the 'dead zone' of Salvation Center, set up by the local militia which had sent in larger amounts of troops to keep the situation contained...

But there weren't just people gathering by the barricades. By midnight White and Wit had a good view of them from a roof top where the Warden had set her car down. Her three employees: Ben Tennison, Irken Tenn and Daniel Fenton were sitting around an unfolded table, playing cards while the Warden stood with the experiments by the edge. They were ten stories up and on the far side of the city from where the factory had been.

"Sorry about your factory, Warden." Wit apologized.

"Don't apologize, that place was a temporary base anyways," The Warden grunted. "...and my name isn't 'warden'; that's just my job title. My name is Gazlene Membrane."

That struck a chord in Wit. "Wait...Membrane as in-"

"Professor Membrane, the most brilliant scientist of the early twenty first century? Yes." Gaz nodded. "Or Dib Membrane, the first President of Earth itself? The one who loaned this planet to the refugees and experiments? Good connecting." She held up a can of soda which she had taken from her car and opened it. "Professor Membrane was my father, and President Membrane was my idiot brother who almost got his face shot off after he lost for re-election. People hated him for giving Unity over as a refugee world. It's the reason why this place is independent of Earth now except for that new city over on Glory."

She took a sip of her soda. "...oh lookie...they really showed up."

"Who?"

"See those torches over there?" She pointed to a collection of lights in the dark area of Salvation Center where power had been lost because of the explosion. "Fenton! Binoculars!"

Danny walked over and handed them to her. "I never thought we'd really see a big rally like that down there...want me to go handle the ring leader?"

"Only after the rally is over," Gaz nodded. "Out of sight where nobody can find him later."

"Yes ma'am," Danny ducked down through the stairwell and vanished into the building.

"What is going on down there?" Wit asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Gaz handed her the binoculars.

Xxx

"Haven't we endured enough of these freaks?" The leader of the rally shouted to the gathered crowd. "Already they dare to take more of our land for themselves! They took land on Earth, but then they decided that they want to come and ruin Unity now that they were finished running Earth into the ground!" He pointed out at the crowd, his arm slowly moving from left to right. "Who here has suffered because of these filthy freaks of nature?"

He was met by a roar of approval as men and women raised guns, blades, and more makeshift weapons.

"We came here to escape from starvation and war! And what do we find? Our new planet being filled up by filthy aliens! Being colonized without our consent by experiments who are freaks among the aliens! Now we're starving and cold! Salvation ain't the only place that's a shit hole you know! Unity City is even worse! Now who do we hold responsible for this?"

He let out a casual strut as he paced back and forth across the stage, hands on his hips. He held up one and began to count off with his fingers. "The criminals? Hell no! They're a symptom, not the cause!" Many nodded their heads eagerly, awaiting the 'wise wisdom' of their leader. "The government? Partially! They tolerate too many of these trogs, these off worlders! This is a planet for men and women like you and me! But they're being intimidated into letting these filthy animals live with us! NOT THE GOVERNMENT!"

"Not the government!" The crowd chorused.

"Do we blame ourselves for not acting sooner! Sure, why not? We didn't do nothin' about these godless freaks before and we should'a never let them on our planet." The man shrugged. "So yeah, we share a bit of the blame here." He pulled out his gun and fired it into the air three times to silence the indignant outcries of fury from the mob. "BUT!" His voice silenced any others. "Let me tell you the ones we ought to blame..."

He grinned evilly. "The EXPERIMENTS!"

He stamped one foot. "The fucking experiments who are lounging on an island with hundreds of our own under their control! For all we know they could be slaves working to make those trogs' lives better! They look down on us enough already! I say it ends here!" He fired into the air again. "ARE. YOU. FUCKING WITH ME OR NOT!"

Xxx

Wit shut her eyes and exhaled as she lowered the binoculars. "This planet is so..."

"That man is from Freedom and Glory of Unity," Gazlene informed her. "A bunch of extremists who prey on events like this to rile up a crowd...in this case they have half of Salvation Center down there." She shook her head. "...you didn't exactly help calm things down though. You have to get out of this city."

"How?" White tilted his head. "Roads blocked! Train no go!"

"Then it's time I give you a lesson," Gaz brushed her purple hair back from her eyes, which appeared to be shut at all time from what Wit had seen, "In how to deal with and escape from packs of morons like this, and I've had to do that for decades."

"We can already fight," Wit said. "It's just escaping from here that's the problem-"

"Correction," Gaz held up one hand to silence her. "White knows how to fight, and you can only fight with your powers...I'll have to teach you not to rely on psychic power so much. And your brother could use an English lesson."

"...why would you help us at all?" Wit asked. "Your factory got blown up because of us."

"...maybe I just pity you," Gaz shrugged. "Maybe I do it to spite people like the FGU, maybe I do it so that I can get better business from Jookiba Isle. Maybe instead I should question why two experiments just happen to walk into my factory when they could have entered any other one and been chased out or arrested." Her eyes opened, and pierced Wit's very soul. "Or maybe I don't need to explain my kindness, and you should just be thankful that I've offered it after so little time."

Wit swallowed, and nodded. "Th-thank you..."

"Ben!" Gaz looked to Ben and Tenn. "We're transferring to my safe house. Leaving Salvation Center will be a no go for the next month, but I think it'll be safer if we get these two out within the next few days. I'll need that training simulator working when we get there."

Ben nodded. "Yes ma'am." He held up his odd watch, the source of his shape shifting power apparently. "I'll need Upgrade to fix that damn thing again."

Wit made a note in her mind to question the odd nature of Gaz's bodyguards.

For now, it seemed that she had been conscripted to be trained by the mysterious sister of Earth's First President.

Xxx

Meanwhile, miles away from their location Nathaniel Grayson was sitting in a now abandoned house. The occupants had fled before the explosion and had yet to return. The blast had literally fallen short by only fifty feet, leaving the house right at the edge of the wasteland. He had taken this opportunity to get in and treat his wounds. He had already made his payment by helping people who had fled earlier, now he had to worry about himself.

He had known that Malcolm was in Salvation Center, and that he had been paid to work with some Veniran Scientist...but Turga Huntling? She was not wanted in the Veniran Empire for the theft of some other scientist's work...and illegal genetic experiments.

He sighed. "Mal..." He almost sounded sad. "...what have you gotten yourself into, little brother?"

Xxx

_Preview of Chapter Four: Training, The Phantom_

"_She's your target," Danny informed the two experiments._

"_What makes this human so special?" Wit asked as she spied on the manor through the scope of the rifle Danny had given her. Within she could see multiple humans and aliens lined up as the woman known as Joanna Foster came out of her bed room with her robe dragging behind her. She barked an order which was surprisingly muted despite the window being open..._

"_The windows are covered by shields," Wit realized. "Ones capable of blocking out sound too."_

_Danny nodded. "Before you two showed up, Gaz was considering having me take the job to whack this bitch. It was from the family of one of those people in her home...take a good look at the house and listen to the following." He guided Wit in looking over the doors, the garage, the roof and the garden of the manor. "Out of the fifty three workers in that home, only fifteen are paid. And whenever there is a social gathering of any kind, only those fifteen are let out to serve guests. Whenever Foster is gone, those fifteen are in charge of making sure the rest of the servants do their jobs and don't try to leave."_

_He let go of the barrel. "Identify those fifteen for me."_

"_It's...the ones who aren't wearing those oddly short black and white outfits," Wit realized after having looked around the house again. "They're wearing more expensive clothes and dresses...the rest are dressed like..."_

"_French maids," Danny nodded. "And do you notice that none of the buildings close to there provide a view through the windows? All of the ones on the ground and second floors have reflective glass, and the ones on the third floor are there so Joanna can have a good view. But from that high up it would be hard for anybody in the streets to see you trying to scream for help, especially when your voice is muted from those shields."_

"_...slaves?" Wit gasped, realizing what Danny was hinting at._

_Danny nodded. "Slaves."_

Xxx

End of chapter!

Now...Gaz being in that factory and offering to help these two was not a coincidence. As for why she seems so young despite this being more than thirty years in the future...you'll find out later! Just you wait and see what happens next time on Unity!


	4. Chapter 4: Training, Phantom

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story

Oh, and when you see this: **&&&**, that means that a theme will be playing. If any of you have seen Darker Than BLACK, specifically the second season then you will remember the theme that often plays when Hei appears such as in the first episode of that season both in the beginning and at the very end. If any of you don't recognize it then simply go to Youtube and watch the first episode of season two...or hey, better yet watch the anime from episode one. It takes some getting used to but it's entertaining.

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Its most prominent family is the Foster family, which is by far the wealthiest human family in existence. It headed the colonization of Unity, and arranged for the act of independence from Earth after President Dib Membrane lost his re-election campaign. The youngest member of the family is Joanna Foster, age 24, who is supposedly diagnosed with bipolar disorder which she has refused to treat with any medication recommended by psychiatrists on the grounds that she believes they only turn her into 'a borderline zombie without a soul'.

Joanna was given an estate in North Perdia in the isolated Salvation Center, along with fifteen professional fighters who act as her servants...and after the events which occurred on the 17th of January, 2052 CE, it was revealed that she had been using these 'servants' to acquire locals to work in her manor by force. With her manor armed with multiple security systems both inside and out, she was easily able to make sure that nobody realized where these people had gone for months at a time...

Luckily she had not yet progressed to the point of killing anybody by the time the bounty on her head had been answered by Gaz Membrane and her company.

Xxx

**Unity, North Perdia, Salvation Center**

**Safe House of Gaz Membrane**

"I don't prefer to use guns," Ben Tennyson said as he set a case on the table which occupied the center of the living room. "The Omnitrix makes them obsolete in comparison, but Gaz insists that we all train in case we can't rely on our abilities. So I keep training with them once a month to keep up with Danny and Tenn."

The Safe House was located in the heart of Salvation Center among the taller office and apartment buildings. It was built into the basement of a condemned building-it was only condemned on Gaz's order after a regular bribe was given to see it done. It had all of the luxuries of any house, and even an elevator which led to the near top where Gaz had some of her more...juicy additions: an armoury, a small hangar with two air ships, a small hospital, a computer core with enough power to help her continue her businesses from the hideout, and a 'gunnery deck' controlling a dozen currently hidden anti-aircraft turrets on the roof.

The hideout in the basement was made up of a living room, a dozen bedrooms, half a dozen bathrooms, a kitchen, pantry, and a dozen office rooms. It had over four levels to it, all of them underground. The walls and floors were cold and hard, the rugs and pictures doing little to relieve the chilling sensation the interior gave out. The beds were comfy, and the foot was hot; perhaps this was the only reason why White had not gone wild yet to find sun light and fresh air.

"Most militaries use energy based weaponry these days, automatically assuming that it would make them more superior to traditional munitions." Ben continued. "Guns can't save you if they run out of ammo or break, they're just one method of fighting. Your powers are another method, as are your fists, feet, teeth. Everything you have that can do the slightest bit of damage is one way you have to defend yourself."

He lifted several pieces out of the case. "These different methods also can make your missions easier or harder. For example, you'll be killing somebody who is in a fortified area; this makes approaching them up close impractical. This particular area is also warded against magical or psionic attacks thanks to the multiple disruptors built into the perimeter."

"So we'll be using a rifle to kill this target then?" Wit asked. "Part of our uploaded memories include how to use rifles."

"Energy based? Gun powder?"

"Both, and a number of other weapons," Wit replied. "But we only have the theory behind it really...I've never held a real gun before."

"Consider this your practical exam then," Ben finished assembling the rifle. "This rifle is of Veniran design. They prefer fighting up close, but they know the value of shooting your enemy before they can get close enough to hurt you. It has an effective distance of around five miles. You'll be using this for your practical."

"What, we don't get a little training in with it first?" Wit asked.

"The only training I'll be giving you is in how to load and maintain this thing," Ben replied coolly as he ejected a cylindrical object from the body of the rifle. "Danny will show you how to put it to use...and you said it yourself, you know the theory behind this. That should be enough to calculate for wind velocity, elevation, distance...plus the scope has a freaking target assist that does all of that for you anyways."

Wit blinked as she looked at the scope. Once she peered through it she found that Ben was right. This scope had a whole Heads Up Display in it! It showed her the distance to the wall the rifle was currently pointed at (2.2 meters), the amount of ammunition in the rifle (a single cartridge in the firing chamber), the operating condition of the rifle (it simply showed a 2D image of the rifle's outline filled with a bright green colour). She could only see the whole thing with one eye pressed to the rifle's scope, and her other one closed.

"The scope is actually used for training," Tenn pointed out. "But most people keep it for the convenience."

"...so who are we going to be killing with these?" Wit asked as Ben lifted another rifle out of the case and handed it to White.

"Danny will be telling you that when he gets back," Ben finished examining both rifles and ejected the cartridges from each of them. "Until then I don't want to risk you blowing my head off by accident." He sat down on one of the comfy chairs and turned on the TV nearby. Wit's eyes travelled to his watch again...

"What kind of watch allows you to Bio-Morph into other species?" She examined it.

"The kind created to store the DNA of thousands of species so the user can do just that," Ben replied. "This thing has been with me for forty eight years...I was just ten years old when I got it."

"You're fifty eight? But you look...younger," If Wit had to guess, he could barely be in his mid thirties.

"Runs in the family," Ben replied. "My grandfather spent thirty years showing me how to use it...and he was around sixty when I got it. Plus...this thing seems to come with some medical benefits." He tapped the watch. "It's called the Omnitrix. Originally it was designed as a way for species to experience life as a member of a different species. The idea was that it would 'foster peace throughout the universe'...unfortunately turning into any species in the galaxy has some benefits to people who aren't looking for peace."

He leaned back in his chair. "Anyways, I wound up with it by accident because it was supposed to be sent to my grandpa. Seeing as my DNA matched his enough, the Omnitrix latched onto me. I'd used to play at being a super hero, help people here and there...I was actually pretty good at it. Eventually I had to make it self destruct, and got this one a little while after that. Around the time I turned twenty my adventures just...stopped." He shrugged. "The world wasn't so warm and cozy about 'Ben 10 the super hero' anymore so I decided to lay low, and wound up working with Gaz."

"Wow..." Wit would give her psychic powers to have something like that. "Was that just programmed with the DNA of every species or does it have to acquire them?"

"A bit of both, actually." Ben replied. "When I found the original Omnitrix I had 10 forms to choose from. Another one showed up a little while on, then I absorbed DNA from two other aliens...then the transformations just kept on coming after I got this one, the supposed 'perfect model'. At last count I have about...10 600 or so different forms to choose from."

"That is amazing," Wit said while admiring the Omnitrix. "Who created-"

"Trade secret," Ben replied. "The creator is one of the few people who I talk to outside of Gaz's corporations, and he's sensitive about people knowing who he is or messing with his inventions. I'm allowed to tell you the basics about the Omnitrix and nothing more."

"I see," Wit backed off. "...and what of Daniel Fenton?"

"He'll tell you if he wants to," Ben shrugged. "Now pardon me, this is being broadcasted directly from Earth and if I spend too much time with it on Gaz will take the following bill out of my next pay check."

Xxx

Daniel returned two hours later, at nearly 4:30 in the morning. He did not seem the least bit tired despite staying up longer than most humans normally would. He gave the rifles and the two experiments a brief glance and then nodded. "Alright, we'll move out in two hours. We have to arrive at the target location by eight sharp. Gaz told me everything over the phone."

"So who is it you're hitting?" Tenn asked, reclining on the couch with a relaxed sigh.

"Another Aristo," Danny replied.

"How big?"

"Physically or influential?"

"The second one," Tenn looked at him, sounding annoyed with him to doing what she saw as stalling to annoy her.

"Majorly influential," Danny replied. "After she's dead, we'd better make sure that our two new friends aren't fingered as the killers."

Wit swallowed. "Um...could we please know who we're going to kill?"

"...allow me to show you," Danny sat down next to White on a second couch. "In two hours when we go to kill her. When we arrive we'll spend one hour scoping out the area...specifically for this target's rumored body guard of legend. I won't lie to you, if we get caught then you should leave this body guard to me and make a run for it."

"We're not children," Wit protested. "We may be inexperienced-"

"And according to you, only a few months old," Ben pointed out.

"But we were designed to fight," Wit said. "If worst comes to worst then we can hold our own."

Danny sighed, but shrugged and gave in. "Your call, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Xxx

**Salvation Center, Nirvana Hotel**

"Your brother always was annoyingly...altruistic," Turga Huntling sighed as she spoke to Malcolm through her personal computer, which was built into her wrist. "I think that's why my business with him in the past never quite worked out."

"He got away," Malcolm informed her. "And the experiments fled from the factory in a car...I had to move out of range at that point."

"Yes, I heard," Turga nodded, running her free hand through her heavy wet hair. "The explosion could be felt in other towns from what I heard. We're just lucky that humans have enough common sense when it comes to construction in the middle of an industrial city like this."

"Shall you dismiss me now, Ms Huntling?"

Turga shook her head, though Malcolm could not see the gesture as the communicator had no screen for a face to face conversation. "No, I still have use for you. Your brother's interference was plausible for one to predict, but unforeseen in this instance due to incompetence on my part. I should have adjusted the plan to compensate for his presence...such as telling you not to poison him, which by the way was a perfectly reasonable plan. He would have fulfilled his contract to assist the experiments either way. It's always annoying how his payment seems to favour those who could be called his friends..."

She shook her head, sending some bits of foam out of it before moving her head back under the flow of cold water. "Pardon me, I was thinking irrationally."

"Contractors and Dolls can be more human than one thinks is possible," Malcolm suddenly said. "...that is a quote from the Black Reaper himself: BK-201 over forty years ago. And he was correct, more Contractors show more...irrational and human characteristics than ever now. All it took was time for this evolution to set in."

"Luckily you have not yet suffered from this," Turga noted. "You Contractors are more convenient when you think logically. This is why I am sending you back out to scout the city for my experiments. You do not have to capture them this time; merely observe them and any company they keep. Once I know who they are with...I can take them back myself. Once they are close enough to hear my voice, they are as good as captured."

"And a recording of you stating the command phrases mentioned earlier will not suffice?" Malcolm inquired as Turga rinsed the last of the foam out of her hair and turned the water off.

"They may be prototypes, but I took as much into account as possible when creating them." Turga replied. "I did not want anybody with an audio recording of myself to be able to turn my own experiments against me. If it did work I'd have sent you a recording of either their obedience phrase...or their kill phrase."

"I shall begin my search immediately," Malcolm said. "Grayson out."

Turga sighed as she dried herself. "...on the bright side those two are fulfilling one of their functions perfectly: avoid capture by hostiles at all costs." Unfortunately they no doubt saw her as the hostile, considering how Wit had a bit of a rebellious spark in her, and White would share her opinion...

Until he matured enough to think for himself and step away from his older sister. Their link would remain, but White would not rely on every word from Wit to dictate his actions. And that would only take a few weeks at the very least, and a year at the most.

Either way, Turga intended to have her experiments back.

Xxx

**Salvation Center, 'Aristo' District**

**7:32 AM**

The 'Aristo' District was the location of most of the homes of Salvation Center's wealthiest families. There were over a hundred large houses...and one massive mansion which dwarfed them all. This was perhaps the only 'pretty' neighborhood in the city, looking like the dreamy suburb that most humans would fantasize over living in. Children actually played in the streets, as few as there were; and there was a heavy police presence at every road and passage into this area of the city. And after that there was a minimum of one office on every street; this had become so common that the officers were on first name basis with many of Salvation Center's upper class.

Danny had chosen to place them on one of the tallest structures besides the manor: the headquarters of the Salvation Sun, the local newspaper. There was light snowing, and the air was thick with a mist that blocked out the background unless you looked hard enough. This made the roof a good hiding spot when you add the grey and white sheets they wore over themselves and the two rifles which rested on bipods attached to the barrels.

"The optics on your scopes will help you see your target clearly," Danny whispered. "And they will also help you adjust for-"

"We know," Wit whispered, peering through the scope with her right eye while settling the gun perfectly against her right shoulder. She wished that she had ordered White to acquire her a coat like his so she wouldn't get her fur soaked-as it took long to dry and would be uncomfortable for her. "Now...we need a target."

"Focus in on the manor...third floor," Danny whispered. "If I have the angle right...then adjust two meters to your right and focus on a set of double doors you'll see at the end of the corridor."

The two experiments first saw the North West corner of the manor and the property around it. It was recognizable for the Weather Dome, a projected shield which cost enough money to fix up Salvation Center ten times over. It kept the gardens green and warm, and the manor didn't have so much as a drop of white on it. Then on the west side of the wall, they saw a row of windows which were surprisingly clear instead of tinted or reflective like the rest...

"Special glass, used to provide a better view. If you looked at it from the street level you wouldn't get much of a look at all thanks to the projectors built into the wall under that window. It makes it look like nobody is standing there at all unless you're perfectly level with it from the outside." Danny explained, guessing that they had seen it. "Is there anybody in the corridor?"

"Eleven in view," White grunted.

Wit saw them, and from her angle she had view of two more people. "Thirteen from my angle...they're dressed so...oddly."

Most of the people in view wore black dresses which barely went down past their waists along with white stockings and gloves, high heeled shoes...they all looked tired and fearful. Those who did not wear these unusual outfits looked stronger and taller, forcing those in the outfits to stand up straight and in a line...

"Why would a human pay so much for things like a Weather Dome, Hologram projectors..." It made no sense to Wit. "And why are those humans dressed so..."

"Just wait for her to come out," Danny insisted. "Your target is behind those doors. Her name is Joanna Foster, the youngest in the Foster family."

"I've never heard of her," Wit whispered.

"Noko know her," White shook his head. "Should we?"

"Well as I said before, she's your target," Danny informed the two experiments.

"What makes this human so special?" Wit asked as she examined the rest of the manor and grounds. Within she could see multiple humans and aliens in similar outfits at work with the more intimidating humans keeping them on task. When one tried to fight back, they were viciously beaten and dragged off.

"Sesava," White whispered, their psychic link telling him that she was not watching the windows. "Foster."

Wit focused on the window again as the lined up servants tensed nervously. The doors opened, and the woman known as Joanna Foster came out of her bed room with her robe dragging behind her. She barked an order which was surprisingly muted despite the window being open...

"The windows are covered by shields," Wit realized. "Ones capable of blocking out sound too."

Danny nodded. "Before you two showed up, Gaz was considering having me take the job to whack this bitch. It was from the family of one of those people in her home...take a good look at the house and listen to the following." He guided Wit in looking over the doors, the garage, the roof and the garden of the manor. "Out of the fifty three workers in that home, only fifteen are paid. And whenever there is a social gathering of any kind, only those fifteen are let out to serve guests. Those fifteen are the only ones with the access codes to leave and enter the manor at will. Whenever Foster is gone, those fifteen are in charge of making sure the rest of the servants do their jobs and don't try to leave."

He let go of the barrel. "Identify those fifteen for me."

"It's...the ones who aren't wearing those oddly short black and white outfits," Wit realized after having looked around the house again. "They're wearing more expensive clothes and dresses...the rest are dressed like..."

"French maids," Danny nodded. "And do you notice that none of the buildings close to there provide a view through the windows? All of the ones on the ground and second floors have reflective glass, and the ones on the third floor are there so Joanna can have a good view. But from that high up it would be hard for anybody in the streets to see you trying to scream for help, especially when your voice is muted from those shields."

"...slaves?" Wit gasped, realizing what Danny was hinting at.

Danny nodded. "Slaves," He sounded disgusted when he said this. "Joanna actually paid to make sure that no buildings close to her home could be used to see through her windows or over the hedge lining the property. This is the only one, and nobody comes up here with a scope or some binoculars to spy on an Aristo who can have their careers...and their freedom."

"How can she be allowed to get away with this?" Wit demanded. "Do humans not have laws to prevent this sort of abuse?"

"Melkremar..." White growled.

"They do," Danny nodded. "But it's a matter of enforcing those laws that are the problem. Now if proof of this got out, the police would have to arrest Joanna or face a riot. Odds are her family would bail her out...but we intend to make sure she doesn't live to have breakfast. After that the Fosters will have a harder time hiding this away so easily."

"I'll gladly do this myself!" Wit hissed as she focused in on the head of Joanna, who was slapping one of her servants viciously while yelling at her.

She was about to pull the trigger, but noticed that something was off. "...those aren't windows at all."

"Say what now?" Danny sounded startled for the first time since Wit had met him.

"They aren't windows," Wit said. "I...I can't sense anything behind them...those are projector screens...she's literally giving a live feed out in the open and hiding it, as a way to rub it in her slaves' faces."

Danny took the rifle and zoomed in on the supposed window. "...damn...how did I miss this?" He lowered the weapon. "She's clever...we'll need to improvise for this."

He stood up, the tarp falling off of him. "New plan. Can you two reach the property on your own?"

"Sica," White nodded. "Yes!"

"Good...I'm going ahead," Danny took of his jacket and stood exposed to the cold air wearing only a t shirt, jeans and sneakers. "I'll distract her guards and security systems while you bust your way in through the western side of the fence. Don't let anybody stop you...and release any slaves you encounter. The faster we can get the news spreading out, the better."

"Is it a good idea to have witnesses?" Wit asked.

"We're supposed to let the public know that this was done as revenge for Joanna enslaving people," Danny said as Joanna finished abusing her slave and had one of her guards drag her out of view. "This girl has some sort of God Complex; she believes that the world and everybody in it owes her everything on a silver platter just for being born...I always hated people like that. I won't be sorry to see the bitch die."

:**&&&**

"How will you-" Wit started before a ring of light formed at Danny's waist, and then split into two rings. One travelled up his body, the other travelled down his legs. As they went, his clothing changed into black spandex with a white belt, boots, and gloves. His hair became a matching snow white hair...his blue eyes became an eerie bright green. His whole outline was aglow with energy as he floated off of hs feet, his feet replaced by a cloud like wisp past his waist.

"...do that?" Wit finished.

"Just be ready to bust your way in," Danny Phantom declared. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

He then dove right at the manor, faster than a fighter jet. The Weather Dome flashed as it tried to hold him back, but the Halfa passed through it easily. This did alert several guards and slaves in the yard, which was precisely what Danny wanted anyways; he landed on the grass behind one man who was too slow to look up and stuck one hand through his torso. His arm was transparent at first, causing no damage as it passed through the man's rib cage from behind...but then it became solid past the wrist once it was deep within his vital organs.

The man stiffened, and then collapsed as Danny's fully transparent arm pulled back. He became solid...and showed the other guards the man's fresh, bloody heart. They all immediately reached for guns which were hidden under their clothes and fired at Danny, who became intangible again and rushed at them. His hands became solid as he grasped the barrels of two pistols and then glowed bright green. Wit and White gaped as he fired beams of green energy out of his hands, incinerating the guns and faces of his second and third victim.

An alarm went off, and snapped wit out of her trance. "Come on White! We have to get in there before the police show up!" She tugged on her brother's arm.

"Sica! Inside!" White nodded as they set down their rifles and leaped off of the roof. Wit slowed herself using her telekinesis, and White landed easily on all fours. They were in an alley now. The duo rushed out onto the street and then down it to the intersection at the north west corner of the manor's property. People screamed as they saw the terrorists who had blown up nearly a tenth of Salvation Center.

There was one police officer on duty on that corner; he reached for his radio as they saw him. "Officer Riley at corner of Hastings and Court Avenue, I have sight of the Trog Terrorists-AH!" White, without even stopping slammed one fist into the man's crotch and ran past him. The cop collapsed, clutching himself and bawling.

"_Kisgaree shoo-shen!_" White spat out his tongue at the man and then dashed towards the fence separating the street from a hedge. The fence looked weak, but it took White a few seconds of straining to rip through it. Wit followed him through the breach which he had made in the mesh, and witnessed her brother dash out into the center of an aisle of beautiful flowers native to Unity (a number of them in glass domes since they were poisonous) lined by hedges laced with more flora and took down another guard easily by simply leaping on him while he tried to take aim at Danny, who had wiped out a third of the guards hired by Joanna Foster.

He grasped the man, who gasped before his entire form became covered by a layer of frost, and all colour left his skin. White then leaped off after absorbing every bit of heat from the man and then shattered him into red tinged pieces of ice with a single kick. He took up the dead man's hand gun and rushed for the front door.

There was only one way to get at Foster: the old fashioned way.

"Six minutes until the police get their SWAT here!" Danny called to the two as they rushed inside. He remained to funnel the nearby captives out through the breach left by White and Wit. "That's all the time I can buy you!" But luckily he had made sure that a news van would be there long before the police would...

And wouldn't it be interesting to see malnourished, abused men, women and children as young as ten forced into skanky maid outfits? Oh by the time the police arrived half of Salvation Center would hear of this. And if you think the mob that chased White and Wit was big, or that the FGU gathering was large, then wait until you see everybody from the lower class storming the Aristo District to get some payback. There was an unwritten code that if an Aristo did something to the lower classes, they were insulting every working man and woman in Salvation Center. But it was later found that Joanna had also abducted the mayor's 13 year old niece...and the Mayor's brother was a Senator who was close to losing his job over worrying for his child.

A moment after the two vanished inside, Danny realized that he had forgotten to remind them about Joanna's primary body guard...the only one hired specifically to guard her instead of abusing her servants. "Oh man I have got to stop getting caught up with all of these fights! Sam always told me to-" He flinched at the reminder, and then dropped the man who he had suffocated into unconsciousness with a head lock. "I hope those two do alright."

He faced the rest of the guards, who were retreating now. "Where do you think you're going? Not so tough when you're facing down one guy who isn't half starved to death, right?" He shot after them at full speed.

Xxx

White and Wit advanced into the foyer of the mansion. White held out the handgun he had taken from the now dead and thawing guard outside, sweeping the room's five different entrances: two massive open passages on the right, two smaller ones on either side of a large stair case, and then a door on the first landing of the stair case between two small flights of stairs branching off to the left and right. The floor was a creamy marble, the pillars a darker colour; the second floor mezzanine above looked to be polished to perfection.

Several men and women scurried past the two, who herded them out quickly. Wit noticed one young boy curled up under a table off to their right, and darted over. He whimpered, his arms covering his head as she gently tugged him out. She used her powers to calm him enough that he stopped panicking. "There child...go wait outside now. Do you have parents?"

"Yes..."

"Do they live in this city?"

"Yes..."

"Find them and tell them everything that happened here," Wit instructed him. "Now go, outside!" She gently urged him towards the doors, and the boy was gone. "That monster must pay for this..all of this is sick!"

Being imprisoned...humiliated...and all for doing something which was perhaps by accident to begin with? Insane or not, Joanna Foster was not going to get away with this!

"Sick? This is how a kingdom works! The weak serve their Queen when she calls for them! And this whole planet is my family's kingdom!" A shrill, annoyingly smug voice called from the second floor. They looked up and saw Joanna sneering down at them from the mezzanine. "But what do two trogs know about order? You savages live on your precious island and claim to be friends with humans! Bah, you're all just animals without collars!"

She spat, and a wad of saliva landed near Wit's foot with a 'splat!' "Well now I get to collar two upstart trogs who dare to presume that I can't do as I please in my own kingdom!"

"You're just a psycho," Wit hissed. "And you're going to die now." She looked at White. "White! Ocido this bitch!"

"Ocido!" White growled and snapped his hand gun up. He fired three times, but Joanna was gone before he even squeezed the trigger. She didn't even move, she was there one second and gone the next...

"Really now, shooting a queen in her own palace?" They looked to the first landing of the grand stairs and saw her standing with her arms crossed. She spat her tongue out at them. "You'll never so much as scratch me while I stand in my own home, trogs! Not with my champion here!"

Wit tensed, recalling how Danny mentioned that Joanna had a legendary bodyguard of sorts...

"Skye, my darling," Joanna suddenly waved one hand. "Do collar these trogs, but beat them first before you do so."

"Yes my lady,"

:**&&&**

Suddenly as White raised his gun to fire again, the weapon was knocked from his hand. Something had appeared between him and Wit and kicked the gun from his grasp. It went off once, but in the time it took for the bullet to reach Joanna, both the assailant and the aforementioned woman were gone. Joanna was back on the mezzanine above, and the hooded figure was on the grand stairs a few feet from the experiments.

It was obviously a woman, judging from the... _ridiculous_ tracts of land she had. She wore a pair of knee high boots and black pants, and had a white trench coat which was longer only at the back and was zipped up tight, hugging her figure above her waist while reaching her knees at the back. She wore a matching set of white gloves. And to top it off her hair was white (her hood had been blown off from the motion of kicking Whit's hand), and tied into a low pony tail. Her eyes on the other hand were bright green...

It was a bit like Danny, but she did not have his glow. Nor was she floating at all. She looked and smelled perfectly human, but she was so fast...

And the way she spoke, she sounded like she had recorded that single pair of words to say over and over again. Joanna clapped. "Bravo again Skye! Now amuse me, beat these trogs and show them their place!"

"At once, my lady," Skye was no longer on the steps now. Wit was struck across the face by one gloved fist, and cried out as she was sent flying into a wall. She saw White exchanging blows with Skye, who vanished in the blink of an eye again. She reappeared on the steps again, but Wit noticed that she was breathing a bit harder now.

Whatever power she was using to move so fast, it was already beginning to wear her down after a half dozen or so uses. But it would be impractical to wait when she could use it maybe fifty or sixty more times before stopping. Wit got up and reached for one of the weapons Danny had provided them with prior to leaving the house. It was a Veniran hunting weapon used to grab targets by wrapping a cable around their limbs or neck...

She swung it, and a cable shot through the air with a hook on the tip guiding it. It was inches from catching White, but she vanished again and the cable instead wrapped around the railing of the steps. Wit tugged, and it snapped through the wood easily. Joanna shrieked. "She's damaging my castle, Skye! BRING HER DOWN _NOW_!"

Skye came out of nowhere, literally. Wit managed to throw herself out of the way of the drop kick thrown her way by Skye as she came down from what seemed to be a jump. Was Skye teleporting? Or was she just turning invisible? No...Wit would detect it either way...but then how was she doing this?

Skye chased after her, but White fired his retrieved hand gun twice. The first bullet missed, but the second once literally nicked Skye's right arm and left a line of..._blue_ blood? Skye gasped, and was gone again, leaving just a drop of her blood to touch the marble floor. Skye was on the steps again, looking agitated now. She had one hand over the graze the bullet had left her.

"Blue blood...you're not human at all," Wit whispered, analyzing the blood and sniffing it. "What _are you?_"

She was afraid to get an answer.

Xxx

_Preview of Chapter Five: Training, Skye White_

"_...you led me on for all those years," Skye hissed, her green eyes glowing fiercely. The reflection of her intended victim stood out in them. "You made me do all of those awful things...and _nobody _lies to me! Nobody takes advantage of ME!"_

_She advanced, her target recoiling and trying to crawl away in a pitiful attempt to escape. "The real problem that planets like Unity have are people like you...parasites and liars. I can't believe that I have to tell you this...I'm one to talk anyways. I'm literally and metaphorically more blue blooded than you ever could be..."_

_She grinned, her expression the work of devils. "And you know all too much about Divine Right, that little excuse you like to use so much. Well I might just use it for myself considering I have more of a right to it than you ever did. My first act..." She reared one hand back; her fingers curled and claw like as they sparked with energy. "Will be sentencing you to death you spoiled little BITCH!"_

Xxx

End of chapter!

Citalo= Quickly

Aratam= Love

Now Skye is a special OC of mine who was created during an RP between myself and ngrey651. Let me just say that she is connected to two very special and popular OCs, one of mine and one of ngrey's.

Oh and to ngrey: HUSH! Don't say a word to anybody about who this is or Carlos shall find you and set your bed on fire!...just kidding about that. But seriously: let's keep this quiet for now and not spoil the surprise for anybody.


	5. Chapter 5: Training, Skye White

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story

Oh, and when you see this: **&&&**, that means that a theme will be playing. If any of you have seen Darker Than BLACK, specifically the second season then you will remember the theme that often plays when Hei appears such as in the first episode of that season both in the beginning and at the very end. If any of you don't recognize it then simply go to Youtube and watch the first episode of season two...or hey, better yet watch the anime from episode one. It takes some getting used to but it's entertaining.

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Joanna Foster was not always a bad egg. In fact when she was 14 she had been at rallies to improve conditions for humans and non-humans alike. But then for a while she seemed withdrawn, followed by her episodes of dementia. Eventually this became permanent...

People suspected her of being a Contractor before her madness took over.

Unfortunately they were correct.

Xxx

**Chapter Five: Training, Skye White**

"Blue? Noko human!" White shook his head upon joining his sister and sniffing the blood. "Noko normal!"

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," Skye muttered as she covered her wound with one hand. A glow emanated from her palm, and when she pulled back the skin was healed.

"Well at least it explains how the hell you're able to walk around with all of that weight," As Wit said this, she patted herself on the chest to emphasize her point.

Skye sighed, sounding exasperated or tired. "Will people stop talking about my god damn chest already?" As if on instinct she crossed her arms over her chest protectively

"We would if you could stop sticking those things in our face," Wit grimaced. "Seriously, is that just some super model disguise you picked up in a magazine?"

Skye should have been annoyed, but instead she just calmly stared at Wit. "...my payment is up, so you can't annoy me anymore." She cracked her knuckles, and as she did so energy sparked from her hands.

White fell onto all fours and hissed. His features became more defined as arrow shapes made up of black appeared in his fur, creating a pattern up his arms, legs and stomach. Along with one large black line on his head which began over each eye and curved down to meet at the center between his eyes in a sort of angular point shape. His ears grew a bit along with his antennae, and his claws and teeth grew sharper. His muscles also bulged a bit as electricity crackled off of him.

Wit was thinking while her brother prepared to fight. Skye had said that her payment was up...was she a Contractor like Nathaniel and Malcolm? No, her eyes did not have that red glow like theirs did when they used their abilities, and her outline did not flash bright blue. That was the key sign of a Contractor ability...yet Wit did notice that after Skye had used her power-whatever it was, she momentarily showed more emotion than she did before.

"Kill them, my champion!" Joanna sang from the mezzanine.

Wit snatched the hand gun from where White had dropped it upon entering what she would dub as his 'combat form'. White shot towards Skye, but she vanished when his talons were mere inches from ripping into her flesh, and reappeared in the middle of another jump which let her pass over him and drive an elbow into his back. He lost momentum and hit the floor, sliding a bit with a now squeaking noise. Wit took this chance to fire at Skye, who was just landing.

She heard Skye gasp in pain and then vanish. When she reappeared her whole right flank below her ribs was stained blue, but judging from how she was standing her wound was as healed as the first one had been. On a more important note: she had reappeared _right behind_ Wit. The experiment detected her appearance a split second after it occurred rather than before like she would if Skye was teleporting. As Wit was sent sprawling to the floor, she tried to figure out how Skye was doing this.

She wasn't teleporting, as Wit could easily sense that method; she would have detected Skye's path no matter how fast she moved, so how was she doing this? As Wit rolled onto her back and fired twice at Skye, only to have her vanish she realized one key component that could help her solve this puzzle: she could not read Skye's mind. There were no mental barriers stopping her, only...the thoughts were so jumbled that she could not make out anything.

It was like smashing a thousand pictures into a thousand pieces and trying to glimpse each fragment individually to form a complete image. It was so..._chaotic_.

"Chaos energy!" Wit gasped. "That's how you're doing it!"

Chaos Energy, but it was so deeply rooted into her that she must have been born with it inside her. If she had simply acquired it, there would be instabilities, a lack of finesse and control. No. She had inherited it from another perhaps...but how could it be applied to this?

"Clever deduction, trog." Skye spat on White's stomach-this supposed payment must have allowed her to feel emotions to some extent, and act irrationally. "Now, I've been shot twice today. My favourite coat is ruined and I'm going to have to accelerate myself into next month to get the pain to fade." She held up one hand, flexing her fingers and then reared that arm back. "So either die or give up already!"

She thrust her hand forward.

"WHITE! DRAIN HER!" Wit shouted out of desperation both in real life and in her mind...

Skye gasped as she felt White grab her wrist inches from his sister's face. Energy poured into him as he began to absorb it. He was unfamiliar with Chaos Energy, but to him it was like a feast so he kept devouring it. Skye pulled back as she felt her power draining, and kicked White hard enough to make him let go. But the damage was done; White had just tasted Chaos Energy, adding it to the arsenal he could use.

"Power..." White said as he held up both talons. "Chaos..." His outline glowed a bright diamond white. "...Chaos..._Control._"

Then around him, time slowed significantly. Skye had been rushing right at him, one arm outstretched to grab onto him. Even she had slowed to a near halt for a moment before White saw her outline glow a bright blue, two red dots of light like stars appeared in the middle of her eyes...

And she was moving again, slamming into White and pinning him to the floor. "You arrogant Trog! You dare to take my power for yourself?"

White grasped the wrist of the hand she was using to try and strangle him. Her hold was amazingly strong for a supposed human and Contractor. Only humans were Contractors, as the two areas of space which had supposedly triggered their creation: Heaven and Hell's Gate were on Earth...or at least Hell's Gate still was from what White knew, taking his information from the multiple but limited amounts of data uploaded into him upon his creation. "Noko...normal!"

He gripped her sides with his feet and rolled backwards. Skye gasped in pain as his talons dug into her flesh below her ribs, and tossed her over his head. She rolled along the floor as the Chrono-Effect ceased. Wit was moving again, but this time she was rushing towards the stairs. Joanna saw her and grinned maniacally before her eyes flashed with bright red dots...

Wait...Joanna was also a Contractor? How many were in this stinking town?

"You think you can take on a queen?" She cackled. "Fool! How do you think I keep my servants in order?" She raised one hand out to her side. "This whole castle flocks to protect me!"

She clenched her fist, and then suddenly the railings on the stairs and lining the mezzanine broke away and bent like they were fluid instead of solid. They actually looked like snakes! Wit leaped off of the stairs in time to avoid being struck by the end of one railing, which broke a hole in the steps.

White and Skye were both shooting around the room, each unable to land a solid blow on the other. White was laughing as he dodged multiple attempts by Skye to grab him with a Chaos Energy infused hand which could not doubt blast right through his skull. "Slow Skye! Slow Skye! Too slow!"

Unfortunately his arrogance was almost the end of him. Skye caught him while he was in the middle of coming out of a cartwheel, her hand passing close to him...so close that if he had not leaned back she would have torn the front of his face off. Instead she missed, and a blast shot out of her hand and melted through the front doors. One could hear the wailing of sirens on the streets and Danny shouting something as he engaged either the last of the guards or the approaching police officers.

"SKYE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DAMAGING MY HOUSE!" Joanna shouted, banging her fists on the floor where she was kneeling by the edge of the mezzanine. She looked and sounded more like a five year old throwing a tantrum rather than some impressive queen she imagined herself as. Her words were lost to Skye anyways, as she and White had resumed fighting at a thousand miles per second.

"For a Contractor, you're one hell of an irrational bitch!" Wit shouted as she dashed back up the stairs while dodging between the now animated wooden serpent shapes. "But then again I guess even being a Contractor can't cure your psychosis!"

She passed by a suit of armour arranged on the landing as she made a left, only for the suit to swing the halberd it held down at her. She yelped and backed up out of the way as the blade cut deep into the floor. Joanna shrieked in frustration. "Don't damage my beautiful castle! Kill her! Kill the Trog! Kill the freak!"

Wit fired twice into the suit of armour, but all that it did was leave a ringing in her ears and then expend the last of the bullets in the pistol. She swallowed as the weapon refused to fire a third time, and tossed it away. "Useless human weapons!"

Meanwhile, White was being more cautious now. He kept his distance and tried to make Skye wear herself down by drawing her in to make a series of useless attacks and near misses. But Skye would not be brought in so easily despite the use of her ability unlocking more and more of her emotions-and right now the only emotion she felt was pure unrestrained rage. White was using up a large amount of energy, burning it like fuel to keep up the use of Skye's hijacked Chronokinesis; he would have to stop soon, and Skye would be at an advantage unless he managed to absorb more energy from her.

Eventually they both slid to a stop, a grand total of a quarter second having passed in their own time frame as they gasped for breath. White was almost out of juice, and Skye was not willing to give him another chance to absorb her powers by using them within arm's reach of him. She would be more cautious now; recklessness was more of her father's department-

She recoiled, one hand on her head. The use of her powers was unlocking more of the Skye she had been before she became a Contractor...not just emotions now. Usually she used her powers very briefly to eliminate a threat and then did not use them for several hours...but this fight had dragged on for several minutes from her point of view; nearly ten straight minutes of using a power she only used for ten seconds at the most. It was showing her things, making her think about and remember people and events...

She was staggering, nearly off balance as she tried to block out the images. White was rushing at her, taking advantage of her condition. Nearly at the last second Skye withdrew a small black object from the pocket of her coat, holding it despite how the world was spinning. White was a simple blur of the colour he was named after, growing closer as Skye squeezed the object...

And felt a drain on her power as a pair of twin blades, parallel to one another and glowing bright white hissed to life. She sank it into the forearm of her free hand and screamed as the visions stopped, triggered by the self inflicted pain to shock her out of it. White still managed to connect with her, but Skye turned the table and slammed him into the edge of one of the stairs. White groaned before he was hauled up and then thrown through the air to land in the middle of the foyer. Skye gasped heavily as she withdrew the blade from her forearm, dropping the weapon and placing her hand against the injury.

The same glow came from under her palm, and when she pulled away the injury was gone. With a satisfied sigh of relief, Skye picked up the inactive hilt as White climbed to his feet. His thoughts and Wit's exchanged at light speed even as Wit fought her own battle. They formed a conclusion: Skye's Chronokinesis allowed her to heal her injuries by reversing her time line until her body resembled what it had been mere moments before the injury occurred.

But this did not explain her manipulation of Chaos Energy. That was a rare power source which had many applications besides fighting or the control of the flow of time. Why would a Contractor have such a large amount and be capable of producing it naturally?

Skye began a new offensive, this time using the Chaos Blade, which she held in one hand in a reverse grip. She darted in low and sliced upwards, the blade missing as White leaped back. But it left a thin trail of black, charred fur up his front. With a growl he zipped up his trench coat, and then flexed his claws. He was testing out the application of Chaos Energy as a direct attack, as he had seen Skye attempt earlier against his sister. Upon seeing his hands spark with something that was definitely not electrical energy, White grinned and caught the Chaos Blade in one bare hand.

Skye had expected to cut right through him, but her weapon was stopped short. The shock wore off faster than White expected, and Skye snapped her right leg up in a front kick that hit him in the face. He felt blood gather in his nostrils and quickly blew, letting the fluid splash on the floor as Skye stepped forward to deliver another blow. She planted her left foot and spun on it to bring her right leg up, but slipped on the blood and missed White's head.

She caught herself by pressing her hands against the floor and then pushing off while rolling to the right in time to avoid White slamming down on her with all his weight. He instead cracked the floor badly, and then launched himself after Skye. During the conflict white attempted to find some sort of weakness or flaw in Skye's defence, but the albino woman seemed to have a perfect strategy he could only breach by taking advantage of fatigue or injury. And she would heal her injuries easily enough, using her Chronokinesis so fast that he would barely be able to draw any energy from her. And that meant she could rewind her body to a point where it was fully fueled and ready. He inquired to Wit several times for advice on how to land a solid and successful blow while moving along the wall, avoiding a machine pistol Skye had pulled on him with her free hand.

Wit had to abandon White's inner questions to face her own situation. The suit was much faster on its feet than she gave it credit for. Now it was attacking so fast and with such ease that she was never given a moment's peace. She rolled out of the way of its massive weapon again and kicked the back of one of its knees. This knocked it off balance and let her launch herself up like a cannon ball to slam into the back of it and knock it over while she scrambled away.

At first she was satisfied, but then the suit simply corrected the angle of the dislocated lower leg she had caused it when she had kicked it. The experiment swallowed as it picked up its halberd. "Don't you know how to freaking die?"

The suit was joined by a second suit wielding a long sword and shield. They both swung down at Wit at once, the halberd from the front and the sword coming at her in a surprise attack from behind. Luckily she had detected the animation of the second armour and reacted appropriately by diving out of the way and rolling down the stairs a bit. She got up and shook off the pain from her new bruises while preparing a telekinetic blast. As the two armoured suits charged down towards her and then leaped with their weapons swinging down from overhead, she thrust both hands out and shot a wave of psychic force so powerful that it sent both suits flying back up the stairs and slamming them into two different pictures of Joanna, utterly ruining them.

Upon hearing Joanna throwing another fit on the second floor, Wit quickly formulated a plan based on one key factor at work: Joanna would throw a tantrum every time her house was even slightly damaged...

"Hmmm...oh I'm sorry, are you upset because of your lovely house being made a mess of?" Wit called up to Joanna.

"YOU FUCKING KNOW IT YOU FURRY CU-" Wit rubbed her ears as Joanna swore at her for ten seconds straight with a few new words Wit hadn't even known before.

"...gee, that's nice." Wit nodded. "Would you be upset if I did, say...this?" Using her growing control of telekinesis, she tore the end off of a Railing Serpent and grabbed the wood in her paws as it became immobile and stiff again. It had a bit of a curve to it now, but it was still thick and strong. She slammed it into another picture of Joanna.

"STOP HER! STOP HER AND KILL HER NOW SKYE! KILL HER!"

Moments ago, Skye's pistol had run out of bullets, succeeding in only blowing about forty holes in the wall-luckily Joanna was more focused on Wit at the moment. She tossed the empty weapon aside and rushed at White as he dropped off of the wall. She leaped up, and pushed away from the wall in mid leap with one leg. Her other came up and slammed the heel of her boot into the side of White's head, but the experiment rolled with the attack.

Skye landed, facing a growling White. They glanced up as Joanna shouted, and Skye vanished on the spot with a mere flash of red from her eyes.

Wit drew her weapon back to smash a vase, but Skye snatched the weapon from her paws and reared her arm back to strike her with it. But Wit had been expecting Joanna to order Skye-who unlike her thought more logically and by the book to attack. And Skye would 'logically' begin by disarming Wit so she could not further to anger Skye's employer by immediately continuing her rampage. Wit leaped onto Skye, grabbing her head and digging her paws in while turning them into talons.

Skye gasped in pain as more of the blue blood flowed. She tried to use her ability again, but when time froze again, neither Wit nor White were frozen. Skye's outline was glowing blue now, and her eyes had red dots of light in their cores. She grabbed Wit by the neck to force her off, but Wit struck at her with a mental attack which staggered the young woman. She did not bother trying to slip into her mind amidst the chaos energy within; she simply opted instead to slam at the outer barriers. The effect was similar to ringing a bell while holding it over somebody's head.

"G-get out of my head!" Skye demanded while trying to shake Wit off.

White was glowing in a similar way to Skye, having used his own newly acquired Chronokinetic powers to keep himself moving at the same pace as them-and now was clinging to Skye to draw on power from her to sustain his stay. Wit had been in physical contact with Skye since the beginning however, causing the Temporal Field covering the albino woman to spread to the psychic experiment. Now they had her in a situation where she could not simply speed herself up to surpass them and take them by surprise, and Joanna could not help with her own ability since every second from her point of view would be an hour from that of the fighters.

"Well, I know I can't try opening the front door and walking in," Wit hissed. "Let's see how well I'll do by ripping the whole front wall off and peeking into all the rooms at once!" She poured as much power as she could into accessing the Chronokinetic Contractor's mind. Her usual finesse was tossed to the winds in favour of brute force so she could do as much damage as possible and eliminate Joanna's body guard.

"No..." Skye whispered, falling to her knees as White kept a grip on her shoulders from behind, and Wit held her head between her hands. "Stop...stop it...!" She sounded like a child as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Skye sees a dark red haired woman with green eyes like her own, smiling down at her affectionately. She gently reaches out and places a hand on Skye's shoulder, and by this point Wit had noticed that Skye was much shorter in this memory. Perhaps this is from her childhood. Wit was experiencing all of this from Skye's point of view, a side effect of entering Skye's memories._

_Skye is now looking at a man. He looks young, barely in his twenties. He has white hair all too much like hers and pink eyes. He wears a golden jacket and white pants; a cocky smirk adorns his face as he approaches the two. But then he seems to notice Skye and slows in his steps as his eyes widen and his skin pales._

"_Oh my god," He whispered. "You weren't lying."_

"_I never lie," The red haired woman replied. "Say hello to your mistake, and my newest angel: Skye."_

_The man groaned. "...I am never playing Naked Twister again."_

"I said STOP IT!" Energy flowed through Skye and shot out in a wave which knocked White and Wit back. It seemed to break the Chrono-Effect on the area, causing the time flow to return to normal in time for the wave of energy to cause even more damage to the lower level of the foyer. Skye was sitting on her knees in the middle of the room, head in her hands.

"SKYE! SKYE! YOU RUINED MY GOOD FLOOR!" Joanna shouted, getting to her feet. "SKYE! ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" She growled, hair bristling as though she were a cat. Seeing White and Wit slumped against opposite walls, she deemed it safe to step down stairs and punish her bodyguard. "Don't think that just because you put these Trogs in their place I'll forgive you, Skye!"

As she made her way down she grumbled and cursed about incompetent guards and snooping experiments. Once she stood on the ground level where the fight had been only a minute ago Skye looked up and met her eyes. Her green orbs were open wide in shock and terror, but Joanna only cared for the damage which Skye had caused. The wood and plaster on the walls had breaches so large you could fit your arm through one and out another, the floor had dust coating it and lost its previous shine, and every painting, picture, and piece of furniture was almost entirely torn apart by the madness of th event.

"You stupid little bitch!" Joanna had the railing come to life again and had one of her animated wooden tendrils slap Skye across the face. "Don't you look me in the eye you useless whore! Honestly, I have to do _everything_ myself around here!" She turned to where White had ploughed through a couch and into the wall behind it during his flight. Wit was half buried under the remains of a grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "At least you made it much easier to by myself. Now all will know the consequence of violating the personal sanctum of Joanna Foster! After that you can get your punishment for ruining my house."

_Her mother was Lesley, an odd name for the Queen of the Andromeda Galaxy. But she and her husband were also feared and respected monarchs. She had an older brother who had Lesley's red hair and seemingly unstoppable super strength: Kurt. He was nearly twenty years older than her, but that would stop showing once his physical aging process slowed down and she began a similar stage in her life._

_But what was her father's name?_

Skye saw Joanna walking over to the downed Wit, who had fallen from the wall and lay slumped on the floor now.

_She was in agony. Blood poured out of her as she lied on her back. She looked down and saw something white sticking out of her thigh. She whimpered in pain, shutting her eyes and just wishing she could die. But she had to keep going, had to get back...so she place her hands on herself and called on what little Chaos Energy she could to-_

_SNAP!_

"_AHH!" She screamed, arching her back as she felt the fracture repair itself, the bone vanishing back under the skin, which healed over as her body reversed to the physical state it had been in only minute ago before the crash. But she was still mentally exhausted, and using Chaos Energy had only fatigued her physically given her previous state._

"_So you're the one who flew too close to my property?" A figure stood over her. "...those eyes...that glow...you're a Contractor like me, aren't you?"_

"_Contractor..." Skye managed to squeeze the word out._

"_...what is your name, Contractor?" As the woman above her spoke, Skye saw what looked like branches moving in from all around in her peripheral vision. The woman's eyes had that red spark in them, that of a Contractor using their power...she was bringing the trees in to fight for her._

"_Skye..."_

"_Oh, well that's cute." The woman giggled, but her frown returned moments later. "Give me a reason not to kill you...show me a bit of that logic all you other Contractors are supposed to have."_

"_...equal trade," The words just popped into Skye's mind. "Spare me...and I will compensate."_

"_With what though? What is your ability? What is your payment?"_

_Her ability..._

_Her payment..._

Skye was already on her feet, trying to keep her balance. Joanna had formed a blade of solid wood around her arm, shaping the material again as if it was made of water which molded itself into a perfect shape before freezing in the shape of a spike.

"_So we're agreed!" Joanna said cheerfully to the girl who was now sitting inside of her countryside estate, four guards aiming rifles at her. "You work for me for a period of five years as my body guard and loyal champion, and in return I'll not only spare you, but make sure that the dregs of Salvation Center never bother you! You're a Royal Contractor now, Skye...what was your name again?"_

"_...White," Skye said. "My name is Skye White."_

Then everything came rushing back all at once as Skye found herself rushing across the floor towards Joanna. The albino man...her father, the source of her Chronokinesis before she became a Contractor.

_I am Skye White, and this bitch used my memory loss to keep me on a fucking leash!_

"You fucking CUNT!"

Joanna turned, more startled than angry from her Champion's outburst. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw Skye rear her arm back.

CRACK!

Joanna screamed as her nose broke, and she collapsed to the floor in a quivering mass. The wooden pike fell off of her arm, and she clutched her face. "My face! My perfect face! Royal blood has been spilt!" Her robe was stained with 'royal blood' which poured between her fingers as she bawled. "Why Skye? Why?"

"Why...? WHY?" Skye hissed. "That trog-" No, it felt wrong to use that word now. "That _experiment_ pretty much broke open the mother load in my brain and showed me everything! You used me as an attack dog for all these years, treating me like a slave! All those people I killed for you..." She growled. "Ever since you conscripted me I've killed, kidnapped, threatened, and enslaved dozens of innocent people...all on your orders. So many who never deserved what you did to them."

"Y-You dare?" Joanna was mustering whatever courage she had left. "I am Joanna Foster! I am the rightful ruler of this world and all who are within it! I am chosen by god himself to rule! What right do you have to lay judgement down on me-"

"I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU WHO I AM!" Skye snarled, making Joanna cringe as her brief moment of defiance came and went. "I am Skye Aurelia White, Second Princess of the Andromeda freaking Galaxy! I am the daughter of Queen Lesley and Michael White! I am a manipulator of chaos and time! And you're Joanna Foster, a spoiled brat with a psychosis born of her now messed up Contract who seems to think ruling one dusty little colony town gives her the right to take what she wants and hurt who she wants!"

"I-I-" Joanna had wet herself, fluids spreading across the floor as Skye advanced on her. Chaos energy burned its way out of every pore in the Chronokinetic's body, actually beginning to cause the floor and walls to bubble.

"You led me on for all those years," Skye hissed, her green eyes glowing fiercely. The reflection of her intended victim stood out in them. "You made me do all of those awful things...and nobody lies to me! Nobody takes advantage of ME!"

She advanced, her target recoiling and trying to crawl away in a pitiful attempt to escape. "The real problem that planets like Unity have are people like you...parasites and liars. I can't believe that I have to tell you this...I'm one to talk anyways. I'm literally and metaphorically more blue blooded than you ever could be..."

She grinned, her expression the work of devils. "And you know all too much about Divine Right, that little excuse you like to use so much. Well I might just use it for myself considering I have more of a right to it than you ever did. My first act..." She reared one hand back; her fingers curled and claw like as they sparked with energy. "Will be sentencing you to death you spoiled little BITCH!"

But just as she prepared to fry Joanna Foster inside and out, a single red shape shot past her and splattered on Joanna's face. The woman gasped, startled by the surprising but harmless impact. She, Skye, and Wit-who had regained consciousness during Skye's rant looked to the origin and saw a shape standing on the mezzanine above...

Nathaniel Grayson looked down at them all with his usual calm and empty gaze, making Joanna shudder even more. "...You shouldn't waste time with her. After all, you're not the one who was hired to kill her."

He had changed out of his ragged street clothes and now wore a pair of jeans and cleaner and better fitting long sleeved shirt and gloves. His hair had also been combed, and his facial hair shaven away. He looked oddly like Malcolm, but Wit could tell from his scent and thoughts that he was not his water manipulating brother.

"These two were...and I was hired to help," He said as he held one arm out and then curled his fingers and thumb into a fist. As he did so his eyes glowed again to indicate his powers at use. Suddenly the blood on Joanna's face came alive and shot into her through her mouth, nostrils and eye sockets. She gasped, clutching her throat.

"I can manipulate my own blood from a distance, but other people's blood...I need a direct connection to do that." He said coldly. "For example, they have to have the same blood type as me. And yours happens to be O+, correct Ms Foster? I should know; it's the most common blood type a human can have." As he spoke, more blood began to pour out of Joanna, and blotched appeared under her clothes. Within her, many tiny spikes of blood were ripping through her veins, arteries and muscles. At first the effect was minimal, but then as more and more of the red liquid spilled out Joanna collapsed onto her back.

"I know all about your contract, Foster." He sighed. "And it's particularly cruel. You were so much nicer when you were younger, when you became a Contractor while on Earth...but that changed with your payment. Insanity, psychosis, and Payment Induced God Complex which affected you so badly that once it developed in you without your payment, your Contractor Powers became one of the unique 'free usage' types. You no longer had to pay for it because you were insane all on your own."

"For that...I'll make this quick." His fingers and thumb snapped out, and suddenly Joanna's back arched. She went limp, her eyes bloodshot...

He had made her heart explode from the inside.

"...I wanted to kill her myself," Skye muttered. "But thanks anyways."

"You'll calm down in a minute, C-90431." Nathaniel called his blood back to his body, and then shot out what looked like a whip of it. It tied around the leg of a heavy table on his floor, and allowed him to swing down to the foyer's main floor.

"...so that's my Messier Number?"

"They stopped using the Messier Code decades ago, but most Contractors aren't privy to that info." Nathaniel shrugged. "Every star believed to be false and representing a Contractor is categorized...over 60% of them aren't even Contractors' stars."

"...that's just fucking..." Skye trailed off, feeling her anger and annoyance leaving her as her payment was nearly finished. "...impractical."

"I never said it was perfect, I only said that it exists." Nathaniel replied. "Now come on...your Halfa friend is keeping the police too scared to enter, but he can only do so much."

"Why are you here?" Wit demanded.

"I already said why: Gaz Membrane hired me to be your backup," Nathaniel looked at the Experiment. "She recognized the description of me you gave to her, and thought that I could be of use...so I snuck in using the secret back entrance Fosters' guards would use to come and go at their whim once the servants were locked up. Gaz provided me with some information she managed to find on Foster...and on you. She wanted me to give it to the assassination team before they attacked, but I guess that you all found out about those screens posed as windows."

"Yeah, we did." Wit said as White joined their conversation. "Danny decided to improvise."

"A reasonable course of action," Nate nodded. "With no way to kill her from a distance, you'd need to get in close and kill her inside like I just did. I only discovered the secret entrance while trying to get past the police. A few of the guards out on break were returning and snuck around back to use it...and I happened to notice them based on their clothing and similar physiques, which were stereotypical of mercenaries but paid off for me in the end."

"Well let's stop wasting time and get moving," Skye said. "...I've been here for three years and I find myself weary of working in this place." In a rare moment of emotion not caused by her payment, she asked her fellow contractor. "Did the slaves get out?"

"They did," Nate looked towards the doors. "And the story is going up now: Foster, Slave Driver and Dictator in the Making. That was what I heard before I came in."

"Serves her right," Skye decided. "Collect the Halfa and let's go."

"White," Wit's brother snapped to attention. "You can still use...Skye's Chronokinesis, correct?" She had been about to call Skye 'Ms White', but felt that it would be too confusing to keep track of.

"Sica! Chaos Energy!" White nodded his head.

"As soon as we reach this back entrance, you will go back to Danny and tell him to escape." Wit instructed her younger sibling. "Then you will rush back to meet with us at the rendezvous point we had decided on before Danny decided to have us storm this place."

"Warn Danny, yes!" White confirmed the order as the group rushed out of the lobby.

Xxx

"So how did you end up on Unity in the first place?" Wit asked Skye as they and Nathaniel descended into a tunnel located in the kitchen near the back of the mansion. White had gone to warn Danny, vanishing in the blink of an eye using Skye's power.

"I can't remember that part," Skye admitted. "Everything is blurry...I just remember my name...and my family. I know I'm from the Andromeda Galaxy, I know that before I became a Contractor I already had Chronokinesis...but I also remember being very agitated. I was flying my ship before I was shot down, I was...I was planning to go home. Only a minute before that I was sending my mother a message...maybe it had to do with my change into a Contractor."

"If you're a Chronokinetic, why don't you just reverse your timeline to a point before you became a Contractor?" Wit continued to question her. "It would make fighting a whole lot easier if your emotions aren't exploding out all at once."

"I tried that," Skye replied while holding up one hand and generating an orb of light to illuminate the way ahead of them. "For a minute it worked, but then I was returned to my current state. Hell's Gate on Earth is supposed to be limited to Earth's gravity well, yet it somehow affected me all the way out here. My star fell and then reappeared."

"No doubt the government will notice Joanna's star falling," Nathaniel muttered. "Her parent's didn't just send her up here because of her attitude. They wanted to make sure chances of her using her Contractor ability was minimal. So they built that big house for her to play in and said that if she only used her powers inside she could keep it. She may have been badly affected by her payment, but she still had enough logical thought to obey a set condition to continue her personal enjoyment."

"How many Contractors are in this city?" Wit asked.

"...less than twenty," Nathaniel answered after a moment he took to consider whether or not he should tell her. "Most of them avoid attention and masquerade as humans. If they had the luxury of humanity not knowing about them and having the resources to locate and neutralize them, they would likely be working alongside or against us. Salvation Center is isolated from the rest of the continent for the most part, except for a ten hour drive south or a three hour train ride west or east to other settlements with air transport. It's an ideal place to avoid national attention...but that might end now."

"Because you killed Joanna Foster," Wit nodded, looking over her shoulder at him. "So why kill her if it'll bring unwanted attention?"

"She was aware of you both, and two experimental 'terrorists' would make the situation even worse. I chose the lesser of two inconveniences," Nathaniel was staring through her as he spoke. "Either kill her and let the media focus on her funeral and taking the hunt after two escaping terrorists, or let you be caught and have people pile into the city to witness your trial and execution. And trust me...Salvation Center's population would triple by the time you'd be executed."

"Gee, I'm starting to think that you're lying." Wit grinned. "You saved us again-"

"I also helped because I need to make my payment," He added without stumbling over his words or sounding defensive.

"...oh," Wit nodded. "Right, I forgot that you have to help people to pay it off. And you can't double cross us and turn us over later either unless we do something to you first."

"So we're perfectly clear then," Skye confirmed as they reached a stair case leading up. "He can't touch us, and we won't touch him."

As they ascended the stairs Wit giggled. "That's some way of putting it."

"...bite me." Skye opened the doors.

Immediately she had half a dozen guns stuck in her face by SWAT officers. The team had been about to open the door after a guard who had escaped Danny's murderous rampage had confessed to the secret entrance-in an effort to lighten the sentence he would get and keep the now empowered and enraged slaves from clobbering him. Now that they were outside the house and away from their Contractor 'Queen' and her security systems, they felt like some serious pay back...

But back to the current situation.

"Hands in the air!" One man shouted.

"They have a trog with them!"

"Where's the other one?"

"I say we just shoot them now, just to be safe."

Nathaniel and Skye had their hands up, but Wit was looking up past the human officers.

"I said hands up, trog!"

Wit grinned and raised her arms. "Very well human...White, _Ocido._"

On the roof across from the outer wall of the estate's property, White and Danny stood with their arms crossed. White's eyes gleamed bright red as though he were a real Contractor, and Danny formed a pair of Ecto-Energy spheres in his hands. "My thoughts exactly."

The officers spun, but it was far too late.

Danny fired, and Wit erected a telekinetic shield around herself, Nathaniel, and Skye.

Xxx

_Next time on Unity_

_Chapter Six: Another Plot, a new Opportunity_

"_Where is she now?"_

"_She's left the stairwell," The fire Doll reported. "...and she is heavily armed."_

"_We already knew she's armed-"_

"_He means with guns." The rubber Doll interrupted the Contractor leader. "...she's already killed twenty four of your men and critically injured four more. Evacuation would be wise if this statistic of a one in seven chance of survival remains constant."_

"_Unacceptable," The Contractor replied. "This target is to be protected at all costs."_

"_...She's so much like a Contractor. She feels nothing," The Plastic Doll spoke up. "Yet...so different."_

"_Irken's aren't Contractors. Don't be foolish," The Contractor was examining his side arm. "You're here to observe, not to speculate on theories."_

"_...She has acquired her target." The fire Doll said, looking down at his candle as he held a hand close to the ember._

"_What? How can that be?" One guard asked. "We still have the target!"_

"_Not that target," The plastic Doll informed them. "...the door."_

_CRUNCH!_

_The door exploded inwards, showering the room with bits of metal and stone. The mercenaries panicked and fired their weapons at the door all at once. Once they had all emptied their rifles, they quickly reloaded. Only the Contractor had preserved his ammo, only firing two shots at the doorway. But there was nothing there._

"_Target destroyed...new target acquired." The rubber Doll announced. "Engage."_

_Suddenly the window right behind the group burst open..._

_And the submachine gun which the Irken had taken from one of the dead or injured mercenaries fired. It had an extended magazine in it, which was taped to a second magazine as she tore through three of the eleven fighters occupying the room. She landed on the crate they had all been protecting, the target...and now none of them could fire for risk of damaging it. In the brief moment of hesitation, she had gunned down two more of the mercenaries before the two nearest to her rushed her and managed to tackle her off of the crate._

_They tried to pin her down. "Q-quick! Shoot her! Shoot-glugh!"_

_A blade stuck out from the base of his skull before the Irken pulled it back out through the man's mouth. She swung her left leg up, and struck the other man holding her in the skull with her knee. He lost his grip, and she sliced through his jugular vein. Then as she flipped onto her feet she slipped off her blue trench coat while bringing up the discarded hand gun of one of her two latest victims and fired through the fabric. She was only scaring the guards, trying to herd them out of the room. They all panicked and ran except for the Contractor Leader and the three Dolls sitting off to the side._

"_...you had to borrow guns off of my men?" He asked as the last of Unit Three either left the room or were shot._

_The Irken dropped the pistol and looked at her bloody and torn coat before slipping it on. But before she had the garment back on the Contractor had noticed a pair of devices on her back near her shoulders which looked like reels of cable... "I hate using guns...but that doesn't mean I can't." The Irken slipped her hood back on over the top of her head, hiding her curly antennae while her black and blue mask hid the rest of her face. "Now, stand aside and live."_

_The Contractor's eyes flashed red, and a noise came from the crate next to the Irken. She glanced at it...and then it burst open to let loose a pair of large wolves!_

Xxx

End of Chapter!

And yes, Chapter Five will focus more on another protagonist...second to White and Wit, and they shall meet very soon...

Call this a cliff hanger, suckers!


	6. Chapter 6: Another Plot, New Opportunity

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Sonic the Hedgehog,Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story

Oh, and when you see this: **&&&**, that means that a theme will be playing. If any of you have seen Darker Than BLACK, specifically the second season then you will remember the theme that often plays when Hei appears such as in the first episode of that season both in the beginning and at the very end. If any of you don't recognize it then simply go to Youtube and watch the first episode of season two...or hey, better yet watch the anime from episode one. It takes some getting used to but it's entertaining.

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Unity is home to over 19 000+ Contractors, 34 000+ Meta Humans, and 223 000+ humans with access to magical abilities. There are mixed amounts of similar cases in other alien races, resulting in over 4 million individuals on Unity fitting any of the second and third categories.

Xxx

**Unity, North Perdia**

**City of Abyss, 393 miles east of Salvation Center**

**Two days after the events at the Foster Estate in Salvation Center**

Abyss was larger than Salvation Center, nearly ten times as large as the small smelting city. This less than grand metropolis produced nearly five times the number of weapons and materials which came from Salvation Center. It also had a larger number of off worlders and meta-humans who were used to do hard labour for little more than a tiny raise in their minimum wage payments. Abyss also had the largest strip mines in North Perdia, setting up portable Weather Domes so their workers would not be inhibited by the cold. It was named after the source of the city's existence...

A single bore hole which had struck gold, and a number of other ores and minerals. That had been named the Abyss Bore hole, and despite how gothic it sounded, Abyss was a prospering city...it was also one of the only cities that allowed Irken citizens. This had been viewed as 'asking for trouble' by the citizens.

A muffled _thud_ followed by the ground shaking lightly disturbed the peaceful morning. Everybody was used to events like this, so nobody came rushing out of their house for fear of there being an earthquake. This had occurred in vicinity of a condemned factory which had once produced starships, specifically shuttles and fighters for the Unity Defence Force. An explosive device had been placed on every primary entrance and exit and triggered via remote detonation.

"They're here!" A woman shouted. "Get to your positions!"

Inside the factory dozens of beings ranging from humans, robots, aliens, and even a few Contractors were arming themselves. They had been tense and ready for a fight all night and into the morning, knowing that they were expecting trouble. The Contractors were the first ones ready, but between the eighty or so individuals inhabiting the factory there were barely five or six of the emotionless assassins and spies. However there were also three Dolls, the passive mediums who worked alongside Contractors using their observation specters to keep watch.

One Doll specialized in using fire as his element to view events, so candles and torches had been set up on every level inside and outside. A second Doll was able to use rubber, so tires were set up around the perimeter while rubber bands were dumped in random areas, or hidden from sight so intruders could not remove them easily. The third Doll actually used plastic, so every window had any plastic object such as a toy or a container taped to it. This gave the mercenary group a full view of every inch of the building both inside and outside. The Dolls had been allowed to sleep so that when trouble came, they would be well rested; now they were holding a candle, a rubber band and an old action figure so they could observe the perimeter.

"...there is only one hostile," The fire Doll reported in a neutral tone. "Eastern wall, moving south to the cellar entrance."

"Keep him in your sights, along with the package," The Mercenary Leader, a Contractor ordered while loading an assault rifle. "I'm posting you and your guards on the third floor. We were expecting this one, and we won't let him slip away."

"...done." The fire Doll replied dully before he and his two fellow dolls were lifted up and carried away.

"Unit One, move out on the east side!" The Contractor called out as he entered what had been the main assembly area of the factory. "Unit Two, provide cover for them. Unit Three is up on the third floor guarding the package and our Dolls. Unit Four, set up on the stairwell, teams of two! Unit Five will guard the second floor, and Six will guard the ground floor. Unit Seven will set up in the garage area in case we need to evacuate. Unit Eight, roof top!"

Each unit had ten or eleven mercenaries in it, and was perfectly balanced in terms of specialties: riflemen, shotgun wielders, the rare psychic, etc. Eleven men and women of varying race moved out through the now destroyed main doors on the east side, sweeping the area.

"Unit One here, where is the hostile?"

The plastic Doll was the one to respond. "...second floor, third window from the southeast corner."

One of the mercenaries turned to look at the indicated area and saw nothing. "I don't see anything."

"I didn't say she was outside," The plastic Doll replied.

"She?" But the mercenary's inquiry was lost in the shouts from the second floor.

"Unit Five! Unit Five! We have engaged the enemy-AH!"

"Can't see! Can't see! Hold your fire damn it, get the lights back on!"

The lights on the second floor had gone out, all except for the candles allowing the fire Doll to see the fight. Several mercenaries were down, all bearing fatal cuts and stabs. Out of the ten members of Unit Five, only six were still standing-or crouching in this case. They had their rifles aimed up at the ceiling, where the attacker had apparently been seen. They noticed the observation specter, and one man waved.

"It was an Irken! Blue coat and a black mask!" He blurted out. "She's fast too, and she has some kind of-UGH!"

A wired had looped itself around his neck and tightened until it dug into his flesh and cut off his oxygen. Then he was tugged off his feet, vanishing through a hole in the ceiling before anybody could try and help him. The five remaining soldiers fired wildly into the ceiling again, littering the floor in a sea of casings. Red blood leaked out through the hole, and then the ceiling waved to let the body of their own comrade drop down, his torso and limbs shredded with many bullet holes in them. His body armour and corpse had absorbed a good deal of the bullets...

:**&&&**

Enough for the Irken to drop down while perched on top of the body. As the corpse landed, a cloud of dust came down with it and blinded the five men. They only saw a flash of a knife come free, and then heard a pained grunt from one of their number before he collapsed with the knife going right through the goggles he wore and into his brain through his right eye. The Irken used him as a shield between herself and the seventh mercenary to become her victim, a panicky cyborg who fired a flamethrower from his arm.

It burned the posterior side of the body as the Irken rushed towards him, and used it to shove the flamethrower's tip away from her and towards the other mercenaries. Two of them wisely ducked down, but the third was caught in the stream. The Vortian shrieked in pain as he was burned alive by the fire. Meanwhile the cyborg found a knife buried into his ribs. He began to laugh. "I-is that all you've got? I'm a fucking cyborg, locust!"

The Irken pressed the bottom of the knife's hilt...and the cyborg screamed as volts of energy surged through him. He collapsed, his eyes briefly glowing before the focused Electromagnetic wave from the blade fried his systems from head to toe. The Irken tugged the knife free and leaped up, using the shoulders of the now dead cyborg to launch herself into the air before he even finished falling to the floor. The last two mercenaries were just getting up and firing at her, but a pair of energy shields formed from her arms after she pulled the sleeves back in mid leap, revealing a device strapped to each arm.

The bullets bounced off of the shields, which were curved to be concave and were sent back in the general direction of their source. Of course one or two bullets would have missed, but the mercenaries had emptied their rifles at the Irken, and as many as a dozen each struck them. The Irken landed, and the mercenaries collapsed, dead. The Irken stood up and deactivated the shield projectors.

Now the doll could see her. She was the size of a human teenager, a very slender figure clad in a blue trench coat which went down to above its knees, but was only shut above the waist. Below the waist it flared out and left the front of its legs exposed, showing the bottom of a light blue dress which reached its mid thighs; it had the striped pattern of Irken Invader clothing. Under that she wore black tights and boots, and black gloves. Her head was hidden by a hood attached to its coat, and a mask...

It was flat and smooth, a bit of light reflecting off of its black surface. It had a pair of narrow blue eyes, and a matching smile that was painted on while the eyes were meant as a visor of sorts. None of the dolls found plastic or rubber in or under it, so there was no use in trying to see under the mask.

But she saw the specter, and walked over to the candle. She bent down and lifted her mask enough for her mouth to be seen; the flesh on the left side was badly scarred and had gaps in it that allowed her teeth to be seen while her right side was flawless and smooth.

"Too slow, too faulty, and too incompetent." she whispered, and then blew the candle out...

The doll got a glimpse of a pair of _blue_ bug like eyes.

"...The Irken has reached the stair well." the rubber doll said before more gun shots rang out below.

The Irken had rushed into the stair well and deployed two of her extendable wires. They wrapped around the necks of two guards who had been standing on the second floor as she rushed past them and leaped into the gap between the flights of stairs. The wires went taught as she swung down to the first floor where two more guards were caught by surprise when the Irken kicked them both in the face. The two above were tugged over the edge and screamed as they fell while the Irken landed. She retracted the wires from around the necks of the two now very unconscious guards.

"Unit Four!" A Lepidopterran shouted as its wings buzzed, lowering it down while it held a plasma rifle which unfolded to its full length. "Encountered target in stairwell! Four down! Engage! Engage! Unit Six, get over here!" He fired down at the Irken, who activated one of her arm mounted shields and began to dart back up the stairs. Another of the guards, this one a human/Irken hybrid judging by his green skin, hair, antennae, and too-big-eyes fired a machine pistol at her as she charged up.

One bullet nicked her left leg and tore through the fabric of her boot. She gasped in pain and pushed off with her right leg, getting close enough that the bullet deflected back at the hybrid and tore through him. One went between his eyes and killed him instantly. The insectoid Lepidopterran fired its plasma rifle again just as the first floor door burst open, and several mercenaries rushed in, firing shotguns and rifles at the Irken, who held her second shield up in defence.

When she saw the last four members of Unit Four running down the stairs, she realized that she was running out of room fast. So while covered by both shields, which were beginning to weaken she reached under her trench coat and produced a single canister and twisted the top. A slot on the side began to glow bright green and let out a beeping noise as she tossed it so that it hit the wall at the top of the first floor stairs at an angle and bounced down the steps to the advancing mercenaries of Unit Six.

Their screams were silenced as they became a red mist thanks to the grenade.

"Unit Six, seven down! Maintaining position on ground floor! This bitch is picking us apart!"

Even as he spoke the Irken flung one of her cables up and wrapped it around the barrel of the Lepidopterran's plasma rifle just as it became level with her. She had done this in the same movement she had used to throw the grenade, using her right shield to block shots while she tossed the grenade with her left hand, and then spinning counter clockwise and using her left shield to defend against the Lepidopterran and her right one to block a barrage of bullets from the mercenaries coming down the stairs. Then while she had her shield angled towards the mercenaries she fired her cable out from her right sleeve when her arm was angled just right to fire the cable at the winged alien.

"Constrict," The Irken whispered, and the cable briefly glowed before slicing through the barrel of the plasma rifle, which exploded and splattered green guts all over the stairwell. The Irken heard the disgusted groans and curses of the four mercenaries by the third floor staircase as she retracted the cable until it vanished up her sleeve, and quickly rushed over to the bottom steps. She produced an Incinerator Grenade-this being the last explosive device she had on her person, so it would have to count!

She threw the disc grenade like a Frisbee, and it hit the wall next to the distracted mercenaries...

TSEW! A white light enveloped the mercenaries as the grenade exploded...leaving most of the third floor stair case and the wall next to it gone. She could see partially into a room on the third floor, and one on the second floor. She was about to simply jump to the third floor when a bullet tore through her right shoulder. She cried out and fell to her knees.

"Hell yeah, I know you're not invincible!" The shooter snickered as he advanced on her. "You know you Irkens always looked freaky but I also hear you're engineered to look extra curvy under those uniforms you love so much. I mean I saw those legs of yours."

He knelt next to her, his pistol pressed to her mask. "So what do you say? I spare you and get a good blow from you."

"...very well," The Irken muttered after a second, looking down. "You spare me...and get one good _blow_."

"Good!" the man snickered and stood up, calling to his frightened companions downstairs while keeping his gun locked on the Irken. "Do you guys hear that? I'm gonna get a blow job from this bitch-"

CRACK-SCHLUCK! The man's wrist fell off, cleanly severed by the wire the Irken had wrapped around his wrist after breaking it to disarm him. She now stood before him while he simply looked stunned.

"Y-you...what are you?" He whimpered as he fell to his knees.

"...an Invader," She replied, and then shot him in the face with his own gun, which she had snatched up after he had dropped it. She looked to the two men on the ground floor. "...boo."

They screamed and ran back out of the stairwell.

Units Four, Five and Six had been eliminated or chased off, if she recalled which unit had been positioned where in the factory. But Units One and Two were still down on the ground floor and ready to rush up while Unit Three was guarding her objective while Unit Eight was guarding a handy escape route...

And she was out of grenades, and wounded. She looked at the gun in her hand...

"Time to improvise."

This Irken might act like a Contractor, but she was so irrational that she was their worst nightmare.

Xxx

"Where is she now?"

"She's left the stairwell," The fire Doll reported. "...and she is heavily armed."

"We already knew she's armed-"

"He means with guns." The rubber Doll interrupted the Contractor leader. "...she's already killed twenty four of your men and critically injured four more. Evacuation would be wise if this statistic of a one in seven chance of survival remains constant."

"Unacceptable," The Contractor replied. "This target is to be protected at all costs."

"...She's so much like a Contractor. She feels nothing," The Plastic Doll spoke up. "Yet...so different."

"Irken's aren't Contractors. Don't be foolish," The Contractor was examining his side arm. "You're here to observe, not to speculate on theories."

"...She has acquired her target." The fire Doll said, looking down at his candle as he held a hand close to the ember.

"What? How can that be?" One guard asked. "We still have the target!"

"Not that target," The plastic Doll informed them. "...the door."

CRUNCH!

The door exploded inwards, showering the room with bits of metal and stone. The mercenaries panicked and fired their weapons at the door all at once. Once they had all emptied their rifles, they quickly reloaded. Only the Contractor had preserved his ammo, only firing two shots at the doorway. But there was nothing there.

"Target destroyed...new target acquired." The rubber Doll announced. "Engage."

"New hostile acquired," The plastic Doll added. "Incoming."

"Wait, new hostile? New target?" One of the guards squirmed. "Start making sense you little freaks! How many are there and where the hell are-"

Suddenly the window right behind the group burst open and showered them with glass...

And the submachine gun which the Irken had taken from one of the dead or injured mercenaries fired. It had an extended magazine in it, which was taped to a second magazine as she tore through three of the eleven fighters occupying the room. She landed on the crate they had all been protecting, the target...and now none of them could fire for risk of damaging it. In the brief moment of hesitation, she had gunned down two more of the mercenaries before the two nearest to her rushed her and managed to tackle her off of the crate.

They tried to pin her down. "Q-quick! Shoot her! Shoot-glugh!"

A blade stuck out from the base of his skull before the Irken pulled it back out through the man's mouth. She swung her left leg up, and struck the other man holding her in the skull with her knee. He lost his grip, and she sliced through his jugular vein. Then as she flipped onto her feet she slipped off her blue trench coat while bringing up the discarded hand gun of one of her two latest victims and fired through the fabric. She was only scaring the guards, trying to herd them out of the room. They all panicked and ran except for the Contractor Leader and the three Dolls sitting off to the side.

"...you had to borrow guns off of my men?" He asked as the last of Unit Three either left the room or were shot.

The Irken dropped the pistol and looked at her bloody and torn coat before slipping it on. But before she had the garment back on the Contractor had noticed a pair of devices on her back near her shoulders which looked like reels of cable... "I hate using guns...but that doesn't mean I can't." The Irken slipped her hood back on over the top of her head, hiding her curly antennae while her black and blue mask hid the rest of her face. "Now, stand aside and live."

The Contractor's eyes flashed red, and a noise came from the crate next to the Irken. She glanced at it...and then it burst open to let loose a trio of large wolves! They slammed into her, making her gasp in pain as one bit into each of her arms and forced them out to her sides. She was effectively pinned to the ground again, and had the risk of her arms being pulled off by wolves while the third was perched over, growling in her face.

She felt a surge of fear. This was not how it was supposed to go at all.

The Contractor reached into his coat and produced an object wrapped in napkins. He unwrapped it to reveal a food...

Banana Bread...that was this man's payment: eating banana bread.

"...this used to be my favourite thing to eat, when I could favor anything." He said, tearing a chunk off and swallowing it. "But why explain it to you? Maybe I'm becoming one of those less rational Contractors." He shrugged. "...if I am, I'll deal with it later. For now...I need to decide what to do with you. I could kill you...or I could satisfy my men by handing you over to them..."

"If you don't call off your stupid hounds I'll-"

Crunch! _Schluck-splat!_

The Irken let out a gurgle as blood seeped out from under her mask. The third wolf had attacked on the Contractor's demand and tore her throat out. The alien twitched for several seconds, and then went still forevermore.

"...well that was easy," The Contractor raised an eyebrow as he called his wolves off and knelt by the Irken while continuing to tear chunks out of the banana loaf to eat.

"...that isn't the one who killed units four, five and six." The fire Doll said as the sounds of the other teams rushing out of the stairwell could be heard. "She was only the one who killed Unit Eight."

"...what?" The Contractor's eyes widened, and he turned around to look at the door while pulling his gun up-

_Thudthud!_

Two bullets tore through his shirt and coat, and then broke through his rib cage and shredded through the vital organs beneath. The Contractor wheezed as he dropped his weapon and collapsed onto his side. The Irken stood in the doorway, perfectly unharmed while the decoy she had hired lay dead. Before the mission, she had commissioned this semi-infamous Irken mercenary to come to the factory precisely seven minutes after beginning her own assault while she had the Dolls distracted. Then as she dealt with Units Four and Six in the stairwell, the decoy handled the marksmen on the roof.

She has specified that the decoy had to wear an outfit left for her. Though annoyed, the Irken decoy had accepted and donned the outfit before beginning her mission. She had silenced Unit Eight before they could send out so much as a peep of her entry. Then she obeyed her instructions to walk to the east side of the roof and rappel down into the third floor window six windows from the south east corner, and engaged the mercenaries there.

If she had not been killed by the wolves, the Irken may have even hired her full time as a partner. But that was what she got for her arrogance and letting her guard down and allowing a few canines to get the better of her.

Maybe if the Irken was lucky, she could cash in for the small bounty her decoy had on her head. She knelt by the dead decoy's face and lifted the mask off to show a green eyed Irken woman's face. Her eyes were bulging and clouded over, her face itself unmarked except by fresh blood. The Irken touched the left side of her decoy's face, focusing specifically on the area of the cheek...

Then she removed the decoy's gloves and placed her hand gun in its empty palms. She had several larger weapons on her, but she'd likely have to ditch them unless the other mercenaries became a problem which required a more direct solution. She had to find her target and evacuate immediately.

And her target was stowed under the makeshift bench which was being used by all three Dolls. She walked over and gestured for them to rise. Without their master to countermand the order, they obeyed and moved aside as she tore the tarp off of a cage...

And saw the quivering blue eyed Irken smeet within. She had a number of bruises on her, and was clad in little more than a long tank top. But a medical scan showed that she had not been violated or molested in any way, or given abuse beyond a punch, kick or slap. She must have tried escaping, or wouldn't be quiet. It didn't matter.

The Irken opened the cage and scooped the smeet up into her arms. The blue eyed Irken whimpered and squirmed, but the Irken stroke the right place on the girl's antennae that made her relax...she had known about that one spot on this particular Irken ever since she was born three years ago. The Irken took the trench coat from her decoy and wrapped the smeet in it to use as a blanket.

Then she heard the approaching footsteps and shouts of the surviving mercenary squadrons. She walked over to the window with her PAK extending a series of small appendages which held the wrapped up smeet securely to her back. The Irken found the cable used by her decoy to reach the room, and quickly grabbed on tight before leaping out the window.

The other soldiers of fortune burst into the room, only to find it empty except for the body of their boss with three wolves whimpering over their deceased master, a few other of their number gunned down, three Dolls standing by, and an open cage.

"What...what kind of monster was able to do all of this? It tore through us like nothing," One man whispered.

"...It was the Huntress," A Vortian whispered a prayer. "Gods spare us...the Huntress of Irk was here tonight and she has drawn the blood of dozens."

That was the title of the Irken: The Huntress. In this case she had hunted down a Contractor hired by the Meekroobians to undermine the Irken Empire's attempts to reunite as an improved body...

By kidnapping the daughter of Councillor Envon.

Xxx

The Huntress was dashing through the foundry located next door to its abandoned twin, which was occupied by a mercenary army reduced to nearly half of its original number by two Irkens-one of whom had only done a quarter of the work and took the fall for the Huntress. She held the smeet so that she was leaning on the Huntress' shoulder, her arms wrapped around her saviour's neck. Once she had recognized the colour _blue_ she knew that she was with somebody she could trust to keep her safe. Blue was good, blue stood for her father and family...

And this one seemed very familiar to the smeet, who was named Shey after a distant family member.

The Huntress' PAK had an additional tracking device which allowed her to monitor the distance of the mercenary radio transmissions. As the distance increased, she felt that her target's safety was assured...until she found one lone transmission close by.

"We've spotted her, moving to intercept."

Suddenly something landed in front of her, between the molds and furnaces. It glowed brightly and then detonated, forcing the Huntress to shield Shey with her body. Several small pieces of shrapnel dug into her back and arms, but others bounced off of her PAK.

"Good save!" A woman's voice complimented her as the one responsible for the explosion stepped into view. She wore the standard nondescript and long winter coats most Contractors preferred in North Perdia, and had blonde hair which was tied in a high ponytail. She was tossing a quarter up and down, catching it repeatedly without even glancing at it. Every time she did she would glance at it and slap the coin down onto her forearm before starting over again. It must have been her payment. "But I need you to give me the smeet back. She's worth a lot of money."

The Huntress detected four other life forms approaching. One was a woman with bright pale skin which seemed to illuminate the dim factory, and blue hair which literally looked like it was made of fire. She wore leather pants, a matching corset, had piercings here and there, and a guitar slung over her back. She winked, her one eye flaring brightly.

The other three had the Huntress blocked off from behind, all of them anthromorphic animals. The one in the center was a green hawk with goggles resting on the top of his skull, and wore red shoes; he was obviously the leader given his cocky demeanor and stance with his arms crossed in a relaxed pose. The next was a purple swallow wearing tight white pants and a tube top along with a bandanna and a set of round sun glasses rested on her head. The third was a massive grey albatross which-like its companions had eyewear resting on its head and wore gloves and boots.

"You heard her doll, drop the kid and walk away." The hawk commanded.

"..._Babylon Rogues._" The Huntress said blankly, not with any contempt or surprise.

"Good observation."

"_If I were not escorting Lady Shey, I would be tar and feathering you three as per the conditions of your bounty._" She said in such a chilling voice that the three avians actually shuddered.

"Big words for somebody who's surrounded," The Contractor woman said. "Now hand her over."

"..." The Huntress moved Shey onto her back. "_Hang on child._"

Shey obeyed, tightly gripping the Huntress' neck. The Irken tensed as the coin in the woman's hand glowed brightly. Then she threw it at the ground at the Huntress' feet, and the Irken activated her arm mounted shields just as it exploded.

Xxx

**Salvation Center**

**At that very moment...**

White and Wit had finally been given time to rest since arriving on Unity. After the successful assassination of Joanna Foster, Gaz Membrane had officially welcomed them both to her group.

"_We're not super heroes...well not anymore in most cases," She had said. "We hit people who deserve it, and it benefits the little man, the lower class...most of the time anyways." She had shrugged. "I started out nearly thirty years ago, and sooner or later Ben and Danny came to me along with Tenn. We all had been screwed over in one way or another, and decided 'to hell with those people'. So now we own a line of businesses to serves as fronts for our main source of income: assassination and corporate espionage."_

"_One advantage is that when people bid to hire us, we can say 'so and so is paying more' so the morons bid higher," Tenn had snickered evilly. "And we can even make it official, write cheques to ourselves from a dummy corporation and show them as proof to our bidders."_

"_While you are a part of this group, you aren't required to answer my every beck and call," Gaz turned away to work at her lap top. "I offer hits in your area, and you can accept it you wish to. In the mean time, you've earned quite the payment for getting rid of Foster. The community took advantage of some valuable codes stolen from the mansion and multiplied the original award by...a few hundred times."_

"_How much was the original reward?" Danny asked suspiciously. "How much money were we getting out of that?"_

"_...money? For that assignment?" Gaz smirked. "They were paying me in chickens."_

"_...I hate you so much," Danny crossed his arms. "If I didn't need to work for you, I'd be gone by now."_

"_Heard it all before Phantom," Gaz nodded, and slid two cards to White and Wit. "Your holographic disguises are ready, and these are your false IDs. They also double by allowing you to withdraw money from two accounts I set up. The codes are on the back; erase them once you've memorized them, these are worth fifty thousand dollars each."_

_Wit's jaw dropped while White sniffed his card._

"_Don't look excited, Danny got seventy and I gave Grayson eighty," Gaz said. "And took fifty for myself...and tossed Tennyson fifty so he could keep paying the bills. Oh and a hundred grand to Tenn so she could redecorate and resupply this hideout...and buy herself some new clothes on the side line." She felt the glare sent by Wit without even having to look at her. "Be glad I paid you, period."_

"_Gold plated bitch!" Wit shook a fist at her._

"_Bitch!" White chimed, mimicking his sister._

"_If you're both done, there's a job which will interest you." Gaz said. "It will take you out of this city to a neighbouring region, Abyss. You'll have three days to rest, you've earned that much."_

_That brightened the mood of the two experiments, who forgot their displeasure at being paid less than the others-and as much as two people who weren't even on the mission. They rushed off to enjoy the luxuries of Gaz's hideout._

"_Like a pair of kids when they're not out to kill you," Ben crossed his arms, leaning against the side of Gaz's desk. "...are they everything you thought they'd be?"_

_Gaz nodded. "Phase One of our contract is complete. The Experiments are trained and capable of missions. The Selective Memory Disruptors have been tested successfully and kept Wit from reading our minds...at least the thoughts we didn't want her to see anyways. We'll move to Phase Two and have them head for the coast over the course of the next week. After they reach the east coast, we move to Phase Three."_

_Ben nodded. "You won't mind what happens afterwards then?"_

"_It's a contract," Gaz shrugged. "We do what we have to and then we move on."_

"_Amen to that."_

Skye had also wound up becoming a new member of Gaz's group of mercenaries while Nathaniel Grayson remained an associate. As a Contractor, he was a freelancer who would not work long term for any government or faction. However he would likely meet with White and Wit again on his missions due to them taking him all over North Perdia. But Skye would be accompanying the pair as far as Abyss when they left later tonight.

She had explained that she would be trying to reconstruct her ship, as regular vessels would not carry her to the Andromeda Galaxy and she had no way to contact her people regularly. Contact between Andromeda and the Milky Way was uncommon but opening up slowly, allowing millions of cultures to meet at a steady pace. But still, with a growing void between the two galaxies the possibility of long term friendship was only getting harder and harder merely because of distance. Andromeda already had a number of vessels capable of travelling between galaxies, having several centuries of a head start on even the Irken Empire.

Constructing an intergalactic vessel would take time and money...which she needed badly. She had worked for Joanna for free, but now with her freedom restored and a good deal of her memory she could get started on raking in some money. So she had decided to go with them...

"I still can't help but notice a certain theme you three have," Tenn snickered as she watched all three of them sitting on the couch, playing video games-White and Wit had become addicted while Skye had only remembered that she was addicted to begin with the day before. "You all eat a lot, fight a lot, have powers, and you all have white hair."

"And now more than one of us can manipulate the flow of time," Skye glared down at White, who snickered mischievously and then blasted Skye's character on the Television screen using a shotgun. "Hey, no fair!" She had used her Chronokinesis to quickly grab herself a drink, briefly bringing her emotions back.

"You're too slow," White said. "Better luck next time!"

Ever since the mission, Wit had informed Gaz of White's incomplete downloads. The smuggler had decided to acquire data packages designed to educate people in basic English. This allowed white to begin to use more English words instead of High Irken. However he still used 'Sesava' among other words; but he could speak more fluently now.

"Oh one of these days..." Skye grumbled.

"You may get your chance if you take one of the bounties on their heads," Danny offered. "The death of Foster was pinned on them entirely, and now they're wanted national criminals officially, but some people-specifically people in this city are singing their praises. All they need is some better clothes, funny accents and an army of expendable thugs and they're good to go."

"We're not expendable thugs," Tenn pointed out to Danny. "And Gaz doesn't have an accent."

"Gaz isn't a national criminal...she's simply a business woman," Danny shrugged. "She sells guns and other things. There's no bounty on her except for her aliases."

Wit decided to ask something she had been holding in for days. "When will we go to Jookiba Isles?"

"It'll take time to get you there safely," Danny said. "And we need to avoid making you look evil or like terrorists, or else not even the experiments will want you there. So far people are downgrading you from 'terrorists' to 'mercenaries who oppose society's interests', but we need to either get you a better reputation or show that your actions were not condoned by Jookiba Isle. Meaning you need to be thought of as impartial and ferocious mercenaries who take any job no matter the risk."

"So we put a positive spin on the factory explosion and Foster's death." Wit said, and received a nod of confirmation. "We need to become infamous is what you're saying...just a different kind from what we've been seen as." She got off of the couch and walked over to him. "People see us as violent, purposeless monsters who will kill anything near them...so we need to show them instead that we are focused and accurate, and that we only kill our targets and any who stand near them."

"Collateral damage is the term," Tenn informed the experiment.

"And when they think that you're professional, they romanticize your identity using their imaginations." Danny continued. "The average human civilian will think of you as some sharp, witty and impressive pair of killers, modern legends like all of us. People know about Phantom," He patted himself on the chest. "They know about the Shapeshifter," He nodded to the office where Ben was talking with Gaz. "They know about Irken Tenn...and they know about the Blood Contractor and the White contractor who guarded Joanna Foster-or at least other Contractors knew about Skye."

"Now they'll get to know about the Experimental Assassins," Skye set her controller down. "When they think about you, they picture you as bigger and stronger than you really are. They think of you as vicious killers instead of adorable and cuddly fur balls, even when they've already seen your image. And that is what you use to your advantage when in disguise, by making yourself appear as little like your true self as possible. Sure, smarter humans will know that a lot of your stories are exaggerated, but the subconscious effect remains...people will fear and respect you instead of just hate you."

"And that's the beginning to surviving Unity as a big shot," Danny concluded. "Build a name for yourself, and get the masses talking about you every day. The more you do, the more the big players respect you and give you breathing space. Corporations and governments will keep their distance unless they need you, and you will have some pull when it comes to applying to certain jobs or meeting with certain providers or sponsors for freelancing experiments and meta-humans."

"So a reputation is what is needed..." Wit nodded. "I am beginning to comprehend what you mean...even a herd of deer would fear taking on a tiger, even if they knew that together a hundred of them could take the tiger down."

"So what we're going to do is build on that," Danny explained as Wit took her seat next to White again. "As we travel to the east coast, we'll take missions here and there and make sure that you're portrayed correctly. When you reach Jookiba Isle, the Experiments have to be willing to take you in. They have plenty of killers already...most of them were designed to be weapons of mass destruction. Their own leader is supposedly the strongest of their entire race and can take on meta-humans several at a time. But what they won't take is somebody who will cause them all trouble intentionally."

"Would being there give us diplomatic immunity?" Wit asked.

"In a way it would, yes." Tenn nodded.

"Because an army of one hundred thousand commandos couldn't take that island," Gaz had entered the room with Ben in tow. "And an entire assault by land, sea and air on the capital city would be met with powerful elemental experiments and a large amount of fortified turrets and traps. That island is a fortress when invaded, and a vacation resort when at peace. I'd know, I gave them their entire arsenal...and the fact that I'll vouch to get you through their border will make your entry easier."

"So after we were there...Doctor Huntling could never find us?" Wit asked hopefully.

Gaz shrugged while turning off the game console to watch the news. "She can try and she might succeed...but it's very unlikely. You'll be safe there, let's leave it at that."

"Safe!" White scoffed. "Should fight Huntling!"

"That won't be a good idea," Gaz said quickly while glancing at them, opening one eye a bit. "...she tried to hire us to track you down only a while after we met up with you. I refused, obviously...but she mentioned that she was in the process of finishing another experiment who she would be interested in loaning to me for testing."

"W-what?" Wit swallowed at this implication.

"She said that it was a retry of a previously failed experiment: 001-C." Gaz did not acknowledge Wit's distress. "That is why we have to get you out of here and to Abyss...she'll be sending an improved version of one of your dead siblings after you within a few days, maybe tomorrow at the earliest."

Xxx

_Next time on Unity_

_Chapter Seven: The Plot Unfolds, Opportunity Grows_

"_You've got nowhere to go now!" Jet shouted as he, Wave and Storm cornered the Huntress near the open doors of the foundry. Outside, police vehicles had set down and dozens of officers were searching for the source of the gun shots. "Surrender the kid now!"_

_The Huntress glanced at the three gun wielding avians, not giving any indication to show that she would accept their demands. The pistol in her hands had only a few shots left if she had counted correctly, and she had no spare ammunition left. But if it had the amount she thought..._

_Then these three Avians were already dead._

Xxx

End of chapter!

For anybody confused about the Huntress' attack on the factory...

For the most part you did see her fighting. But prior to her attack she had hired an Irken mercenary who would infiltrate the factory through the roof while she herself attacked from the inside. This mercenary would dress as her and then draw the attention of the guards in the room where Shey was located. She did her part and died, allowing the Huntress to finish her mission.


	7. AN1

ANNOUNCEMENT

The next chapter of Unity will take some time to get up. My computer's hard drive is dying so it has to go in for some repairs and a replacement. So until then I shall be stuck using my dad's underused lap top or my I Pod.

I apologise to anybody who was eager for the next chapter, and promise that I shall work on it when given a chance and try to get one more loaded over the weekend. I know where to go with it, I just need the time away from work and my jump drive to save the work on.

Also, while we're waiting I'd like to extend an offer to you all: suggesting what other shows/anime/books/tv shows/games/etc I should add to this mass crossover. I will consider all suggestions but I make no promises that I will accept them.

-Familiar47


	8. Chapter 7: The Plot Unfolds

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Sonic the Hedgehog,Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story.

I was able to get this one mostly done on my dad's computer before my lap top was brought back!

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

The Huntress of Irk is a newly arisen but infamous mercenary who remains behind a mask whenever on missions. She was suspected of being a contractor until being identified as an Irken-adding the 'of Irk' to her title after this was confirmed. She was only identified as a female-changing her original title of Hunter to 'Huntress' when a police officer in Unity City managed to momentarily unmask her, describing her as an uncommon blue eyed Irken with vicious damage to the left side of her face.

"It was so bad that I could see her teeth!" – Kyle Scott, the officer who identified The Huntress of Irk.

The Huntress of Irk is classified as a high level criminal. Officers are not to confront her, but call for back up and shoot on sight once adequate reinforcements have arrived.

Xxx

**Extra Info**

Xxx

**Unity, North Perdia**

**Abyss**

Gun shots had drawn the attention of the police to the factory district. Witnesses-the few factory workers on the grave yard shifts claimed that they had spotted the blue coated form of the Huntress of Irk. There were several figures chasing after her as she manoeuvred between steam vents and conveyor belts, or around the large blockish matter incinerators used to eliminate waste. With each time the Matter Incinerators activated- every ten seconds, they would let out a blinding flash of light from the ports in their sides. The Huntress' mask protected her eyes from this, and Shey had her face pressed into the fabric of the Huntress' coat.

Jet was shooting after them on a hover board of sorts. He kept his legs bent in a half crouch as he manoeuvred the Extreme Gear board. He had switched a hand gun for a knife so that rather than shoot the Huntress and risk killing Shey he could make a precise cut and snatch the smeet away. But the Huntress rolled, her arms acting as a protective cage for Shey as she came to a halt on one knee. Jet forced his board to a stop, wrenching it to the side and stopping several feet in front of the Huntress, using honed reflexes so that he did not fly thirty or forty feet ahead of her and give her the breathing space the Irken wished for. He flung the knife at the Huntress, who used her free hand to swing the tail of her coat up so that the knife sank into the fabric...and stopped before the blade was a third of the way in. The fabric was definitely strong, and engineered to stop projectiles-or at least absorb a good deal of the kinetic energy in solid objects.

In the same motion the Huntress spun while producing one of her cable launchers, which were set up in an apparatus similar to the one worn by her 'stunt double'. She fired the cable at Jet, who shot into the air while spinning his board. Its thrusters fired, and the cable was sent flying off course. "You'll have to do a lot better than tha-WHOA!" While he was spinning through the air, the Huntress had produced one of the guns she had stolen from the countless mercenaries she had recently killed and shot his board. The Extreme Gear sparked and flew out from under the startled avian's feet, shooting into the distance and arching towards the ground.

Jet had barely landed on his back when the Huntress stood over him and aimed her commandeered pistol down at him. She was about to fire when Shey squeaked. "Please stop it!"

The Smeet was not accustomed to violence; she detested it even. Envon must have taught her that it was wrong...damn it he was too altruistic at times. The Huntress stopped short of Jet's throat, and instead struck him on the head with the handle of her knife. The blow snapped his head to the side, dazing him and giving her a chance to keep running.

But before she got twenty feet, three bolts struck the ground before her and then exploded on impact! She once again managed to shield Shey from the resulting shrapnel and tried to spot the Contractor responsible for these annoying explosive objects. She was sitting leisurely on top of a set of storage crates nearby, legs dangling as she hummed a song. "Come on Huntress, let's not waste anymore time. We'll give that smeet back to her father once he's cooperated and resigned."

"_He'll have to know she's missing at all before he can do that,_" The Huntress replied. "_As far as he's aware she's still with her aunt on vacation. And you can't exactly tell him that you have her if her aunt calls in saying otherwise._"

"Well I don't see this aunt of hers anywhere," The Contractor stood up, an amused look on her face. "So let's give the good Councillor a nice view of his little girl!"

A light was pointed at the Huntress from above. Wave the Swallow was perched on a catwalk, holding a shoulder mounted camera while Storm the Albatross was aiming a rocket launcher. The fiery haired woman-who could only be described as a Rock Star was leaning casually on the railing next to them. "Are we broadcasting?"

"We're synced into the Galactic Comm. Array," Wave affirmed. "We're just waiting for Councillor Envon's office to receive, and even then it won't exactly be a live broadcast. Given the distance and the capabilities of FTL transmitters he'll be viewing events five seconds or so-"

"A simple yes or no will suffice, Wave." The Contractor said gently. "I trust your expertise enough that you don't need to fill me in on specifics."

"_That's a little irrational for a Contractor,_" The Huntress stated.

The Contractor shrugged. "Just as humans evolve, so do Contractors."

"We're broadcasting!"

"Perfect!" The Contractor clapped her hands. "Councillor Envon will be able to hear every word, correct?"

"You bet, boss!"

"Hey, I'm the boss! She's a temporary client so you call her 'ma'am'!" Jet shook a fist at Wave, who blushed at her mistake.

"S-sorry Jet!"

The Contractor actually giggled. "Oh you two...alright then. Councillor Envon of Irk, my name is Anya Sewick, a Contractor who has been hired with the abduction and ransoming of your daughter, Shey of Irk." The camera went from her to Shey, who stared at it with wide, frightened eyes while the Huntress slowly reached for something under her coat with everybody's attention on the Contractor. "As you can see, we have her surrounded and at the tip of a rocket launcher." The camera looked at the rocket launcher Storm was holding.

"Our demands are simple. You will resign your post as Councillor, and as Admiral of the New Irken Armada." The Contractor listed. "You will then leave Irk and make no attempt to return to it or re-establish yourself in a position of authority there ever again. You will be monitored, and your daughter killed should you break any of these conditions for the rest of your life. That will be up to another person entirely to handle."

"Somebody with a lot of patience," The fiery haired woman snickered.

"_You're a ghost,_" The Huntress stated while seeming to ignore the fact that many light years away Councillor Envon could see what was happening already. "_Perfect._"

"You have our demands Councillor, I suggest you give us an answer before we-" The sound of The Huntress' built in PAK communicator going off cut Anya Sewick off. "That must be him now."

The Huntress answered. "_...Councillor._"

"_I see everything,_" Envon sounded a little distraught, but keeping his cool for now. "_You know what to do...that's why I sent you there._"

"_I understand._"

"Come on! Stop wasting our time!" The ghost woman shouted. "We don't have all _night!_" With the last word she tore a knife out of her boot and flung it through the air. The Huntress twisted her head...and the knife took her mask off while drawing a bit of blood.

"_Huntress, are you alright?_"

"..."

"_...Answer me,_" Envon ordered. "_Panny._"

The Huntress looked up, giving Anya a good view of a face which was divided into two halves. The right half was smooth and flawless, a curly antenna being shown as the hood fell back off of the Irken's head thanks to the movement she had used to avoid the knife cutting deeper into her head. She had a shallow line on her left temple which caused some of her scarring to open up a bit...

Her right eye was as blue as the visor which had covered it moments ago, but the other was much paler. Where her left antenna should have been, there was a simple stump at the very end of the scarring which covered most of the left side of her face. Some parts were so bad that her teeth could be seen if you looked close enough.

"Well...all Irkens usually look so cute," Anya tilted her head, looking through a gap in Panny's left cheek. "But there's always one rotten apple in a tree, isn't there?"

Then she noticed the most disturbing thing about Paneece. Irkens had always claimed to have no emotions to hold them back; for the most part this was true to the extent that they had no remorse for what they did...

But former Invader Paneece had absolutely none in her eyes. It was like she was a computer instead of a living being. And when she spoke, the filtering of her mask which had made her sound more natural was no longer there to disguise the monotone voice at its worst.

"A-Aunty?" Shey whispered, genuinely surprised to see her Aunt as her masked saviour. Her hideously scarred face had not ever scared the smeet, but to see her caretaker fighting was...unnatural to Envon's daughter.

Paneece did not acknowledge her. "I am fine, Councillor Envon...orders?"

"_Panny..._" Envon sounded concerned for her. "_...get out of there, and bring Shey home._"

"...Understood." Paneece slowly took off her long blue coat and slipped Shey into it. She wrapped the excess fabric around the smeet as many times as she could and slipped the hood over Shey's eyes. "...keep this hood up, Shey. I don't want you looking at what is about to happen."

"Oh, big talk!" The Ghost Woman held her guitar up and adjusted the dial. "I'll deal with her."

She then began to play, her guitar sending out waves of light in the form of musical notes.

_**Emberrr!**_

_**So warm and tenderrrr!**_

_**You will REMEMBER my name!**_

The Babylon Rogues swayed a bit, but they had trained to resist their colleague's musical hypnotism. And as a Contractor, Anya could not be swayed by the Ghost Musician's powers. Shey whimpered, her hands clutching the stems of her antennae while Panny knelt and picked up her mask. Ember was so caught up in her music that she did not notice the lack of effect it had until Paneece had put her mask back on and became the Huntress again.

"W-what?" She stopped playing. "What the hell? She's not wearing any sound filters, so how come she isn't cheering my name and beggin' me to take that baby off her?"

"..._Your music stimulates an emotional reaction in corporeal beings._" Paneece said, her mask filtering her voice again. "_But it can't sway machines._"

But even Irkens had natural emotions...the PAKs were only life supports which kept the brain running. So why would Paneece compare herself to a machine when she and many other Irkens formerly called Defectives had fought for their right to be individual from one another...unique and special...why?

"_And also,_" Panny produced a knife from the holsters and pouches strapped to her upper body. "_You can't manipulate what does not exist._"

She then returned the favour from earlier and flung her knife through the air towards the undead rock star. Ember intended to simply phase through it, but was too late to notice a soft glow around the edge of the blade. She screamed as it passed through her and stopped as she became solid. It tumbled to the catwalk at her feet, sparking a bit.

"_And I knew that a ghost had been involved in Shey's kidnapping...so I came prepared._" Paneece then rushed forward.

Storm fired his rocket launcher, and the projectile locked onto Paneece instantly. She shoved past a startled Anya, who quickly dodged out of the way as the rocket shot past and continued its pursuit of the Irken. The chase would be over in two seconds...or would have been if Panny had not calculated the velocity and distance of the rocket. Then right when it was mere feet from her and accelerating...she dropped. It shot over her and tried to angle down to follow her, only to carry itself thirty feet in the blink of an eye and strike the ground in a devastating explosion.

Jet and Anya were running after her now. "Hold it!" The former raised his pistol again, hoping to intimidate Paneece into surrendering, but Anya knew it would not work before Paneece had even dodged to the left towards the outer wall of the crumbling factory. The explosion had blasted a hole down to the sewers below, yet Paneece had not tried to use it...

"She's either impulsive...or more logical than a Contractor," Anya muttered and waved Jet after her. "I'll cut her off at the exit!"

Wave, Storm and Ember had mounted their individual rides and were shooting over machinery to catch up with Paneece. She turned when Wave began to close in and fired her handgun, the swallow yelped and pulled away to avoid receiving a hole in her head. Paneece was sparse with her ammunition, not willing to risk dropping Shey while reloading. But as she got closer and closer to the exit which led to the open streets of Abyss she noticed the Babylon Rogues regrouping and herding her.

Perfect, she needed as many of them as close as possible. Jet smirked, believing that they now had her in the palm of her hand. "Ember, block off the side passages!"

"On it!" Ember shot down, using her guitar as a board and reached down to strum a few notes. The result was knocking down equipment and debris to act as barricades. But Panny did not so much as spare these sealed passages a second glance except to avoid tripping on anything which tumbled into her path. Soon she slid to a stop right where she wanted to be...

Xxx

"Sir, we've got a shit load of gun shots in there!"

The leading officer on the scene was younger than most, a Detective who had made his way up from a patrolman quickly. The rest of the officers were local patrols who had responded quickly enough, but a SWAT team was moments away. Command would be taken from young Ian MacDaniel soon, but until then he had to maintain a perimeter.

"Nobody goes inside," He instructed, and before he even finished the officer shouted.

"But we've got them red handed and surrounded! We need to send a unit in before those damn aliens get away! What if it's those Trog Assassins from over in Salvation?"

Ian fixed the officer, who was older and far chubbier with a glare that made the man freeze. "You will do as you're told. We don't know who is in there, or if they're human or not-or more importantly what kind of fire power they have. We wait for the SWAT team." He resumed levelling hit shotgun at the main doors to the factory even as an APD drop ship made its approach. "Here it comes boys, get ready!"

Xxx

"Banzai!" Wave shouted as she landed in front of Paneece with a pair of knives. She swung viciously and jabbed with accuracy that was amazing for one who looked like they weren't even trying to aim properly-she looked like she was in a frenzy of some sort. Paneece held up a knife of her own in defence using one hand, trying to angle her body so that Shey was not in harm's way.

"Come on! Are you just gonna keep running?" Wave taunted as she twirled the knives between her fingers and then darted in to make another attempt on Paneece's life. But Paneece tapped a button built onto the bottom of the hilt of her dagger; within it a core no bigger than the tip of her smallest finger began to glow and spin. The glow transferred to the blade, which blocked another of Wave's knives, and then sliced right through it like butter.

Wave was so startled that Paneece managed to shove past her and keep up her run for the doors. Wave hopped back onto her board as Jet and Storm caught up to her.

"You've got nowhere to go now!" Jet shouted as the Babylon Rogues cornered Paneece near the open doors of the foundry. Outside, the armoured airship was letting out a SWAT team in the center of the semi circle set up at the entrance. "Surrender the kid now!"

Panny glanced at the three gun wielding avians, not giving any indication to show that she would accept their demands. The pistol in her hands had only a few shots left if she had counted correctly, and she had no time to grab any spare ammunition. But if it had the amount she thought...

Then these three Avians were already dead.

The doors behind her burst open as she extended all four of her PAK legs out.

"Freeze! APD!" A voice boomed as a blinding light startled the three Rogues. "Drop your weapons and put your hands on your heads, birds! You too, Irken! We see you! Hands up now or we'll fire!"

Wave had already set her rifle down after taking the magazine out when one officer shouted. "The Irken's resisting! FIRE!" He had seen Paneece erect a shield behind herself using her PAK legs to form a squared wall of energy between herself and the officers. Jet saw what was coming and shot towards Wave even as the bullets started flying. He snatched her off her board just in time and was back in the shadows, but bullets tore holes in the wall of the factory.

Ember grabbed Storm and turned him intangible just in time to save his life. Then they both sank into the floor while Panny waited for the salvo to end. She simply stood erect, the shield deflecting bullets back at their owners...and after nearly fifteen men and women wound up on the receiving end of ricocheted bullets they finally learned to stop shooting. Unlike her arm mounted shield projectors, this one was built to take punishment on a massive scale...but it also used up a massive amount of power.

She dropped the shield and rushed back into the maze as a SWAT team rushed towards the entrance. By the time they were inside, she had reached the hole blown in the floor and had slid down into knee high water. She kept Shey securely held in the coat, checking for any injuries to the smeet as she left the collapsed tunnel behind her.

She had to recharge, and get Shey off of this rock.

Ian Macdaniel and several officers followed the SWAT team in after they cleared the factory and found nobody. Ian swore as he found the hole in the floor. "They must have gotten out through here! We'll never catch them this way." While holstering his gun he glared at the SWAT commander. "I told you to go in through the roof! Now we've got nothing."

"I wouldn't think so," The commander replied. "Another unit was called in to a nearby structure and found that it had been fortified and had a stockpile of munitions in it. Also, there were bodies of upwards of thirty humans and aliens inside...and evidence that even more had left minutes ago. I think that this is connected to the massacre, considering that the two events were barely a quarter mile apart."

"How the hell did that many armed individuals get inside Abyss and set up shop without us noticing?"

"Well if I had to take a jab at guessing," The SWAT Commander removed his helmet and the balaclava beneath to show a middle aged man with short, greying hair and icy blue eyes. "Then it would be because the only people who we could inform about this breach let them past in the first place."

He was referring to another of the powerful Foster family, the de facto ruler of Abyss just as his cousin Joanna had all but controlled Salvation Center: Alexander Foster. He was not up north to be hidden away, but so that he could keep things running smoothly in Abyss. He was smart, ruthless when need be, but had also worked to maintain order by giving some privileges to non-humans in Abyss. But all in all, conditions were about ten percent better than in Salvation Center. But with Joanna gone, Alexander was likely to be more cautious given the unpredictable and newly arrived pair of mercenaries: the Experimental Assassins. So why would he allow a small army of armed mercenaries into the city?

The answer was simple: they had paid him into keeping his mouth shut and letting them in quietly.

"Take my advice, son." The SWAT Commander, Lieutenant Daniel Kraven said as he leaned in to whisper to Ian. "Don't try to be the lone cop fighting the system. Foster is untouchable unless all of Abyss decides otherwise...and a lot of the non-humans are desperate enough to actually trust that bastard."

With that, Kraven and his team packed up and left. Ian and the investigating officers had set up a perimeter to keep the press from contaminating the building any further, but Ian guessed that the Provincial Government would take control of matters and have their own private investigators look into it so that any evidence would have to tip toe past Alexander Foster to reach an archive.

But that also meant there'd be dozens of arrests made on 'potential suspects' so that these investigators would look like they were ruthlessly tracking down those involved in the battle with unending success. That meant Irkens and Avians would be in danger all over the city...well the latter would, not many Irkens left the Empire's borders these days. But now one of them was giving Ian a headache and a sense of dread.

If this was what his first five years in the APD would be like, how the hell was he going to deal with it for the next fifty or sixty? And god help him if the minimal retirement age went up again.

Xxx

**Twenty hours later**

**Abyss Outskirts**

The train which Gaz had planned to take out of Salvation Center had stopped at an outpost halfway to its destination. As a result of what had become an unscheduled search for White and Wit, the group had to hop off without being seen and steal a pair of vehicles to drive on the old road which was parallel to the magnetic rail which kept the hovering train cars in place and on course. After a long drive cross country, the group of seven climbed out of the two stolen jeeps as they reached a shallow river which separated them from Abyss. They could see the smokestacks and sky scrapers in the distance

"Why'd we stop?" Wit asked.

White bared his teeth and pointed at the river. His fur stood on end as he growled. "Something in water! Noko swim!"

"He detects the Golem," Gaz sat on the roof of the jeep she, Ben and Danny had been occupying. The purple haired smuggler pulled out her data pad and pulled up a picture of the golem she spoke of...

It was measured to stand at nearly fifty feet in height, and was covered in an array of glowing blue marks. It also had round crystals embedded into its right thigh, right palm, left bicep, on the back of the left knee, the small of its back, and on its head. As lines of text appeared she began to explain.

"You see, when Abyss was first established there were some dangerous species of predator in the area which hid in the river to hunt at night." Gaz explained. "Now some people wanted to just pollute the river until these animals died, but thankfully enough people realized that Abyss would need this river...perhaps the one smart decision by this city thus far. Anyways, they hired a sorcerer to come all the way from Earth to find a solution...so he created a small army of golems to patrol the riverbed. These golems don't erode, and have a power source that could outlast a sun..." She pocketed the hand held device. "Oh and the glowing means it sees you."

**BOSS BATTLE: Abyssal Golem**

By now White and Wit had realized that the others had moved back to a safe distance near the jeep while he and Wit were still near the water. White quickly snatched his sister up and leaped away as a massive hand shot out of the water and scooped up the ground where they had been standing. The golem stood up out of the river, towering over them. Its markings glowed blue, looking almost like veins of blood as they focused around each orb.

"It's designed to attack any non-humans who go near the river!" Gaz called to them as the Golem climbed out onto the shore. "Unless you take the train, which was a no go for us it comes out to fight!" The train line was only a few dozen yards further up the river from where the golem was attacking them. With no trains passing through for the next few hours Gaz decided that it would be safe to test the experiments by having them fight something stronger than an insane Contractor and her thugs.

"You have to find its weakness and defeat this thing!" Tenn cupped her hands to her mouth. "Go for it!"

"Oh great, another test!" Wit muttered as White set her back on her feet. "Okay...White, those orbs. Hit them!"

"Orbs! Ocido!" White affirmed before he rushed towards the golem on all fours.

He rolled to the right when the Golem thrust one arm down to crush him, barely missing the Experiment. With energy crackling off of his claws, White leaped onto the Golem and dug his hands into its left thigh. His claws dug into it, causing small hairline cracks to appear. There were also rough areas White could literally hang off of without having to apply energy to his claws to dig them into the surface. He easily scrambled along the Golem's leg as it tried to force him off by stomping repeatedly. He reached the orb embedded into the back of its leg and began to gnaw on it.

Surprisingly the orb was stronger than it appeared, but still began to yield to the Experiment's efforts. He slammed his hands and feet into it, amplifying the force of them each time so that he began to develop hairline cracks along the glowing surface. But then the Golem bent both of its legs and launched itself back, actually jumping into the air and landing on its back. White wound up pinned under its leg, a weight which would have crushed any normal being. The Golem got up, leaving an imprint of itself in the mud along with White embedded even deeper. The Experiment growled and clawed his way free.

He looked at his coat and saw that the black material was now seeping with mud. "Ruin coat!" He snarled at the Golem. "Loved coat!"

"White! You can't stay latched onto it, that thing will just keep crushing you!" Wit called to him while rushing down to help her brother. "Shoot the orb after you've cracked it enough!"

"Shoot! Sica!" White reached under his coat and produced a handgun, a weapon given to him personally by Tenn.

"That's coming out of your pay," Gaz muttered to the Irken, who groaned and bowed her head.

White rolled to the right as the Golem stomped down again, and shot at the orb on the back of its left leg. Two bullets were all it took for the jewel to shatter into many pieces. The golem stiffened, the lines of blue light all over it flickering as its movements became jerky. Wit took this chance to leap onto its right leg where she grabbed the orb embedded there. She planted her feet and heaved, using her powers to help pull the orb in the same direction her hands pulled it in.

Luckily the Golem seemed to be stunned from the loss of one orb, so she managed to tear the second one free without any interference. She literally went flying back, but by using a little telekinesis she landed on her feet. This triggered a new reaction as White tried to go for the orb on its back. The symbols turned red...and the Golem moved so fast that White had no chance. It knocked him out of the air in mid leap and sent him flying fifty feet.

"I forgot to mention," Gaz said. "These things are capable of having an 'enraged' state like an animal that's blind from pain. It happens as an emergency reaction to losing more than one power orb."

"_Now _she tells us!" Wit groaned, and tossed the stolen orb aside as a light appeared on the Golem's head. She saw what was coming as the Golem turned, and dodged to the side as beams of energy shot out of the construct's head. Where they struck the ground, an explosion would occur a split second later. It followed her as she scrambled to avoid standing still for too long, running around it in a clockwise circuit.

But White used this distraction to climb up onto its back. He placed his hands on the orb and grinned evilly before he began to absorb energy through it. Almost immediately the Golem stopped shooting at his sister and began to twist and writhe. Finally it jumped into the air again to try and crush White, but the experiment had used some of the absorbed power by converting it to Chaos Energy. The world slowed to a near stop with mere feet between him and the ground. White hopped off of the Golem and casually walked out from under it, hands folded behind him and whistling casually. Then as soon as he was clear things sped back up and the Golem crashed onto the ground.

White and Wit jumped into action again and attacked the orb on the left bicep at the same time. While White absorbed more power through it to make up for using Chaos Energy-which was like turning on every electronic in a house at once, Wit pulled at the orb telekinetically and physically. As it lost its glow moments into the struggle, Wit found that it came loose easily and shot it away. By that point White felt quite fulfilled and had enough excess energy to once again manipulate the flow of time.

The Golem managed to knock Wit off its chest with a clumsy sweep of the arm, but mostly because the intense use of telekinesis had given her both a headache and a nose bleed. White was already on its left bicep and tugging at the orb there while the Golem snatched wit up from where she had landed. It simply could not decide between the Experiment on its arm and the one in its hand which one was the priority. Should it kill the one currently attacking it, or the one at its mercy already?

The answer came too later, as White ripped the orb free and threw it away like the rest. The Golem was slowing down immensely now, but chose to now crush Wit in its grasp. She groaned, trying to break free as it began to compress its fingers around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to call on another telekinetic blast-or perhaps to teleport away from the thing's grasp. White sensed his sister's distress, but had used up so much power by converting it to Chaos Energy to be used as Chronokinesis that he was more sluggish than usual. He scrambled across the Golem's shoulder and grabbed the orb on its head.

The Golem's left arm snapped up and grabbed White in a grip matching the one Wit was trapped in. Wit saw her brother struggling to get free despite not having an energy source to draw from. Skye looked like she was ready to move in at any second, as were Tenn and Danny. Ben and Gaz maintained an apathetic and calm stance and tone, but to the former's credit he had activated the Omnitrix behind his back and was ready to take on any one of ten thousand deadly alien forms.

But Wit was already acting. The air around her grew heavy as she slipped one arm free of the Golem's killer grasp. "Let...my...little brother...GO!" With that last word she unleashed a powerful psychic attack which shattered the Golem's hand, reducing it to dust along with the Power Orb built into the palm. The shock of the attack along with the loss of another section of power caused the Golem to stumble back and fall to its knees while Wit hit the ground and did not rise. She was bleeding from her eye sockets now, having strained her body to such an extent that she had moderate internal bleeding now. White was also set free thanks to her sister's initiative, and free to climb up to Golem's back without interference.

He grasped the orb on the Golem's head, and drained so much power that within moments he was strong enough to tear it free with a wild howl of fury and slammed it down onto the golem's head, shattering both objects. The Golem's now headless body went still, the glow fading from it as it became little more than a bulky statue left in a half collapsed position with one arm to hold it up. White hopped off of its head and rushed to Wit, who was already being examined by Skye.

"She's alive," Skye glared at Gaz. "Barely."

"A test is a test," Gaz replied coldly. "If you ever face a Golem again, you'll know how to beat it much more easily...and you also have the Animation Energy which powered that Golem added to your arsenal, White."

White realized that the human was right. He looked at his hands, and a blue fire like aura appeared over his palms. He pressed one hand on the immobile golem, which glowed brightly as it began to stir again. He quickly removed his hand, and it ceased moving altogether once more. He knelt and repeated this with the grass, and watched as a tiny humanoid figure formed from lengths of grass weaving together into one form. "I control..."

His awe was overcome by his anger as he hissed at Gaz. "If Sesava die because of tests, ocido!"

"...would you rather I coddle you, Experiment 001-B?" Gaz tilted her head. "You either learn to endure, or you die...and your sister relies on you too much for protection anyways. She took the initiative and did something to save you this time around, hence why for her reward she gets the next two days off to rest and recover at our new safe house. But you, White...you'll be coming with me to meet the local Underground leader."

"Underground? Noko care!" White snapped. "Stay with Sesava!"

"You'll come with me, or you can find another source of income." Gaz crossed her arms. "Of course with your reputations you'll have crime lords and politicians all over hiring you...until they turn you over to the police. The one difference between me and them is that I never make deals with the police or the government..._ever._ So make your decision."

White doubted that he would be in danger if he cut ties with Gaz...but his sister was injured as a result of her display of power. She had to be cared for, and had to grow stronger until she could fight as easily as he could. White paused in mid thought, realizing...he was formulating his own decisions without Wit to instruct him...that was odd and somewhat terrifying. He needed her to wake up so he could have peace of mind!

"...obey." He bowed his head. "Obey Gaz."

"Good boy," She walked to the water's edge. "...It's shallow enough to drive through, let's go."

Xxx

From a distance, a pair of binoculars were lowered from a pair of black bug like eyes. The gray furred experiment had been relaying every image he had seen back to Turga Huntling through his neural implant, which was an addition made so that Turga could keep an eye on him should he betray her like 001 A and B had.

"Intriguing," Turga noted. "Their abilities have developed somewhat; I want you both to keep observing them and report back anymore changes in their behaviours or strengths."

"Yes ma'am." Malcolm Grayson replied, holding a radio to his mouth. "We'll call back in six hours. Grayson out." He set the radio back in his belt. "...you have no quarrels over hunting your own siblings?"

"They're not my siblings." The experiment spoke with the voice of an adult male, with a bit of a British accent to it. He sounded like he was speaking from the back of his throat. "They are assets who have gone rogue...and my task is to retrieve them."

Experiment 001-C, codenamed Phase climbed into the two person airship which Turga had provided them. "Now drive, and keep low. If they were actually on watch for us they would have seen us before they even reached the river."

Xxx

_Preview of Chapter Eight: The Mighty Brought Low_

_This was the first time White had ever seen Gaz genuinely smile. "Who this?"_

_Gaz stared at the Irken woman before her. "...The closest being in the universe who you can call my mother."_

_The Irken's smile was indeed warm enough that it would be what White would expect a mother to give their child. She knelt to his level and gently took one of his paws in both hands. "Welcome to the Underground's Sanctuary, White. Here you are among friends...and distant family." She stood, still holding his hand in one of hers. The gentle, affectionate touch made White want to cling to her._

"_My name is Fey, and I will show you that you and your sister are not alone."_

Xxx

End of chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: Mighty Brought Low

Unity

I do not own Lilo & Stitch, Invader Zim, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Justice Friends, Darker Than BLACK, Sonic the Hedgehog,Dexter's Laboratory or any other series mentioned in this story.

Storylines to follow

Story of Two Experiments: White and Whitney 'Wit' were created by Turga Huntling, but they refused their programming and now wander Unity in the company of Gaz Membrane.

Story of the Huntress: Paneece is now the Huntress of Irk, an infamous mercenary who is renowned for her ruthless nature and success. She has been sent to rescue her own niece from the clutches of an army of mercenaries led by a mysterious Contractor, a musical ghost and the Babylon Rogues.

To be shown in this chapter.

Xxx

**Information on Unity**

Experiment 001-C: Phase

Phase was in his development stage before Dr Huntling's arrival on Unity. After the loss of her two experiments she set up a temporary lab and finished his development, and giving him full information downloads so that he would be ready for action immediately. His primary mission is to observe and then capture his siblings: White and Wit.

His powers are to create distortions in the space around and within his body, allowing him to store objects within tiny pockets no bigger than a grain of sand which he can open to claim the object stored within. This also allows him to phase through solid matter, and reacts to electronics if he remains in contact with one long enough during the use of his ability.

He was made to support the ten person team making up the 001 series, acting as a method of sabotage and undetected entry. He also doubles as combat support by using his abilities to sneak up on opponents or to turn their own weapons against them. The only things he cannot distort are direct energy attacks and liquids.

Xxx

**Abyss**

**?**

**Three hours after previous events**

The curtains were drawn back, and one occupant of the near bare room groaned as he tried to turn away from the glaring sun light.

"Time to get up, Master!" A young dark haired man said with a grin. This man wore old fashioned clothing...as in clothing from over a hundred years ago in terms of style. A tail coat...slacks, a button vest over a tailored white shirt and white gloves...he was dressed as a butler.

"I thought you hate the sunlight." The older man groaned, rubbing at his eyes and reaching for the glasses resting on the night stand. A soft handle gently grasped his wrist, and he set the spectacles back down, smiling at the sensation of a pair of lips against the bare flesh of his shoulder and neck.

"I do, but you left me responsible to make sure that you follow your schedule." The dark haired butler reminded his master. "And the Mistress seems eager to see you awake as well, if I might be so bold."

The man turned to look into the eyes of his lover. "Alright, alright...I'm up."

"Excellent!" The Butler nodded. "I already have your clothes set out for you. If you find them not to your liking then I shall do the usual thing and throw myself out that window to appease you."

"If only," The master sat up with his mistress, and examined the clothes. "Yep, as usual you're on the spot." They were exactly what he had planned to wear for today. "I didn't know that one of your race's powers included predicting the future."

"Oh but sir!" The butler's innocent smile grew, his teeth elongating into sharp and fanglike shapes while his eyes momentarily turned bright red with a narrow pupil standing out against it. "If I didn't know how to keep you please, then you would never have kept me on."

"...go make sure our daughter is awake," The mistress ordered the butler.

The man's childish and bright demeanor returned. "Oh of course, mistress! I shall do so at once!" He turned and left the room.

"...how long does that deal last with him?" The mistress asked as she rested her head against her husband's bare chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his midsection.

He rested one hand on the top of her head and gently rubbed. "...until my task here is done, dear."

She flinched. "...it's not fair Dib...it's not fair. I went so long not knowing what this was like...and right when it's barely begun, you had to go and make an offer to that...that..._devil._"

"...I'm sorry Tak." Former President Dib Membrane kissed his Irken wife. "...if I hadn't contracted him, we never would have made it off Earth alive, and Dak never would have been born."

"It doesn't mean that I have to like him." Tak muttered. "...he asks too much and tries to hide it behind these gifts."

Dib sighed, lifting his right hand to show a single mark on it...a jagged **C**. "...No Tak...it's his way of apologizing...apologizing for ever making the deal with us. Behind that smile...he's crying."

Out in the corridor, the butler reached the door of Dib and Tak's daughter: Dak. He paused to scratch his right hand, showing a minor blood stain showing through the glove in the same shape as Dib's scar. "...the first sign...the contract will be up soon. But how soon, I wonder?" His smile had vanished. "...too soon...and with too big a price."

He knocked on the door and put on his smile. When there was no response he opened the door. "Rise and shine Mistress Dak!" He put on his happy face.

A tiny black haired, green skinned girl yawned as she stuck her head out from under her covers. "...I thought your kind hated the sunlight."

The butler tilted his head. "True...but your father left me responsible for you ever since you were born." His expression took on a more...sad tone. "...and held me responsible since before you were born..." He knelt and lifted the tiny girl up out of bed. "Come along mistress, it is time for your bath."

"Why do you always give me one?" Dak whined. "...you always hurt when you do...I mean really hurt when you wash me."

"It's my responsibility, mistress." The butler said simply. "...until my contract is over with. And that won't be for a while at least...your father might know when." As they reached the washroom, he winced at the sight of the bath tub, but set Dak down and turned the water on. He watched as it filled up the bath tub, and then took off one glove along with his tailcoat and then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He finally removed his vest and shoes and knelt, dipping one finger in-

TSSS!

He winced, but held his finger in for a moment before pulling back...and the flesh was red and pulsing where it had touched the water. "...nice and hot, mistress."

Dak nodded, having already stripped down and climbed into the tub. Though hot, the water did not burn her as it had burned her butler...

"...Why does the water burn you?"

"...another price I've paid, mistress Dak." The butler replied. "Another price altogether."

Xxx

**Two hours later**

"...he always takes forever to answer," Gaz tapped one foot impatiently as she and White stood on one of many corners in the massive metal maze called Abyss. The air was clogged with smog from the factories, and Gaz was almost afraid that she'd get fatally sick "It's thirteen oh clock, so that driver should have already been here."

"Patience virtue?" White offered, under the holographic guise of a human.

"I'm not much of a virtuous woman," Gaz admitted.

Abyss never knew a large number of sunny days in a row, but to have a cloudless sky was a rarity for it. The sun was bearing down on the city, reflecting off of tall skyscrapers and casting shadows from the exhaust pipes of massive facilities. The streets were caked with a thin layer of snow and ice which had been covered in a spread of dirt by drones to prevent accidents. But the few parks had been left mostly untouched, much to the joy of the children.

But not everything was bright and jolly-then again Unity didn't even celebrate Christmas or other holidays in large numbers so it's a little unnecessary to use that word. Abyss' factories relied on workers being picked from crowds of volunteers, leaving three quarters of the group to go without work for the day. Even with a large amount of factories looking for the workers, who were all experienced enough after years of working in most of them and for the most part maintaining the assembly line, this method left almost a third of the city's potential work force without work every day. Wardens and business owners either did not have the money to pay them, or would not bother spending enough to pay so many.

But White could see groups of men and women bundling themselves up around fires. Some were cooking what looked like leftovers from restaurants, others begging for food or money. Others were rushing by as if they actually had something to be in a hurry for-unless they were making runs for their current employer(s).

"Here it is," Gaz's abrupt statement drew White back to the real world as a car pulled up next to them on the side walk. The back doors opened up to reveal that a tinted window separated the front and back sections of the car. "Standard procedure so the driver can't say that they saw us."

She climbed in and patted the seat next to her, signalling White to hop up onto the seat before the door shut and the car got moving. A low hum filled the cabin as the vehicle pulled away from the street to deliver them to their destination. From the air Abyss looked reasonable, except for a bank robbery or two that they passed over along their way to their destination.

Xxx

"…three of them are already here."

"The third was finished after Huntling arrived. She knows you're here and that's why she brought her experiments. Unity has plenty of private groups that could fund her next seven attempts at finishing the 001 series."

"Yet two of her three have turned against her…and I doubt that they even know of me at the moment." One hand covered in gray fur tapped a small pad built into the arm rest of a chair. An image of White, Wit, and Phase from different shots appeared before him, a tableau representing his targets…

"…observe them all and see what Huntling is doing. I want to know what she plans to do before she acts against me. She won't do so without her experimental assassination squad to back her up, I can guarantee that."

"We shall obey…Master Ap-"

"Don't call me that," A set of four black eyes narrowed at the speaker. "Get to work. NOW!"

The servants scurried out, leaving the grey furred humanoid being to lounge on his chair and lift a wine glass to his lips. "…what does Huntling intend to do with you two little rebels? I can't wait to find out."

Xxx

The car set down in an underground parking lot, the lights shutting down as the driver got out. Judging from the outline, it was a woman...but judging from the skin colour White could see, it was an Irken like Tenn. The woman opened the door for Gaz, offering her a hand and then helping White out of the car. The Irken woman had green eyed and wore a matching shirt which was long in the back, reaching her knees like a double tailed coat.

Upon adjusting to the dark, Gaz stiffened. "...why would he send you to pick us up?"

The woman shrugged, smiling slightly. "I was just in the neighborhood, Gaz."

Gaz glared at the woman, but her expression began to change. She tried to maintain an annoyed look, but slowly it fell away...and her mouth curled into a genuine smile. "...you worry too much over me, and you're a terrible liar. You dropped in here the moment you heard that I was coming to town."

The Irken blushed. "Oh you always saw through me. Oh well, no point in whining I never was too good of an actor."

This was the first time White had ever seen Gaz genuinely smile. "Who this?"

Gaz stared at the Irken woman before her. "...The closest being in the universe who you can call my mother."

The Irken's smile was indeed warm enough that it would be what White would expect a mother to give their child. She knelt to his level and gently took one of his paws in both hands. "Welcome to the Underground's Sanctuary, White. Here you are among friends...and distant family." She stood, still holding his hand in one of hers. The gentle, affectionate touch made White want to cling to her.

"My name is Fey, and I will show you that you and your sister are not alone."

Xxx

"For today, your sister has arrived from Salvation Center," The Butler said as he walked alongside Dib, his clothes hiding any burns the water may have given him while he helped Dak in her bath. "She says that she has urgent business, more than the usual gun run or smuggling act through the orbital scanners."

"How urgent is it?"

"She has the Experimental Assassins in tow...the ones who killed Joanna Foster and put her cousin on guard." The Butler's gaze darkened despite his ever present smile. "And she wants to put them to use here in Abyss."

This made Dib stop in mid step down a staircase into what looked like a foyer. "...when will she be here?"

"We're already here," An annoyed and familiar voice snapped. "And your voice is still stupid, Dib!"

Dib let out a humorless smile and looked over to his right through a wide open doorway into a living room where Gaz was sitting on a couch with her back to Dib. "Nice to see you too, Gaz." As he and his butler walked over, he noticed a smaller form next to Gaz on the couch, nibbling on a sandwich. "And you brought some friends over too."

White grinned as he finished the sandwich, licking his lips before facing Dib with a serious expression. He was doing this work so that Wit would be able to recover and grow stronger, all of this was for her...all for her.

"White, meet my brother." Gaz said, sipping from a glass of water. "Dib, meet Experiment 001-B, otherwise known as White."

"Way too obvious, but it's very appropriate," Dib acknowledged as he sat across from them. "...so Gaz, why come all the way just to visit me? The last favour you did for me landed me with my butler."

"I know, how is he?"

"Way too good at his job."

"I do my best, master." The butler bowed his head. "I'll fetch you all some more food." He was gone in two seconds flat.

"...like I said, he's way too good." Dib repeated. "And Dak is healthy and predicted to grow up to live to an old age of about four hundred-fifty, give or take."

"Good," Gaz set her glass down as the butler returned. "I'm glad to see that arranging your contract wasn't a waste of my time. Now...we have to talk about the state of affairs here in Abyss. I have myself, Danny, Ben, Tenn, White, his sister, and a Chronokinetic willing to work for money. I can get a nearby Contractor over in Salvation Center to come over...a real professional named Grayson."

"I'm the one who introduced you to him, remember?" Dib asked, but was met with silence. "...alright Gaz, what do you intend to do?"

"...start making a difference," This caught White and Dib's interest at once. "Dib, ever since I arranged for you to be rescued you've been stuck down here pretending to be in a mansion. One step out those 'front doors' and you're in a tunnel. Only the top floor where you all sleep is above ground, and even then you're just in hiding and rotting away."

Dib picked up a glass from the tray which his butler had set out. "Well if you recall, I'm still not popular with the people. Even aliens would hand me in if it meant something to eat. I only trust _him,_" He nodded to his butler. "Because of the contract we have. I can't use my real name when acquiring contacts in the underworld."

"Well then don't become popular," Gaz said, becoming more assertive as she crossed her arms and propped her legs up on the table without any regard for manners. "Become _infamous_ like White and Wit. Make people fear turning you over."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "...about forty years ago that would have frightened me into doing everything you just said. But Gaz, how exactly do I frighten about...eleven billion humans and hundreds of million of aliens who live with said humans on half a dozen worlds to not try and double cross me?"

"...show them that you're untouchable." Gaz said. "Look at Abyss, Dib. Look at Unity."

"I've seen it too many times to count, Gaz." Dib picked up a newspaper. "You made sure of that when you gave me no choice but to flee here."

"I drew off the bounty hunters sent after you," She shrugged. "They still think you've got asylum from the Irken Empire of all things."

"Explain?" White spoke up, and the conversation ended as all eyes went on him. "...please?"

Dib nodded. "Yeah, he's probably confused. You see...White, back when I was president, I loaned Unity out to be used for refugees from the war of Impending Doom 2. That didn't leave me popular...so much that people tried to assassinate me. Soon my own entourage was trying their hand at killing me, but before I knew it Gaz and her personal guards were there along with Tak to get me out. We left Earth and came here to Unity, and since then I've been digging new footholds to take. I'd take some but I'm so hated these days that the mere mention of my location would draw an army here to hunt me down."

"Contract? What contract?" White pressed for specific answers.

"...the one that puts me into the service of Master Membrane," The butler explained. "Mistress Gaz arranged it. I am his servant...and his family's guardian."

White obviously did not believe that a simple butler could protect the family against the threats described by Dib. "You look normal. Nothing new."

"Oh, really now?" The butler sounded amused. "...I'm actually flattered that you think my disguise is so flawless...and pity your species if you are fooled so easily by a casual attempt at a human form."

White let out a low growl, but a glance from Gaz silenced him. The purple haired woman stood up. "You know what Unity was supposed to be Dib...even I can appreciate that image. But people don't take too well to their priceless diamond being given away, and receiving a piece granite in return."

Dib set his glass down. "I know that Gaz. I knew it would be unpopular, but I didn't know that people would react so...violently to it."

"And yet you did it because Tak begged you to help." Gaz placed her hands on her hips and fixed her brother with a glare.

"No...because mom begged me for help," Dib replied. "I'm guessing that she dropped you off like she said she would?"

"It makes sense that she'd have asked you, now that I think about it." Gaz nodded. "She always tries to make up for what the Empire did."

Dib reached under his coat. "And she's recently asked me to bring something related to that topic to you. Do you know of the Irken Council established to replace the Tallest?"

Gaz nodded, waiting for her brother to continue. He opened a small folder and showed her a picture of a tall blue eyed Irken holding a smeet with matching eyes. "This is Councillor Envon, one of the leading members of the council. And that is his daughter...who was abducted while her ship stopped here on Unity; more specifically she was abducted by mercenaries hired by the Meekroobians, and was later rescued by a lone Irken freelancer known as the Huntress of Irk."

"And where do I fit into this?"

"You and your team fit into it," Dib corrected her. "...I need you to find the Huntress and Envon's daughter, and get them off of Unity. Once they're away from this world they'll have a safe trip back, and the Meekroobian Fleets are under heavy watch now along with their communications to stop them from commissioning anymore mercenaries to try and take Shey back."

"Why would you two take interest in Tak's home world?" Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Not even Fey could get you to touch Irken politics."

"Well Irk didn't always have a council to watch over the citizens," Dib shrugged.

"And any rulers it did have would usually just be out to kill us out of principle." It was Tak who spoke this time as she entered the room, wearing a variant of her old Invader uniform out of habit. She had kept her steel toed boots, black trousers and gloves; her purple striped shirt was long at the front and back while being shorter at the sides, leaving slits that ended just at her mid thigh. A belt kept the top half of this shirt snugly in place while letting the bottom half dangle freely. "But we owe Councillor Envon for calling off our bounties…then again most Defective Irkens owe him that very same thing."

She stopped and smiled down at White, who was sniffing the air. "Well Dib, I think this one likes me."

"Smell good, look pretty!" White nodded, and was patted on the head for his compliments.

"Man, if only I could have said something like that back when I was a kid," Dib smirked as Tak sat next to him. "You would have pulled my tongue out if I said that."

"I would have pull my ears out," Gaz added.

There was a moment of silence…and then both humans and the Irken burst out laughing. White glanced between them, confused and unaware of the bonding they were undergoing. When they stopped Gaz' smile vanished. "Back to business Dib…where is this Huntress?"

"She took Shey to hide in the Foster Domes," Tak pulled several pictures out of her PAK, showing images of large metallic domes, each several miles in diameter…there were nearly thirty from White's Count when one picture gave a bird's eye view of an area just outside of Abyss where the domes were located. "Alexander Foster grows all sorts of things in there, and not all of them are friendly."

"Foster," White growled. "Should deal with! Ocido!"

"I agree with White," Gaz nodded. "If we take down Alexander, the infamous Experimental Assassins become more feared."

Tak glanced at White. "To take down one Foster is unheard of…but to take down two…I'd like to see that happen. If we can get you into those domes tonight, can you see Alexander dead by tomorrow?"

"We'd see him dead before sun rise if you had told us a few hours ago instead of waiting until now to talk," Gaz shrugged. "Just tell us how to get in and we'll handle the rest. Foster will be dead, and this Shey shall be on the first flight back to Irk."

"Actually, before you go." Dib raised one finger, "It would be better if I sent a guide with you. And who better than the very butler you stuck me with? Besides, we need the house to ourselves for a bit."

"But you know Fey can guide us!" Gaz protested. "And we're not even ready right yet. We need to stock up, plan, purchase equipment-"

Dib ignored her argument and clapped his hands once. "CARLOS!"

The dark haired butler was back, literally phasing into view from thin air. His eyes momentarily glowed red before fading to brown. "…yes, Master Membrane?"

"I have a job for you," Dib looked far too happy. "You're going to guide some friends on a rather important mission."

"Dib, we're not ready yet." Gaz sighed.

"Oh I know!" Dib nodded, "Which is why Carlos will show you _after _you're more than prepared for this. I can provide the equipment, and you can handle the planning. Carlos will be at your disposal the entire time though."

Carlos did not react outwardly, but part of him felt like Dib was actually thinking of having him killed on this mission. He simply gave his usually smile and greeted Gaz. "I shall not fail you…Mistress Membrane."

Gaz let out an irritated noise as she got up. "Fine, damn it! We'll take your damn butler. I'll send you a list of what we'll need after we've developed a plan. I can get the blueprints for the Domes easily enough on my own." She snapped her fingers. "White, Carlos, come along. White, you and Wit wll be making a few simple hits to practice before we do a thing, and Carlos will make me pizza!"

"Yes, Mistress." Carlos bowed, now wearing a coat as he followed Gaz. White bounded after them eagerly.

"…do you really think that will kill Carlos?"

"No, I just meant what I said: we need the house to ourselves for a bit. And Dak will be upstairs all day." Dib said with a wink as he looped an arm around Tak's waist. The Irken got the message and smirked as she moved in closer, one of her antennae brushing his neck.

"Well Dib, I sure can thank Carlos for one other thing," She purred. "The bond your contract made between you two sure gives you that jerk of a butler's stamina. And the young looks aren't too bad a bonus."

Xxx

"Interfering with Irken business? My, Gazlene Membrane is…ambitious. She has plans for those two, but they aren't her own…she is acting on somebody's behalf. But who is it? Huntling?"

The grey furred one sighed and pinched the area between his eyes. "…They will no doubt proceed further east towards Jookiba Isle after they have killed Alexander. If they reach Stitch and his precious kingdom…it will set all of my plans back if those two are there to help predict and counter my future plan." He looked at the only listener in the room. "Monitor Huntling, and tell me when she has finished 001-D."

"As you wish, Master."

"…and refill this glass."

"Yes Master."

"…And change your name to Igor. It truly suits you."

"…..yes master." The servant groaned.

Xxx

End of chapter!


End file.
